Eux
by lezlly972
Summary: Ma fiction présente dix adolescents. Un lycée, quatre clans, des buts différents, des caractères divergents et des réputations bien à part. Deux groupes sont concernés. Jamais ils n'ont voulu se rencontrer. Une simple bêtise à tout changer. Les quiproquos se sont enchaînés. Une altercation a eu lieu et les a poussé à se parler et c'est ainsi que, bien malgré eux, tout a commencé.
1. Prologue

Salut ! Eh bien voilà ! Je vous poste ma toute première fiction. Avant de commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que les caractères des personnages ne sont pas les mêmes qu'à l'origine. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous laisserez des commentaires.

Les personnages principaux sont : Jellal, Grey, Natsu, Gajeel, Luxus, Erza, Jubia, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane.

* * *

**Eux**

Prologue

Je me suis toujours demander même étant petite si le prince charmant existait ? Je me demandais s'il viendrait un jour me chercher sur son beau cheval blanc, me libérerait d'un baiser, hélas j'étais bien trop stupide ... Mon nom est Levy McGarden, je suis très timide ... avec les autres, je suis dans un lycée où la beauté règne autant que chez les garçons que chez les filles, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, tout les garçons que je fréquentais me considéraient ... je pense comme leur petite sœur. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse ! Les hommes sont tous des goujats ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Non jamais ! Jellal mon cousin les représente bien ! Il a toujours changé de partenaire, après avoir "conclue" avec elles ! Et les garçons de sa bande ne doivent pas être mieux ! Même s'ils sont magnifiques, ils restent des ennemis dangereux pour les femmes ! Erza une amie à moi , est tombée amoureuse de mon cousin ! Sans même le connaître, sous ses aspects de prince, c'est un "salop", je sais, je suis très vulgaire, mais je suis témoin des cœurs qu'il s'amuse à briser, en leur disant :

-Mais pourquoi Jellal ?! Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis jeune, et je veux profiter de ma vie ! Sur ce tu as été une très bonne copine mais malheureusement il reste d'autres canons à qui je n'ai pas encore goûté ... salut ... je t'appellerai si j'en ai besoin !

Vraiment ! Ensuite c'est moi que l'on vient engueuler comme quoi je suis sa cousine, que je devrais aller le raisonner, etc ... Et le pire c'est quand il les rappelle quand il en a besoin, elles accourent tout de suite ! Elles n'ont même pas une once de dignité, fierté qui leur reste ?! Non ... Oui et moi j'attends toujours que mon prince charmant vienne mais vu le comportement des garçons de ce lycée ... Je pense pouvoir attendre très longtemps !

...: Levy ! Veuillez nous lire le début de la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 du roman Mme Bovary.  
Levy en se levant : Oui bien sûr, "Le lendemain à son réveil, elle aperçut le clerc sur la place ..."  
...: Très bien ! Mademoiselle McGarden, veuillez hausser le ton la prochaine fois, on ne vous mangera pas !  
Levy rougissant : Oui, oui très bien M. Makarof ...

Makarof Draer, mon professeur de français, il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine, d'après ses cheveux blancs, nous sommes en ce moment en train de lire Mme Bovary de Flaubert, eh bien, je trouve qu'elle a bien raison de tromper son mari ! Vu comme il est ennuyeux ! Je me serais suicidée !

Dring Dring !

La fin de ce cours est arrivée ! Je suis si soulagée !

Jubia: Pfiou ! J'en avais marre ! Ma tête allait exploser.

Elle, c'est Jubia Lokser, elle a 17 ans et demie, comme moi, cheveux bleu, c'est la première de la classe !

Lucy : Ouais grave. J'allais mourir d'ennui !

Voilà Lucy Heartfilia, le stéréotype de la blonde aux yeux, non bleus mais marron, grosse poitrine, elle n'est pas bête, elle est très sérieuse en cours, mais à la fin, elle se lâche complètement, elle a 17 ans ! Elle est sortie avec Luxus Draer, uns des garçons du groupe de Jellal, en seconde cela a duré un an, elle ne connait pas les garçons du groupe excepté Luxus, ils ne se parlent plus depuis ; elle est ensuite sortie avec Sting en première, cette histoire a duré trois jours, depuis, elle sort avec un garçon en dehors du lycée, qui se nomme Mike ... Que dire de plus ? Ah oui Sting fait partie d'un groupe rival, à celui de Jellal, je ne l'ai jamais vu de face, que de dos ... quand il embrassait Lucy, il a 19 ans et est en BTS, ...elle ne lui parle plus ... autant dire qu'elle ne veut plus parler à ses ex ?

Erza : Vous voulez venir acheter un truc à manger avec moi ? J'ai hyper faim !  
Lucy:Tu ne cesseras donc jamais ?!

Voici Erza Scarlett, comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est très gourmande ! Elle a tout le temps faim ! Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être sexy, elle a toujours une queue de cheval, elle a 18 ans, elle n'aime pas travailler, fainéante de nature ! Elle est sortie avec Simon je sais plus quoi, un génie, à la fin de l'année de première, c'est fini depuis deux jours, il fait parti d'un groupe d'intellectuel, dont les garçons sont loin d'être aussi beaux que le groupe de Jellal ! Elle amoureuse de Jellal ! Comment fait-t-elle pour ne pas grossir ?

Mirajane donnant une tape sur le dos de Lucy : Venez ! Soyez pas faignantes !  
Lucy : Le problème n'est pas la ! Tu vois ! Erza ne cesse de manger (bla bla bla)  
Mirajane en baillant : Oui ? oui ? oui d'accord , d'accord ...

Elle c'est Mirajane Strauss, elle a 18 ans, elle a commencé la maternelle plus tard comme Erza, elle est très têtue, et féministe , vu le peu de manière qu'elle a, elle se conduit comme un frère protecteur envers nous, ses frères sont Shaw, il fait partie du groupe de Jellal ; et Elfman, qui fait partie du groupe adverse ! Je sais très peu de chose sur sa vie sentimentale car elle ne se livre pas beaucoup à nous, si ce n'est qu'elle est sortie avec Lyon Bastia, l'année dernière ! Il fait partie du groupe de Sting, c'est en quelque sorte le leader ! Il a rompu avec elle au bout du cinquième jour disant qu'il avait couché avec elle ! Depuis je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec un autre garçon. Elle est plutôt sexy, elle aussi ! Cheveux nacre aux yeux bleu, elle n'est ni intelligente ni bête, elle s'emporte très vite quand on la contrarie ! A t-elle un copain ? Pour le savoir, il faudra mener l'enquête.

Jubia : Levy tu viens ! On va acheter un truc à manger !  
Levy : Oui j'arrive !

* * *

Mervi d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le jour où tout a commencé. Je vous déteste.**

Diner chez les McGarden :

Hades (de Grimoir Heart) : Alors Jellal comment s'est passé ta journée ?

Jellal : Très bien ! Je pense que je vais avoir les Félicitations du conseil !

Levy : *Vantard ! *

Hades : Je suis content de l'entendre ! Tu représente les McGarden et les Fernandez ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Jellal : Non ! J'en suis fière !

Hades : Et toi Levy ?

Levy : Je ...*merde !* je ... oui ... moi ... aussi ... père ...

Hades : Je l'espère ! Ne me déçois pas ! Levy !

Levy : Oui p père !

Meldy : Pourtant, j'ai vu tes notes ! Elles ne sont pas terribles du tout !

Levy : *Idiote ! Tais toi ! * Je ... bon où les as-tu vu ?

Hades : Quelles sont ses notes ?

Meldy : 10 en français ! 12 en anglais ! 2 en mathématiques !

Hades : Comment ?!

Levy : ^^' * I am in the shit ! ( traduction : Je suis dans la merde) *

Hades : Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement !

Levy : O oui père !

Jellal sourire narquois : Pauvre cousine ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me demander de l'aide ?

Levy : *Salop!*

Hades : Cela suffit ! Dans ta chambre Levy !

Levy en partant : Oui pè père !

Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle se mettait à insulter Jellal de tous les noms. Il était beau, intelligent, charismatique. Bref. Aucune fille ne lui résistait facilement. Et elle c'était tout le contraire. Personne ne la remarquait ! Et pire, sa sœur Meldy était sa complice maintenant.

Lendemain au lycée :

Jubia était en train de marcher, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues roses, elle pleurait parce que son petit ami Kageyama l'avait quittée, après qu'ils soient passés à l'acte ! elle le savait en même temps ! il faisait parti du fameux groupe ! un groupe de casa nova ! Alors pourquoi lui avait t'-elle offert sa première fois à lui ?! Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui c'est bien pour cela. Elle l'aimait à en mourir ! Devait-elle en parler à ses amies ?

P.O.V Erza :

J'attends devant la porte de la classe les filles, quand je vois Jubia pleurer ! Quoi Jubia ?! Lokser ?! Pleurer ? Impossible ?! Mais c'est bien elle ! Dois-je y aller ou non ? Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, elle me voit, elle essaye de cacher ses larmes, je la serre dans mes bras lui demandant ce qu'il ne va pas.

Fin P.O.V Erza

Jubia : Si je te le dis, tu ne le répéteras pas aux autres ?

Erza : Jubia ! On s'est promis entre nous cinq de ne pas avoir de secret !

Jubia : Je le sais ... Mais bon, en fait, je suis sortie avec Kageyama (d'Eisen Wald) ...

Erza : Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

Jubia : Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache !

Erza : Ça fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Jubia : Depuis trois jours ...

Erza : Attends laisse moi deviner ! Tu as coucher avec lui, et après il t'a laissé tomber ?

Jubia fit un faible hochement de tête !

Erza : Tu le savais, que c'était un coureur de jupon !

Jubia : Oui, mais-

Erza : Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas le seul garçon sur Terre !

Lucy : Hey les filles ça va ? Jubia ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

Erza : Elle vous expliquera tout, quand on sera toute là !

Lucy inquiète : Ok ...

Après que Levy arriva suivie de Mirajane, Jubia leur raconta toute l'histoire !

Levy : Je l'avais pourtant bi bien dit à Erza, qu'il ne fa fallait pas s'intéresser à eux !

Mirajane : Et tu n'as pas écouté mon histoire avec Lyon ? C'est la même version ! Maintenant il va le dire à tout le monde qu'il t'a "sauté" si crûment dit ! Rassure moi c'était pas ta première fois ?

Jubia : Euh ... oui.

Mirajane : Tu es dans la merde ! Il va le dire à tout le monde que t'étais vierge ! ça va circuler vite !

Lucy : Tu lui fais encore plus peur ! Mirajane ! Essayons de trouver une solution !

Levy : Si vous vous vou voulez je peux all aller parler à mon cou cousin JELLAL ! J'en marre de ces bégaiement !

Mirajane : Tu pourrais faire çà ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les bégaiements, chez une fille, c'est mignon !

Levy : O oui ! Mais pas pour toi Erza ! Je ne veux pas t'arranger un coup avec lui ! Çà serait comme signer ton pacte avec le diable !

Erza : Ok ! Allons-y vite ! Avant que ça sonne !

Lucy : On te suit !

Jubia : Je reste ici, moi.

Lucy : Bon je reste avec elle ! Allez-y les filles ! On compte sur toi Levy !

Levy : Je ne gar garanti rien !

Erza : Tentons alors !

Mirajane : Si il se moque de Jubia ! Kageyama, je le tue ! Même si il y a mon frère !

Levy : Mais j'y pen pense ! Pour pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée lui dem demander ?

Mirajane : Peine perdue ! Ils ne m'écoutent jamais ! Et puis Elfman, est dans le groupe de Lyon mais il ne m'a même pas défendu !

P.O.V Levy :

Nous approchons de ce groupe en question ! Je les vois ! Tous aussi sublimes les uns que les autres ! Je vois mon cousin Jellal, tripotant les fesses d'une Trainée ! Minerva ! Il ne peuvent pas avoir plus de goût ! Franchement Minerva ! Je vois qu'un beau blond avec une cicatrice nous a repéré ! Il avertit Jellal qui se retourne ! Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade ! J'ai peur ! Toujours avec ce sourire narquois ! Je le déteste ! Ils me fixent tous à présent ! Je m'aperçois que Mirajane et Erza sont restées dehors ! En me laissant seule devant eux ! Elles sont chiantes !

Fin P.O.V Levy

...: Que désires-tu ?

Levy, j'observe le garçon qui vient de me dire ça, il est vraiment beau ! Au fait je m'y attendais ! Il est brun ébène, grand, on peut distinguer sa musculature sous son tee-shirt, ses cheveux sont en bataille mais ça lui va bien, il plairait sûrement à Jubia !

Jellal : Que me veux tu ? Chère cousine ?

Levy : Je ... je ... je ... qui est Kageyama ?

Jellal souriant : Toujours aussi timide !

Kageyama : C'est moi pourquoi ?

Il est brun, yeux en forme d'amande, cheveux mi-long attachés en une couette, il me dépasse de six têtes comme les autres membres de ce groupe !

Levy : Co con connais tu Jubia Lokser ?

Kageyama : Ouais ! Je l'ai "sauté" hier ! Elle était bonne, trop innocente !

Shaw : Bien joué !

... : Sa poitrine était comment ?

Kageyama : Trop bonne ! Putain !

Non mais je rêve. Ils parlent tous en m'ignorant, je regarde le garçon en question qui a lancé cette réplique. Il est brun. Soudain, je sens que ses yeux rouge sang qui me fixent. Je deviens toute rouge. Non ils l'ont tous remarqués car ils se moquent de moi, y compris lui. Sale idiot !

Levy : Je suis venue ici ! car je je ne veux pas qu que tu di dises à tout le mo monde que tu as couché avec ell elle !

Kageyama : C'est déjà fait !

Levy : Co comment ?!

Kageyama : Tout le monde le sait ^^

Je sens à ce moment là une rage montée en moi. Les yeux baissés, je déglutis. A cause de lui mon amie allait souffrir cette année ! Je ... pleure ?! Non. Tout le monde le voit. Je les déteste !

Kageyama : Ne pleure pas ... Si tu veux, je peux le faire avec toi, si tu es trop jalouse ?

Jalouse, moi ! Sans m'en rendre compte je lui colle une gifle. Tellement forte que l'on entend le bruit. Il recule sous l'impact de la claque. Il me regarde étonné. Ça doit être la première fois qu'il doit en recevoir une.

Kageyama : Tu ...

Levy : Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Vous tous ! Vous êtes des êtres qui ne méritent pas d'être considérés comme des êtres humains ! Même toi Jellal !

Kageyama : Tu ... tu as osé ?

Je me rend compte que j'ai fait la pire gaffe de ma vie ! Je viens de me les mettre à dos ! Je suis ... dans la ... merde ! Mon année est fichue ...

Levy : Je ...

Kageyama : Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

Levy : ...


	3. Chapter 2

Il fallait bien qu'il y ai un chapitre 2. Eh ouais, désolé, mais Erza est très différente que dans l'anime et ça me fais un peu bizarre d'ailleurs, mais c'est pour les besoin de l'histoire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Kylie Scarlet : Mercii ! Jellal est un peu connard (pas qu'un peu) dans mon histoire, donc faut s'attendre à ce qu'il ne ménage pas Erza et je poste la suite assez rapidement puisqu'une bonne partie des chapitres sont déjà écris ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapter 2 : C'est en leur parlant qu'ils sont entrés dans nos vies.**

* * *

Kageyama : Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

Levy : ... Je !

Kageyama : Tu ? tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me donne une gifle, même ma mère ne m'en a jamais donnée a part toi ... tu m'épates ...j'aime ça ... les filles qui ont du caractère ... ça change ^^

Levy : J'espère que tu tu l'as bien sentie et que que, cela ne t'as pas pas traumatisé !

Kageyama : Et tu continues en plus ... Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

Shaw : Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ... de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands ... ma petite ...

Levy troublée : Je ... je ... qui t'as dit que je voulais jo jouer dans la cour des gr grands ?!

Shaw : C'est ce que tu nous montre, en tout cas ... Je le vois.

Levy : ...

Shaw approcha son visage à celui de Levy ...

Levy reculant : Dé dé dégages !

Kageyama : J'en ai marre là. C'est bon, arrêtons de jouer les gars, notre réputation va chuter ...

Gajeel : Grave !

Grey : Kageyama ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça à cette fille qui est comme tu le dis si bien innocente ...

Kageyama : Pour m'amuser ! Mais vous n'avez rien à me reprocher ! Vous êtes pires !

Grey : Je fais ça avec des putes du lycée, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais pas à des filles comme ça ...

Kageyama : Eh mais je vous jure ! Cette meuf est trop bonne ! Vous n'auriez pas résisté.

Grey s'adressant à Levy : Tu peux nous conduire jusqu'à elle ?

Levy : Qu'allez-vous lui lui faire ?!

Grey : Juste la regarder ...

Levy : Je ... Non !

Grey : Comme tu le souhaite, mais je pourrais pas l'aider !

Jellal : Et pourquoi voudrais-tu l'aider ?

Gajeel : Non, mais sérieux ! C'est du n'importe quoi là ! On est des briseurs de cœur ! Allez les gars, on va pas en faire toute une histoire !

Levy : C'est une petite histoire pour vous, parce que vous n'allez pas souffrir des conséquences ! Mais elle si ! A cause de ce sa salaud !

Gajeel : Mais chacun ses problèmes ! Elle n'avait pas à baiser avec lui !

Levy en partant : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler à des débiles comme vous !

Kageyama : A plus ! Petite reviens me voir quand tu seras prête à perdre ta virginité. Je suis doux ...

P.O.V Levy

Non mais je rêve ! Et tout les autres se marrent excepté le beau ténébreux qui voulait voir Jubia ... Il est surement blasé par ces comportements ; moi aussi d'ailleurs.

FIN P.O.V. Levy

Erza accourant auprès de Levy : Alors ?!

Levy : Vous ! VOUS DEUX !

Mirajane : On sait que c'est pas sympa qu'on t'ai laissé tombé, mais on était trop intimidés et on n'en est désolé !

Erza : Oui ! Excuses nous ! On ne recommencera plus !

Levy : Bon ... C'est c'est d'accord.

Erza : Alors il s'est passé quoi ?!

Levy : Ces garçons ne sont que des crétins !

Mirajane : Donc, si j'ai bien compris pour Jubia ... C'est mal parti ?

Levy hocha la tête d'un air triste.

Erza : ...

Mirajane : Allons vite la rejoindre !

Levy : Oui ...

Arrivées, Levy raconta tout ce qu'avait dit Kageyama.

Jubia : Je ...

Levy : Désolé Jubia ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre !

Jubia : Tu n'as pas à être désolé Levy, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Merci Levy ! Je résoudrai ce problème seule, les filles ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Lucy : Jubia ...

...: Donc c'est elle Jubia ?

Levy se retournant : Que fais-tu la ?! En plus, avec ta bande de macaques ?!

Jellal : Parle autrement Levy !

Grey souriant : Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille que s'était fait Kageyama. Et je vois que ça en vaut la peine.

Gajeel : Natsu ! Tu veux que je t'aide à le porter ?

Natsu : Trop ! Il exagère quand même de s'endormir en marchant ! Jamais vu ça !

Gajeel l'aidant à porter : T'inquiètes pas Gajeel Redfox est là ! Ma beauté !

Natsu : Désolé mon mignon mais je suis 100% hétéro !

Gajeel : Moi aussi !

Jellal se mettant la main sur le front : Putain ! Vas-y ! Vous êtes des boulets ! Vous êtes en train de salir notre réputation !

Erza éclatant de rire: C'est un gag ou quoi ?

Jellal la toisant de haut en bas : Qui t'as permis de te moquer de nous ?

Levy : Laisse-la ! A vrai dire ! Moi aussi j'ai envie d'éclater de rire !

Kageyama : Jubia ! Comment ça va bébé ?

Lucy se mettant devant elle : Ne lui adresse même pas la parole connard !

Kageyama : T'es plutôt canon ! Blonde à forte poitrine ! Décidément tu es mon style !

Lucy : Eh bien toi non ! Tu ne l'es pas du tout !

Shaw : Vos gueules putain ! On est venu parler sérieusement et vous Gajeel, Natsu, Luxus et Kageyama foutez la merde !

* * *

Eh voilà, c'est fini !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Proposition alléchante ! Comment elle peut me faire çà !**

* * *

Gajeel : Ah, désolé Shaw.

Shaw : ... Bon revenons à nos affair-

Luxus se réveillant en l'interrompant : OUaahhh j'ai bien dormi ... !

Shaw gardant son calme : Hum ... revenons à nos-...

Luxus : On est où la ?

Shaw : Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Par pitié ! Avant que je ne l'étripe !

Luxus : Qui est-ce que tu comptes étriper là ?!

Gajeel : Luxus, on parle sérieusement, alors fous pas la merde ! Je ressemble à qui quand je parles comme ça ?! Ah ah !

Natsu : Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! Par pitié ! Avant que ne l'étripes ! Ah ah ! A Shaw bien sûr ! Toujours énervé lui !

Shaw : Je suis toujours là !

Jellal se tapant le front : Rohh ! Ca suffit là ! Bref ! Jubia hein !

Jubia : Oui ?

Grey souriant perversement : Ouais ça le fait mec !

Kageyama souriant de la même manière : Je te l'avais dit !

Jellal : Donne-moi une raison, pour que Kageyama répare ses dégâts ?

Levy : C'est évident ! Vous êtes tous des des connards !

Jellal souriant narquoisement : Peut-être, mais des connards qui ont pleins de meufs à leurs pieds.

Levy : Grrr ! Partez d'ici ! L Laissez-nous !

Lucy : Claire !

P.O.V Erza :

Il est si beau ! Avec cet air si sérieux ! Il est so sex ! Les contraires s'attirent. J'ai peut-être une chance de sortir avec lui. Oh tiens ?! Il me regarde cette fois souriant et en me faisant un CLIN D'ŒIL ! Se pourrait qu'il ait remarqué ?

Fin P.O.V Erza

Jellal souriant narquoisement : On dirait que je fais de l'effet pour un soit disant connard.

Erza : Mais ! N'importe quoi ! Ca va pas la tête ! Tu n'est pas attirant du tout !

Levy : Comment as-tu pu c croire que tu faisais de l'effet à Erza ? Tu es si prétentieux !

Jellal : Bref ! Si tu veux que je répare les dégâts, je dois passer une nuit avec l'une d'entre vous !

Levy : Quelle est cette proposition stupide ?!

Grey : C'est la vérité. Si la fille choisie arrive à le séduire.

Jellal fit un clin d'oeil au fille.

Jubia : Alors ce sera moi !

Erza : * QUOI?! Jubia ?! Pourquoi ?

Jubia : Hein pourquoi quoi ?

Erza : *Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute ! * Non non rien !

Jubia : Ah d'accord !

Jellal : Alors, ce sera toi Jubia. Tiens ce papier, je passerais te prendre ce soir.

Shaw : Salut !

Gajeel : Bye !

Jubia : Et mon adresse ?

Jellal : T'inquiètes je l'ai déjà ! Allez à ce soir !

Et il s'en alla.

Erza : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier ?

Jubia lisant à voix haute : Habille-toi bien. Restaurant et boite de nuit chic.

Erza : Tu as des robes ?

Jubia : A vrai dire, non.

Levy : Après les cours viens chez moi. Je le ferais à contre-cœur, mais bon, si c'est pour t'aider ! Et ne tombe surtout pas sous son charme !

Jubia : Oui !

Erza : Bon bah moi je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens les filles !

Lucy : Ok !

P.O.V Erza :

Je marcha jusqu'aux toilettes ! Les larmes aux yeux ! Comment Jubia avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Et elle allait en rendez vous avec lui ! Bon sang, je sais très bien que c'est pour une bonne cause mais, çà fait mal ... Je prenais mon portable et appellais Simon, mon ex-copain, il vient toujours quand je suis triste.

-Allô ?

-Salut c'est Erza ça va ?

-Erza ... Tu pleures ?

-Oui, un peu ...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Jubia va à un rendez vous avec le garçon qui me plait en ce moment ...

-Ah ... Tu es où la ?

-Aux toilettes ...

-Attend-moi. J'arrive !

-Merci ...

Il raccrocha et je l'attendis environ 5 minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la porte finisse par enfin s'ouvrir. Il vient vers moi ! Et s'assoit auprès de moi ... met ses bras autour de mes épaules ... il est mon voisin, on est sorti ensemble, à la fin de mon année précédent ça fait tout juste deux jours qu'on a rompu ... moi ...

-Alors racontes moi tout ?

-Mais tu as le temps ?

-Mais oui ! Je suis sorti de mon cours d'éco rien que pour toi sans donner d'explications à la prof ! Je vais pas y retourner !

-Merci ... Simon, en fait, si je t'ai quitté c'est justement à cause de ce garçon qui a invité Jubia ...

-Ah ... et pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pour lui ? Vous vous connaissiez ?

-A vrai dire ... Je l'ai vu à la cantine l'autre fois, je n'y faisais pas attention en seconde, et en première, mais il m'a regardé de ses yeux verts, mon coeur a battu la chamade à ce moment ...

-Pourquoi ce rendez-vous avec Jubia ?

-Pour qu'elle le séduise, enfin il ... lui donne une opportunité pour réparer les conséquences suite à un acte avec l'un de ses amis.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Jellal Fernandez.

-Tiens tiens ! Il est dans ma classe justement ! C'est un génie !

-Comment ?!

-Eh eh ! Oui. Il est en terminale S, cependant il ne parle qu'à, Grey Fullbester et Shaw Strauss, eux aussi sont dans ma classe, ensuite je l'ai vu avec d'autres mecs, mais dans d'autres classes !

-Ah ... OK.

-Il a 18 ans comme toi et moi, demain il aura ses 19 ans.

-OK.

-Allez ne sois pas triste !

-Oui, tu as raison !

-Voilà, c'est ce sourire qu'il faut que je vois !

-...

-Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller tu n'as plus besoin de moi !

-Non reste !

-Ouais si tu veux, j'ai rien à faire de toutes façons !

FIN P.O.V Erza

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rirent pour un rien, quand la sonnerie se mit à retentire ! Erza se leva ainsi que Simon et ils partirent dans leurs cours respectifs ...

17 h00 fin des cours pour nos héroïnes !

Chez Levy :

Levy : Tiens ! Voilà cette robe sera parfaite! Non celle-là ! Han j'en j'en ai tellement attends ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose te correspondant très bien ! Voilà regarde comme elle est belle ! C'est celle la qu'il te faut !

Jubia : C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

Levy : Essaie-la !

Jubia : Euh ... Mais elle est bien trop belle pour moi.

Levy : Allez ! Je te la donne ! Je ne la met jamais ! En plus toutes ces robes sont trop grande pour moi. Je me demande si mon père fais attention quand il m'offre quelque chose !

Jubia : Mais ce cadeau est trop grand pour moi.

Levy : C'est très impoli de re refuser !

Jubia en l'enlaçant : Merci Levy !

Levy : J'ai trouvé aussi les chaussures ! Tiens ! Je te les donne ! Ca te fera un ensemble ! Et avec ce manteau !

Jubia : Tu me donnes tout ça ?

Levy : Oui ! Mais il y a aussi ça ! Tu allais oublié !

Jubia : Merci beaucoup Levy ! Je ne saurais comment te remercier !

Levy : Venge-toi alors !

Jubia : Ok ! Je vais me changer !

Levy souriant : Vas-y !

* * *

Fini !


	5. Chapter 4

Salut !

Kylie Scarlet : Merci des conseils. J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre 2, c'est de Luxus dont on parle, c'est parce qu'il s'est endormi sur le chemin. En fait, si Levy dit à Jubia de se venger, c'est tout simplement qu'elle espère que Jellal tombera sous le charme de Jubia et que par la même occasion, ça fasse souffrir Kageyama, mais le problème c'est que ça ne le touchera pas puisqu'il n'est pas et n'a jamais été d'ailleurs, amoureux de Jubia. Il s'est juste servi d'elle. Levy et Jubia voient en ce rendez-vous un moyen de vengeance.

Je vous laisse lire, mais j'aimerais juste préciser que je n'ai pas écrit le lime, mais il est d'une amie, je n'en ai encore jamais écris mais je ferais certainement les prochains. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rendez-vous... Irruption**

* * *

Jubia : Alors ?

Jellal : Tu es ravissante ! Mais j'ai vu mieux !

Jubia montant dans sa porche : Sympa ...

Jellal souriant : De rien.

Jubia : *Gamin ! *

Jellal : Bref ! On va au restaurant Droy.

Jubia : Quoi ?! Mais les prix dans ce restaurant sont exorbitants !

Jellal montrant sa carte bleue : T'inquiète, je paierai.

Jubia : ...

Jellal : Et on va ensuite en boite de nuit, "Last night", tu y es déjà allée ?

Jubia : Non.

Jellal : Elle est connue pourtant.

Jubia : Je connais, mais je n'y suis jamais allée !

Jellal : Ouais. OK. Tu vas voir que n'importe n'est pas accepté, il y a même des chambres, on ira -

Jubia : QUOI ?!

Jellal : Bah ouais faut que tu me séduises, et il n'y a qu'une manière pour y arriver, baiser.

Jubia : Attends ! Qui dit qu'après tu vas m'aider, et que quand tu auras couché avec moi tu ne le raconteras pas à tes potes !? Et même, peut-être à tout le bahut !

Jellal : Je ne suis pas idiot comme Kageyama ... Je n'étale pas ma vie privée à tout le monde je baise et c'est tout.

Jubia : Quel grossier personnage !

Jellal : Ouais ! Quand tu me verras à poil tu diras plus ça du tout.

Jubia : Faut voir !

Jellal : Arrête. Tu me fais rougir ...

Jubia : Et toi alors ?! Tu croyais que tu me mettais à l'aise avec tes mots " baiser" et tes clins d'œil ?

Jellal : Roh ! C'est bon !

Jubia : Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toi et les autres ?

Jellal : Non depuis la seconde. Ça y est on est arrivés !

Jubia : C'est ici ?!

Jellal en l'aidant à descendre : Eh oui !

Jubia : Il y a que des bourgs je parie ?

Et il sourit encore mais cette fois-ci d'une manière niaise.

Jubia : Tu y viens souvent avec tes copains ?

Jellal : Ouais tous les soirs restos et boite de nuit.

Jubia : Ok …

Jellal : Prend mon bras.

Jubia : Pourquoi ?

Jellal : Pour faire comprendre que tu es ma compagne ce soir !

Jubia le lui prenant : Ok. Si c'est çà !

Chez Shaw, Mirajane et Elfman 20h30 :

Mirajane en criant : Shaw, t'es où ? Aide-moi s'il te plait ! J'y comprends rien en maths ! Il est où hein ?

Elfman : Sûrement dans sa chambre ! Va voir !

Mirajane partant : Ok. Merci.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Shaw :

Début de lemon : INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 14 ANS VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !

Shaw était en train de se faire faire une fellation par une blonde aux yeux bleus, nue ...

Shaw : Candys ! Vas-y ! Ça vient !

Elle retira sa bouche, il éjacula, il la bouscula sauvagement sur son lit puis commença à parsemer de baisers son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son sexe, il y inséra sa langue, puis commença à lui faire un cunnilingus, habilement, puis mit un doigt, ensuite deux doigts, quand ...

FIN DU LEMON !

Mirajane entrant : Shaw aide-moi ! J'y comprends rien !

Elle se figea sur place, et mit du temps à comprendre, Shaw était sur une jolie blonde. Ils étaient nus.

Mirajane : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shaw se relevant : Putain, tu me soûles ! Tu peux pas toquer ?!

Candys se redressant : *Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire avec son exo de maths à la con ! Je te hais salope !*

Shaw se rhabillant : Bon Candys on finira ça demain dans les toilettes du lycée si t'es d'accord ?

Candys prenant ses vêtements : Ok, j'attends ce jour avec impatience !

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Mirajane, toujours sous le choc bégayait.

Shaw : Montre ton exo de maths !

Mirajane : Tu me demandes ça comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

Shaw : Rohh ! C'est bon ! Fais pas l'innocente ! Je suis plus puceau depuis la seconde !

Mirajane : Mais fais pas ça à la maison ! Et si ça avait été papa ?

Shaw : De 1, je peux le faire dans ma chambre ! De 2, t'avais qu'à toquée à la porte et de 3, je vais la baiser dans les chiottes ! Voilà, t'es contente !

Mirajane : Arghhh tu es si grossier ! « baiser dans les chiottes ! » ?! Tu peux pas la respecter quand tu parles ?!

Shaw : Je pense que cette meuf te déteste, tu nous as interrompu, mais tu l'as défend ! T'es n'est pas nette comme fille toi.

Mirajane : Bref. Tiens mon exo de maths. Aide-moi s'il te plait !

Shaw mettant la main sur son front : Putain t'es grave ! C'est trop simple ! T'es vraiment conne regarde en trois lignes c'est fait ! Voilà ! T'aurais pu le faire seule ! T'abuse Mira ! Tu m'as interrompu pour ça ?! Ah sérieux ! Je suis dégoutté !

Mirajane : Heu ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas un génie !

Shaw : Bon je sors au resto avec Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus ! Allez salut !

Mirajane : Il est 21h00 et toi tu sors ?!

Shaw souriat : C'est pas de ma faute si t'es une no life.

Mirajane : Arrgghh ! Tu vas encore aller fumer des pétards et je ne sais quoi encore !

Shaw se retournant : Tu es trop coincée ! Mira ! Sors un peu ! Même Elfman sort ce soir !

Mirajane : Je n'abîme pas ma santé moi !

Shaw : Oui, mais peut-être que demain sera le dernier ou bien peut être dans deux mois, alors autant en profiter.

Mirajane : C'est sûr que si tu raccourci ta durée de vie !

Shaw : Pourquoi hésiter alors ? Allez bye petite sœur !

Mirajane : Grande !

Shaw : Appelle Lyon pour que tu prennes ton pied ce soir ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne refusera pas !

Mirajane : ...

Shaw était sorti laissant Mirajane seule avec comme réconfort ces dernières paroles.

BIP BIP !

Mirajane répondant : Allo ? Bonsoir qui est à l'appareil ?

Lyon : Salut c'est moi ...

Mirajane : Lyon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lyon : Juste te voir.

Mirajane : Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud pour oser me dire ça !

Lyon : Tu veux pas me voir ? Bon ok alors salut ...

Mirajane raccrochant : Salaud !

Elle fondit en larmes.

Chez Levy :

Levy dormait profondément.

Chez Lucy :

Lucy : Sting ...

Sting : T'es sûr que tes parents vont rentrer demain ?

Lucy l'embrassant : Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Sting : Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Pour qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Lucy s'allongeant sur son lit : Evidemment ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu me manques, tes caresses me manque... Allez, viens avec moi ...

Sting se déshabillant : Tu es toujours avec Mike ?

Lucy : Non. J'ai rompu ce soir, avant de t'appeler.

Sting : Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble ?

Lucy : Non pas du tout, juste une aventure d'un soir me suffit et peut-être plusieurs feront l'affaire.

Sting : Si tu le dis ...

Chez Erza :

Elle lisait un roman qui donnait toutes les astuces pour aborder et séduire un homme, et le mettre dans son lit, mais cette dernière phrase ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne voulait pas du sex mais de l'amour. Comme avec Simon. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà essayé de le faire, mais ils n'avaient pas pu car ses parents étaient arrivés à ce moment-là, toujours vierge et fière de l'être ! Se disait intérieurement Erza.

Dans une boîte sélect :

Jellal et Jubia étaient en boîte et montèrent dans l'une des chambres réservée par Jellal.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain épisode.

Désolé si ce chapitre vous a choqué. Après tout, il m'a beaucoup choqué moi-même alors voilà un chapitre très hot que j'ai honte d'avoir posté. Merci de laisser un commentaire pour me rassurer s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Je le sais ! Alors pourquoi me le dire ? Enfoiré !**

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée :

Jellal : La rumeur qui était vraie a été démentie par moi, Kageyama.

Kageyama : Mais pourquoi ?! Notre réputation t'en fais quoi ?!

Gajeel : Ouais grave ! D'habitude on s'en fout des rumeurs. On est des briseurs de cœur.

Natsu : Elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois aussi gentil avec elle ?

Jellal : A vrai dire, nous n'avons rien fait, on a passé la soirée à discuter, et cette discussion s'est révélée très passionnante.

Grey : Ne me dis pas que tu la trouve attirante pour sa personnalité et non son physique ?

Gajeel choqué : Arrête nous on baise ! On parle pas !

Jellal : Mais cette fille n'est pas comme les putes de ce bahut, elle est différente.

Shaw arivant : Salut !

Gajeel : T'étais où ?

Shaw : T'es ma mère ?

Gajeel : Juste pour savoir.

Shaw : Pour te répondre, je baisais Candys dans les chiottes.

Gajeel : Alors elle était bonne ?

Shaw : Oui, mais elle a cru qu'après çà, j'allais sortir avec elle. Elle est malade cette fille.

Gajeel : Ah...

Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés sauta au cou de Gajeel, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Gajeel en souriant : Hey baby !

Jenny l'embrassant : Je t'aime !

Gajeel : Hum...

Jenny : Mais dis-moi tu sens le parfum !

Gajeel : Ah...

Jenny : Tu m'as trompé ?!

Shaw étouffa un rire ainsi que les autres .

Gajeel : Tu le sais bien Paloma ! Tu es la plus importante à mes yeux, les autres ne sont là que pour me distraire :D

Jenny au bord des larmes : Tu ... j'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour une idiote ...

Gajeel la soulevant : Ne pleure pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, là-bas on pourra faire et parler de tas de trucs.

Jenny : Ok ... Allons-y.

Shaw : Comment il fait ? Je ne pourrai jamais moi !

Natsu : C'est sûr qu'il est en couple avec Paloma officiellement mais c'est pas ça qui l'empêche de baiser.

Ding ding dong !

Jellal : Et merde ! Les cours !

Grey : Bon ben salut Natsu et Luxus, à plus !

Luxus : A plus. Galère !

Shaw partit de son côté accompagné de Grey et de Jellal.

Arrivés en classe :

Simon : Excuse moi, tu es bien Jellal Fernandez ?

Jellal : Oui pourquoi ?

Simon lui donnant un poing : Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un d'autre lors de ton rendez-vous avec Jubia serait triste ?!

Jellal se relevant : Non mais ça va pas ! Et je m'en fous de cette prétendue personne !

Simon énervé : Elle s'appelle Erza Scarlett ...merde ...

Jellal : Erza ? Ah mais je me souviens maintenant, Jubia m'a parlé de celle-ci ...

Simon : ...

Jellal : Comment elle est ?

Grey s'avançant auprès de Simon : Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Tu rappe les gens sans raison ?

Simon : Pour moi tout simplement !

Grey calme : Excuse-toi auprès de lui.

Simon : Va te faire foutre !

Grey lui donnant un coup de pieds dans les parties génitales : Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

Jellal : C'est bon Grey ce coup ne m'a rien fait ; j'ai rien senti, bref elle est comment cette Erza Scarlett ?

Simon à terre : Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire ?

Jellal : Peut-être pour voir qui c'est déjà et ensuite m'arranger pour ne plus la rendre triste.

Erza en apparaissant et criant : Simon ! Est-ce que tu as une calculatrice à me prêter ? J'ai oublié la mi-

Erza avait remarqué Jellal auprès de celui-ci qui était sur le sol en train de se toucher les parties génitales, douloureuses.

Jellal souriant : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Erza : M moi ?!

Simon : Ne lui dis pas !

Erza ne l'ayant pas écouté : Erza ...

Jellal s'approchant d'elle : Ah c'est donc toi.

Erza recula jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin, elle était prise au piège, il plaqua ses poings contre le mur, l'encerclant de ses bras.

Jellal clin d'œil : Il parait que tu as été triste quand je suis parti en rendez-vous avec Jubia ?

Erza regardant Simon avec un regard tueur : ...

Jellal : Saches qu'il n'y aura jamais rien même pas du sexe entre toi et moi, tu n'es pas mon style !

Shaw se moquant : La pauvre !

Grey ne laissait paraître aucune émotion .

Jellal toujours dans la même position : Mon style c'est plutôt ta copine Jubia !

Erza le poussa, en ayant assez de ses moqueries ; si bien qu'il tomba par terre. Elle lui donna une gifle avant de s'enfuir en courant, le cœur brisé, les yeux larmoyants, ce garçon le lui avait brisé, en pensant que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Alors que pour elle, c'était tout le contraire, elle l'aimait.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain épisode.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Un nouvel arrivant et des invitations.**

* * *

Simon : Allô ? Erza je suis désolé pour hier...c'est la énième fois que je tombe sur ton répondeur. Rappelle-moi. Je passerai. A plus.

Zancrow : Eh eh ... Tu appelles ta copine je parie ?

Simon : T'es qui toi ?

Zancrow : Ah désolé. Je m'appelle Zancrow. Je suis nouveau dans cette classe.

Simon : Salut, je suis Simon. Sympa ta coupe de cheveux. J'en connais une qui va être ravie.

Zancrow : Ah ... merci, d'habitude, ça fait fuir les gens .

Simon : Je vois pas pourquoi, ça te donne du style cette coiffure.

Zancrow : Merci. Au fait, c'est qui qui va être ravie ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je viens dans cette ville alors je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir connu quelqu'un ici.

Simon : Non, tu ne la connais pas. C'est fille qui a les cheveux bleu et une coiffure assez originale.

Zancrow : Tu pourras me la présenter un de ces quatre. Au fait là on a cours ?

Simon : Eh bien oui mais comme tu peux le constater le professeur n'est pas là. Donc, ça nous laisse un peu de temps avant de reprendre les cours et cette fille je n'aurais plus à te la présenter parce qu'elle arrive avec une de ses copines.

Zancrow se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et resta bouche bée, de voir une fille aussi belle.

Jubia s'approchant : Ah salut Simon ! Ça va ?

Simon : Oui et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens jamais normalement.

Lucy : Et moi ?! Tu me dis plus bonjour ?!

Simon lui faisant la bise : Roh ! Ça va ?

Lucy rigolant : Oui on est la parce que Jubia voulait venir voir Jellal.

Simon : Et vous savez si Erza va bien ?

Jubia : Malheureusement non mais Levy va bientôt arriver, et je crois qu'elle est partie la voir hier, alors elle nous en dira un peu plus.

Zancrow : Heu ... Simon tu me présentes pas ?

Simon : Ah oui, lui c'est Zancrow et il est nouveau dans cette classe. Zancrow, la blonde c'est Lucy et l'autre Jubia, elles sont toutes les deux en terminale L !

Jubia souriant : Enchantée !

Lucy : Bienvenu au lycée Fairy !

Zancrow : Merci.

Lucy : De rien.

Jubia : C'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse je dois aller voir Jellal, à toute les gens ! Et Lucy tu m'attends s"il te plait ?

Lucy : Pas de problème ! Vas y !

Jubia s'en alla.

Zancrow après qu'elle soit partie : C'est son copain ce Jellal ?

Lucy : Non. Juste un ami, d'après elle, mais je pense que c'est faux.

Zancrow : Ah ...

Lucy : Pourquoi cet air déçu ? Me dis pas que tu craques pour elle ?!

Zancrow : Non non ! Non bien sur que non ! Pas du tout !

Lucy : T'es timide ! Que c'est mimi ! Je pense que tu es son genre de gars ! Alors tente ta chance.

Zancrow : N'importe quoi !

Simon : Avoue !

Lucy : Allez ! Je t'arrangerai un coup !

Zancrow : Pffff ! Arrêtez de m'emmerder ! C'est pas mon type et de plus j'ai déjà une copine ...

Lucy : Tu peux la tromper.

Zancrow : Je ne suis pas un casa nova !

Simon : Arrête ! Quand je t'ai vu ! Je savais que tu étais un tombeur !

Lucy : Moi aussi, j'aurais bien voulu essayer avec toi dans les toilettes du lycée ...

Zancrow : Ah bon ? Tu me trouves si séduisant que ça ?

Lucy : Grave !

Zancrow : Alors ce coup dans les chiottes ça pourrait s'arranger. Je fais une exception à la règle pour ça.

Lucy : Ca m'enchante ! Alors on se dit demain à 14h00 !

Zancrow se s'approchant et se collant à elle : Ce n'est pas une question je suppose. C'est d'accord.

Simon : Et je suis là ! Et la blonde et le nouveau !

Pendant ce temps là Jubia était à l'autre bout de la classe et papotait depuis plusieurs secondes avec Jellal qui avait lâché ses copains quand il l'avait vu .

Jellal : Au fait ça te branche une soirée chez moi, j'en organise une ; tiens ces invitations, il y en a en tout dix là dedans, alors invite tes potes si tu veux, c'est ce soir à 20h00 !

Jubia prenant les invitations : Ok merci ! Bon bah c'est bientôt l'heure je vais y aller à ce soir !

Jellal : A ce soir.

Après qu'elle soit partie, il partit rejoindre ses deux amis Grey et Shaw. Il trouvait cette fille différente de celles qu'il fréquentait, elle l'intéressait, et un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal oui mais cette fille aux yeux noisettes, il n'y arrêtait pas d'y penser, ces larmes coulant sur ses joues roses, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval, elle commençait à lui plaire, à lui faire de l'effet. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

Jubia une fois partie avec Lucy : Eh bien Ino tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour emballer le nouveau !

Lucy : Oui et demain je sens que je vais prendre mon pied !

Jubia : Roh ! Tu vas coucher avec lui ! Franchement Lucy tu le connais même pas !

Lucy : Je vais pas coucher, je vais baiser avec lui ! Coucher c'est quand on est amoureux et les préservatifs ma poule ça existe ! Il semblerait même que tu lui fasses de l'effet.

Jubia : Comment ça ?

Lucy : Bah tu lui plait quoi.

Jubia : Ah mais ... mais je ne suis pas prête encore à avoir une relation ... ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kageyama m'a marqué ...

Lucy : Comme tu veux. Je te dirait comment c'était.

Jubia : Roh ! Je m'en fiche de savoir ces choses là ! Pour moi le principal c'est l'amour et non le sexe !

Lucy :Et au fait je t'ai pas raconté, hier !

Jubia : Quoi ? Racontes !

Lucy : J'ai couché avec Sting.

Jubia: Franchement, Lucy tu dépasses les limites là ! Il t'aime ?

Levy : Mais non ! C'est juste une histoire de cul entre lui et moi !

Jubia secouant la tête : OK ... Tiens, c'est une invitation de Jellal, il y a une soirée chez lui ce soir !

Lucy : Cool ! Justement j'avais rien à faire ! On verra sûrement les membres de l'autre groupe ! Miamm! Invite Zancrow !

Jubia: Si tu veux.

Lucy en courant vers les filles : Eh Mirajane ! On est invité chez Levy !

Levy étonnée : J'étais pas au courant.

Lucy : Normal c'est ton cousin qui a organisé ça !

Levy : Merci de me l'avoir dit j'aurais le temps de me préparer.

Makarof arrivant : Eh les filles en cours ! Je suis là allez vous asseoir !

Toutes les quatre : Oui monsieur !

Lucy prenant place au côté de Mirajane : On va faire les boutiques après.

Mirajane : Ouais ça marche ! Mes frères sont pas là alors ça m'occupera !

Lucy : Ok j'envoie un sms à Levy pour qu'elle fasse passer le message à Jubia;

Levy recevant un sms : "Shopping après ce cours, dis-le à Jubia. On ira chercher Erza "

Jubia lisant aussi : Ok !

Levy montra à Lucy son pouce pour lui dire que c'était ok.

Mirajane chuchotant : Je t'ai pas dit ! L'autre fois, j'ai trouvé mon frère Shaw avec une fille à poil sur le lit !

Lucy : La chanceee. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être dans son lit.

Mirajane : Il n'est pas si beau que ça !

Lucy : C'est toi qui le dit.

L'heure terminée, elles partirent toutes ensemble chez Erza mais avant Jubia donna deux invitions à Zancrow ainsi qu'a Simon, il était 15h57, les boutiques fermaient à 18h00, elles avaient largement le temps !

Levy leur expliqua en route ce qu'il s'était passé entre Erza et Jellal son cousin.

Levy sonnant : Erza ! C'est nous ! Descend !

Erza : J'arrive ...

Jubia : Elle est habillée ?

Levy : Oui je lui ai envoyé un SMS, comme quoi elle était invitée chez moi et qu'on allait faire du shopping !

Lucy : Ouf tu me rassures .

Erza arrivant : On y va ?

Toutes : Ouais on t'attendais ! Alors racontes nous ...

Erza : Je me suis juste pris un râteau, mais ce n'est rien. Alors n'en parlons plus !

Levy : Ok !

* * *

Voilà.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Lumière !**

* * *

Chez les McGarden et Fernandez 19h30 :

Levy : Tu au aurais pu me le dire ... pour la fête ...

Jellal : Je ne voulais pas t'inviter.

Levy : Ah ...

Jellal : Mais comme Jubia t'a donné une invitation, je ne peux rien y faire pour une fois que tu n'es pas un thon.

Levy : ...

Jellal : Prend-le pour un compliment ... A toute !

Levy trouvait ses paroles tellement vraies, elle tomba sur son lit.

Chez les Strauss :

Shaw : Waouh Mira ! T'es une bombe ! Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je t'aurais sauté dessus et ...

Mirajane l'interrompant : Heureusement que je le suis alors ! Je ne veux pas savoir la suite !

Elfman : Sérieux les cheveux lisses sur toi ça le fait et la robe ! miam !

Mirajane : Mais vous n'êtes que des pervers !

Shaw : On peut y aller et faire la route avec toi, pour une fois que tu nous rend fier ! ^^

Mirajane courant après Shaw : AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh je vais te tuer

Elfman les suivant : Çà promet ...

Chez Jubia 19h40 :

Jubia : Alors t'en pense quoi ? Lucy t'es vraiment trop belle !

Lucy : He he bah toi on dirait une ...

Jubia fermant les yeux en s'attendant au pire : Une ?

Lucy souriant : Une actrice de cinéma.

Jubia soulagée : Merci ! Bon bah on y va. Il est 19h43 là on va être en retard !

Lucy : Ouais allons retrouver Les beaux gosses !

Jubia : On va d'abord chercher Erza !

Ino : Ok.

Chez Erza 19h50 :

Erza : Elles en mettent du temps ! grr

Simon : Cette robe te va bien princesse.

Erza lui sautant au cou : Simon ! Heureusement que tu es là !

Simon : Hé hé ! Je te présente Zancrow !

Zancrow la regardant de haut en bas : Je rêve ! Toutes les filles de cette école sont belles !

Erza rigolant : Salut Zancrow, je suis Erza.

Il lui sourit.

Simon : Tiens je vois par la fenêtre Jubia et Lucy !

Erza : Elles viennent me chercher ! Venez on descend ! On va être en retard !

Simon : Ok ! Zancrow tu viens !

Zancrow : Ouais !

Manoir McGarden et Fernandez 20h00 les invités sont là :

Lucy courant en portant sur son dos Jubia : ON Y EST JUBIA !

Cobra parlant à Sting : Alors c'est elle Lucy ? Ça va elle est plutôt belle.

Sting : Qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Zancrow : C'est pas pour dire, mais vous vous faites trop remarquées.

Erza touchant son front : C'est encore Lucy !

Jubia : Pose moi par terre ! Tout de suite Lucy !

Lucy la lâchant : Ok ! voilà !

Jubia se relevant : Je vais te ...

Mirajane arrivant avec Levy : Hey les filles ! Tout le monde vous regarde.

Jubia : Lucy ! JE VAIS TE T ...

Erza l'interrompant : Waouh vous êtes trop belles Levy et Mirajane !

Jubia se calmant : J'ai compris ...

Zancrow à Simon : Elles sont toujours comme ça ?

Simon blasé : Oui.

Jellal s'approchant d'eux : Salut Jubia, et salut les autres ... Tenez c'est des masques, on improvise une soirée masquée, c'est bien plus mystérieux.

Erza baissa la tête pour pas qu'il ne la reconnaisse, il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner son masque ; il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue constata Erza de soulagement enfilant son masque au plus vite.

Jellal après avoir fini : Bon bah je vous laisse, à plus.

Haut parleur : Nous allons éteindre les lumières ! Profitez-en pour embrasser l'élu de votre cœur.

Jubia : Hein ?

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Erza s'éloignant : Hé vous êtes où ! Hé ho !

Jubia à son tour : Roh ... je suis perdue là ...

Lucy passa une main sur le dos de Zancrow et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il devait y avoir des chambres pas loin, il la suivit sans rechigner ...

Mirajane en marchant tomba sur quelqu'un qui à priori avait fait un malaise car elle sentit son corps allongé par terre.

Mirajane : Et ça va ?!

...: Réveille pas les gens qui dorment ! Putain ! On baisera après si tu veux !

Mirajane : Comment ?! Premièrement, je ne veux pas baiser avec toi ! Deuxièmement, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de faire un malaise ... et troisièmement on s'endort pas comme ça n'importe où et n'importe quand !

...: C'est bien ma veine d'être tombé sur une emmerdeuse ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Mirajane : Mirajane et toi ?

... souriant : Luxus. Enchanté de te connaitre. Tu vas au lycée Fairy tail ?

Mirajane : Oui et toi ?

Luxus : Oui ...Tu serais pas Mirajane Strauss ?

Mirajane : Oui pourquoi ?

Luxus : Je connais ton frère Shaw.

Mirajane : Ah tu fais parti de ce groupe j'imagine ?

Luxus : Oui...

Mirajane : Maintenant que je me souviens, mon frère a mentionné ton prénom quelques fois.

Luxus : Ah, ok.

Du côté de Levy :

Levy se faisant bousculer : Heu.

...: Désolé mademoiselle ...

Levy : Non, ce n'est rien.

...: Vu que j'ai trouvé enfin quelqu'un je vais rester avec toi si tu permet ?

Levy : Oui bien sûr.

...: Tu t'appelles comment ?

Levy : Le Levy et toi ?

...: Gajeel. Tu es la fille de l'autre fois ? Celle qui est venu se plaindre ?

Levy : Comment ça ?

Gajeel : Kageyama.

Levy : Oui c'est moi, toi tu es ?

Gajeel : Le brun aux yeux rouges.

Levy rougissant : Ah ... Tu es en quelle classe ?

Gajeel : En terminale ES1, et toi ?

Levy : En terminale L6.

Du côté de Jubia :

...: Apprends à marcher.

Jubia : Heu oui désolé.

... après un long moment d'attente : Tu vas rester planter là combien de temps ?

Jubia : Bah en fait, je suis seule là alors ...

...: Ça n'était pas une question.

Jubia : Tu t'appelles comment ?

...: A quoi ça te servirait de savoir mon nom ?

Jubia : Je sais pas ... Moi c'est Jubia ...

...: Celle qui s'est faite sauter par Kageyama ?

Jubia, à cette instant, eu pincement au cœur.

...: Dans ce cas tu m'intéresse .

Jubia : Ah ...

Du côté d'Erza :

Erza : Toujours rien ... Ça va durer longtemps ?!

...: Excuse-moi tu es seule ?

Erza : Heu oui tu es qui ?

...: Je m'appelle Cobra et toi ?

Erza déçu : Erza ...

Haut parleur : Dans quelques secondes nous allons rallumer les lumières, embrassez vous ! 4

Luxus sauta sur les lèvres de Mirajane. Tandis que celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

Haut parleur : 3

Gajeel : Heu bah je crois que ...

Et, il l'embrassa.

Haut parleur : 2

Jubia : Tant pis ; si tu ne m'apprécie pas !

Jubia se jeta sur les lèvres de Grey Fullbester, qui lui resta impassible, il se contenta de tourner sa langue ...

Haut parleur : 1

Cobra : Désolé.

Il s'empara des lèvres d'Erza, choquée.

Haut parleur rallumant les lumières : 0. C'est terminé !

Mirajane regardant Luxus : Heu ...

Luxus : Tu es vraiment belle. Ne dis rien pour ce geste, çà gâcherait la magie. Je te laisse. A plus la belle emmerdeuse.

Mirajane le suivit du regard, il était si gentil, musclé, beau ... Il lui plaisait. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Pourquoi cette lumière s'était-t-elle rallumée ?!

Levy conclu que c'était bel et bien ce blond qui l'avait fait rougir, et celui qui s'était moqué d'elle, il la dépassait de 5 têtes, il lui sourit puis parti la laissant rêver ...

Grey ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard, partit. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé embrasser un dieu vivant comme lui. Froid ..., certes, mais au contact de sa peau, on sentait son sang chaud.

Devant Erza se trouvait un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains, légèrement roux ... , elle le regarda bouche bée, lui aussi, quand une belle fille arriva lui sautant au cou ... devant ses yeux, gênés.

Kim : T'es chiant Cobra, t'aurais pu rester au lieu de partir dans tout les sens pour ne pas avoir à m'embrasser !

Cobra la portant : Allez pardonne-moi, on va rejoindre Sting.

Kim l'embrassant : Ok ... Décidément, je te pardonne toujours ...

Erza restait plantée là. Ils l'avaient ignoré tous les deux. Décidément, c'était mal partit pour elle côté amour.

********************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode*******************************


	9. Chapter 8

Je suis désolé mais ce chapitre sera très court. En fait, ils sont toujours à la fête.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Tout est fini**

* * *

Erza était avec Simon assise dans un coin de la cuisine et ils discutaient.

Erza : J'en peux plus ...

Simon : Arrête !

Erza : Je plais pas au sexe opposé ...

Simon : Mais si tu m'a plu à moi, arrête tu vas tout vomir après !

Erza : Oui mais il n'y a pas que toi dans la vie !

Erza vint de réaliser que ses paroles étaient assez dures envers lui.

Erza en partant : Je te laisse ...

Simon n'essayant même pas de la suivre : C'est vrai ...

Zancrow donnant une tape à l'épaule de Simon : Hey ça va toujours ?

Simon se tournant : Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur la joue droite -_-

Zancrow s'essuyant : Ah ! Merci !

Simon : Mais de rien ... C'est Lucy ... -_-

Zancrow : Heu oui ! Comment tu le sais ?

Simon : Laisse tomber ... -_- Je te laisse ...

Zancrow prenant une coupe de champagne : Ok, vas-y !

Levy parlait avec Jubia, toujours les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il était accompagné de sa copine ... cette fille aux cheveux blonds était vraiment belle, mais pourquoi l'avoir embrassée elle et pas Jenny ? Était-il vraiment un coureur de jupon, un briseur de cœur ? Elle était pourtant amoureuse, il lui avait volé son premier baiser ... elle était amoureuse, mais lui devait totalement s'en foutre d'elle à l'heure qu'il était ... oui totalement s'en foutre ...

Jenny : Gajeel ! Pourquoi cette fille là-bas n'arrête pas de te regarder ?! Tu m'as encore trompé ?! J'en peux plus ...

Gajeel souriant : Mais non, comme c'était la première fille que j'ai trouvé sur le chemin, je l'ai embrassé c'est tout, mais elle ne me plait pas, c'est pas mon style, quand on a allumer la lumière, j'ai été dégoûtée. C'est toi la seule.

Jenny : Je te crois, même moi j'aurais été dégoûtée à ta place.

Jellal : Vous parlez un peu de ma cousine là ! Et si vous l'insultez et bah moi je suis quoi ?

Gajeel : Désolé Jellal. Désolé ...

Jellal : A vrai dire j'en rien à foutre d'elle, mais lui ressemblant ...

Sting s'incrustant : C'est ta cousine la brune là-bas ? Elle est trop bonne !

Jellal : C'est une perte de temps pour toi, elle a un balais coincé dans le cul. Elle l'a jamais fait ...

Sting : Mais j'aime bien les dépuceler !

Jellal : Comme tu veux !

Gajeel en souriant : Eh ! Elle m'appartient cette virginité ! Je l'ai embrassé en premier.

Jenny le tapant : Gajeel ! Je croyais que c'était pas ton style !

Gajeel : -_-'

Jellal : Baisez-là à deux ! Je m'en branle !

Pendant ce temps là, Erza admirait la vue depuis le balcon où elle était, toujours un verre à la main, quand une voix surgit de nulle part :

Cobra : Hey !

Erza se retournant ébahie : Euh, salut ...

Cobra : Que fais-tu là toute seule ?

Erza s'empourprant : Rien et toi ?

Cobra : Je m'ennuyais là-bas, alors ...

Erza : Ah ok ...

Cobra : ...

Erza rougissant : ...

Cobra : Tu parles pas beaucoup !

Erza : Je suis timide ...

Cobra : Mouais ...

Erza : ...

Cobra en souriant : Tu embrasses bien en tout cas !

Erza rougissant : Merci ...

Cobra : Mais de rien, c'est sincère ...

Erza : Ah ...

Cobra : Tu peux me ré-embrasser ?

Erza : Non mais ...

Cobra s'approchant : Je veux même plus qu'un baiser ...

Erza : Je ... Tu n'as pas une copine ?

Cobra : Bah oui pourquoi ?

Erza : Tu n'as pas honte de draguer une autre fille que ta copine ?

Cobra : Bah non, c'est juste pour le cul !

Erza lui donna une gifle : Espèce de salaud ! Je suis pas une pute moi !

Elle partit loin de lui, souhaitant de tout cœur ne plus le revoir au cours de la soirée.

Cobra : Elle m'a tapé ?!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Attirance**

* * *

Cobra sous le choc : ...

Lyon : T'as vu un fantôme où quoi ?

Cobra : ...

Grey : Il se passe quoi ?

Sting : Il est comme ça depuis un quart d'heure !

Gajeel était occupé à accaparer les lèvres de sa dulcinée qui n'était autre que Jenny ... sur le sofa situé au centre de la pièce.

Levy : ...

Jubia : T'es triste ?

Levy : Non non ... Ça va !

Jubia : Arrête Levy ! Je sais que tu craques pour le gars aux piercing là-bas ... Tu sais, il la trompe avec plusieurs filles.

Levy : Oui ! Mais, il est si ...

Jellal arrivant par derrière : SEXY ?! Hé hé ! Tu le kiffes avoues ! Je t'arranges un coup avec lui ! Attends ici !

Levy : Haaaa ! Non, Jellal ! Arrêtes !

Jellal : Hep, Gajeel ! Arrête d'emballer Jenny, il y a une meuf qui te kiffes et qui n'apprécie pas ce spectacle ...

Levy : Merde merde ! Je me cache où ?!

Gajeel rigolant : Qui ça peut bien être ?

Jellal : Celle que tu as embrassé lorsque la lumière était éteinte ! Ma cousine ! Elle est là regarde ! Elle part se cacher !

Jenny : Arrêtes Jellal ! Je SUIS la copine de Gajeel !

Gajeel : ...

Jellal : Il y a des chambres en haut ! Va la rejoindre !

Jenny se relevant d'un bond : C'en est trop ! Je me casse bye !

Gajeel s'éloignant : A demain !

Jenny partit en pleurant de la fête.

Jellal : *Mince, je sautes qui ce soir ?!* Hé Jenny ! Attends ! Faut que je te parle !

Jenny s'arrêtant : Oui ?

Jellal : *-_- Cette fille me fait pitié par moment ...* Faut que tu te venges !

Jellal s'emparant de ses lèvres : Comme ça ...

Jenny répondit à son baiser.

D'un autre côté :

Lucy : J'ai couché avec Zancrow !

Erza blasé : Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Lucy : Au fait je t'ai vu embrasser le roux qui s'appelle Cobra !

Erza : T'as couché avec lui ?!

Lucy honteuse : ...

Erza : Non, c'est bon. J'ai compris que dans ce monde, les filles sages et pures n'ont pas leur place. Si c'est çà ! Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Erza s'empara d'une coupe de champagne, commençant à boire.

Erza : Santé !

Lucy : Erza ...

Du côté de Levy :

Levy soliloquant : De toute façon, je ne serais jamais sa copine. Rien ... Je ne suis pas son style ...

Gajeel arrivant par derrière : Hey ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la seule ?

Levy sursautant : Haaaaa !

Gajeel affichant un sourire moqueur : Waouh tu cries fort dis donc !

Levy piqua un fard.

Gajeel : Tu parlais de qui à l'instant ?

Levy : Hein de qui ? De quoi? Mais de personne ! Je parlais seule !

Gajeel souriant : Ah ok ...

Levy : ...

Gajeel : Tout à l'heure Jellal m'a dit que tu me kiffais !

Levy : Hein ?! *Jellal ! Salaud !* M Mais n'importe qu quoi !

Gajeel : Ha c'est vrai ? Oh je suis ...

Levy : ?

Gajeel : -assez déçu, j'ai planté ma copine pour venir te voir.

Levy : QUOI ?

Gajeel : Oui ... Mais bon tant pis.

Levy : ... Et pourquoi tu es venu me voir ?

Gajeel : Parce que tu me plais.

Levy avait les yeux écarquillés, elle était abasourdie.

Gajeel était amusé, il n'avait jamais vu auparavant une fille aussi timide qu'elle. Cette timidité la rendait attractive ... Il était attiré par elle...

**************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode*************************


	11. Chapter 10

Désolé du retard, je n'avais plus accès à internet. Mais... Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre me fera pardonner !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'après-fête**

* * *

Lundi au lycée 12h00 Heure de déjeuner :

Jubia : Grey Fullbester, d'après ce que m'a dit Jellal.

Lucy : Je vois pas qui c'est.

Jubia : Grand ténébreux, dieu ! C'est un dieu ! Et il embrasse comme un dieu !

Erza lassée : La ferme ! Jubia ! Arrêtez c'est stupide ...

Jubia choquée : Ça va Erza ?

Erza : Non ça va pas ! J'en ai marre ! Arrêtez de parler des garçons comme s'ils étaient une drogue dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passez ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Vous m'avez soûlé ! Salut.

Erza se leva d'un bond, furieuse, sous les yeux effarés de ses amies.

Jubia : Elle a quoi ?

Lucy : Premièrement, Jubia t'es parti en rendez-vous avec le type qui lui plaisait ce qui l'a énormément blessée, puis vendredi, un gars qui lui plaisait bien, l'a pris pour une pute. Voilà !

Jubia : Me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui ?

Lucy : C'est un pote à Sting, c'est pour lui que j'ai rompu avec Sting, mais tu vois, il m'a pris pour une conne. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

Jubia : D'accord ... Et avec Luxus vous vous parlez plus !

Lucy souriant : Je préfère !

Jubia : Pourquoi ?

Lucy souriant toujours : Laisses tomber trop long à expliquer !

Jubia : Ok si tu veux !

Levy les interrompant : Où sont Mira et Erza ?

Jubia : Kyaaa ! Levy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! T'étais où ?

Levy : A la bibliothèque. J'étudiais la conscience.

Jubia : Ah ok ! Bah Erza est partie je ne sais où et Mira est avec ...

Lucy : C'est bon je sais ... elle est avec Luxus !

Levy prenant place à côté d'elles : Ok

Jubia : T'es partie où vendredi ? Je t'ai plus revu !

Levy souriant : J'étais avec Gajeel !

Jubia : Avec ce gars brun avec les piercings ?

Levy : Exactement ! Il est très sympa !

Lucy : Gajeel Redfox ?

Levy souriant : Oui !

Lucy : Attention avec ce gars, il sort avec la sœur de Mike !

Levy : La fille aux longs cheveux blonds ?

Lucy : Oui et il se sert des filles !

Levy : ... Mais il est tellement gentil avec moi !

Jubia : Tiens quand on parle de lui !

Levy se retournant : Gajeel !

Gajeel l'ignorant, passant son chemin aux bras de Jenny !

Levy : ...

Lucy : Je te l'avais dit ! Il ne sort qu'avec des filles populaires. Comme le reste de son groupe d'ailleurs, sauf Luxus !

Jubia : Mira n'est pas populaire ?

Lucy : Bah ... Ah oui ! Elle est sortie avec Lyon alors ça fait d'elle une fille populaire !

Levy : ... Enfin, je t'écouterai la prochaine fois...

Jubia : Et Grey est sérieux, lui ? Je le vois jamais entouré de filles !

Lucy : Les apparences sont trompeuses ! Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, j'ai écouté une rumeur selon laquelle, il aurait couché avec les 14 filles traînées en chef du lycée, comme Minerva !

Jubia : Hein ?! les 14 ?! C'est sûrement une fausse rumeur !

Lucy : Ouais. Si tu veux !

Du côté d'Erza :

Erza : J'en ai marre !

Sans se rendre compte d'où elle allait ! Elle rentra dans un mur, faisant tomber ses livres.

...: Hey, ça va ?

************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************

Qui peut bien être cette personne avec Erza ? Vous aurez la réponse au prochain épisode.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Espoirs**

* * *

Erza se relevant : Oui, ça va.

...: Attends je vais t'aider.

Erza releva sa tête pour ne reconnaitre que ... Jellal ...

Jellal souriant : Heu ... tiens !

Erza baissant la tête récupérant ses livres : M merci ...

Jellal : Tu bégaies comme ma cousine ha ha ! C'est pas toi d'ailleurs la fille de l'autre fois ?

Erza toujours la tête baissée vers son sac : L'autre fois ?

Jellal : La fille qui s'appelle Erza, si c'est bien cela ?

Erza : ...

Jellal se levant, blasé : Bon eh bien ... Si tu veux, recommençons tout du début ? Quel est ton prénom ?

Erza toujours sur le sol, le regardant droit dans les yeux : C'est Erza et toi ?

Jellal : Jellal. Eh bien enchanté Erza.

Erza se releva, afin d'être à sa hauteur, mais tomba, comme toujours, elle était maladroite. Par chance, il la rattrapa, laissant sa tête se poser sur son torse. Elle se détacha tout de suite de lui, et garda le silence.

Grey : Eh Jellal arrête de draguer ! On va manger !

Jellal : Ok, j'arrive !

Erza : Bon bah salut ...

Jellal lui tendant un bout de papier : Salut ! Attends, tiens mon numéro ! Ne le perds pas ! Appelle moi !

Erza le prenant : Je ... C'est d'accord !

Jellal : Allez, à plus !

Erza : A plus.

Il laissa une Erza joyeuse, avec de nouveaux espoirs naissant en elle !

Du côté de Mirajane et Luxus :

Mirajane était avec Luxus avec qui elle avait fait connaissance à la fête d'anniversaire de Jellal. Luxus finissait de l'aider en mathématiques.

Mirajane : Merci, pour ton aide en maths !

Luxus : De rien.

Mirajane sourit et garda le silence, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

Luxus : Bon bah j'y go ! Mes potes m'attendent, bisous.

Mirajane : Ah ... Ok, bisous.

Après qu'il soit parti, Mirajane, mit sa main contre sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Etait-t-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle se fit interrompre par une voix grave qu'elle reconnaissait ... celle de Lyon.

Lyon : Mirajane, faut qu'on parle !

Mirajane rangeant ses affaires, furieuse : Il n'y a plus rien à dire Lyon ! C'est fini !

Lyon s'emparant de sa main : Non ! Mirajane ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ?!

Mirajane au bord des larmes : Si tu étais vraiment amoureux de moi ... tu n'aurais pas balancé à tout le monde que tu avais couché avec moi et que c'était ma première fois ! Je te croyais, moi ! Je t'aimais ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a blessé ! Mais, maintenant, il en est autrement ! J'ai tourné la page Lyon ! Je ne retournerais plus avec toi ! Tu m'as bien compris ?! JAMAIS ! Alors arrête tes excuses bidons !

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne puis partit en courant vers la sortie de la permanence, le bousculant au passage.

Lyon pleurant : MIRAJANE ! Reviens ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ...

Pendant ce temps-là, à la cantine :

Jubia : Grey ! Regarde Lucy ! Il est là !

Lucy regardant : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal ...

Jubia : Lucy n'y penses même pas !

Lucy : Roh c'est bon t'inquiètes ! C'est pas parce que je le trouve pas mal que je veux coucher avec lui !

Jubia : Oui tu as raison ... Je m'emporte peut-être un peu trop...

Zancrow accompagné de Simon se dirigeait vers eux : Hey, salut !

Lucy : Hey Zancrow ça va ?

Zancrow s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Bien et toi ?

Lucy :Très bien !

Simon prenant place à côté de Levy : Où est Erza ? Je l'ai pas vu le lendemain de la soirée, ni le surlendemain ...

Jubia : Erza est partie je ne sais où, elle était furax.

Simon : Ah ok ...

Zancrow commençant à engloutir son repas, chuchotant à Lucy : Alors tu as pensé à moi ce week ?

Lucy rigolant : Et comment ? Ne pose pas la question c'est évident !

Jubia : Comment je fais pour l'aborder ?!

Zancrow : ?

Levy : Jubia veut que le grand brun là-bas la remarque !

Ayant parlé fort, la cantine se tut, se tournant vers Jubia, surtout le grand brun, nommé Grey Fullbester, esquissant un sourire microscopique, surtout quand il la vit, embarrassée :

Jubia : Heu ... LEVY ! Pourquoi tu parles fort quand il faut pas ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Heu, c'est Levy, elle cherche l'attention du grand aux yeux rouges et ne sait pas quoi faire alors elle a sorti cette connerie ! Dit-elle en souriant embarrassée.

Levy les yeux larmoyants : Jubia ... je ...

Lucy : Jubia t'as été trop loin là !

Jubia: Bah elle avait pas à dire ça aussi fort ! Je suis sadique ah ah !

Levy sortant en courant de la salle.

Lucy : Le-Levy ?

Zancrow : J'avoue là que tu y a été un peu fort Jubia. Elle est timide ...

Jubia : ...

Lucy : C'est vrai !

Simon se levant : Des fois tu es très puérile ... voulant tourner au ridicule Levy, c'est toi qui t'es rendue le plus ridicule devant ce mec. Si j'étais lui je voudrais pas sortir avec toi sérieux.

***********************A suivre dans le prochaine épisode************************


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Organisation**

* * *

Les cours se finissaient, il était 17h25. Les élèves sortirent soulagés du lycée Fairy, sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtà sortir avec amis en boîte, comme Gajeel et le reste du groupe, ici présent :

Gajeel allumant une cigarette : On squatte où ce soir ?

Grey prenant la cigarette de Gajeel : Faut voir.  
Jellal : Ouais ... Tiens, il y a ma cousine qui sort ! Si tu veux aller la voir Gajeel !  
Gajeel : Hein, quoi ?! Je ne suis pas intéressé par ta cousine, elle est beaucoup trop timide.  
Jellal : A toi de voir.  
Kageyama : Vous trouvez pas que la blonde de la dernière fois est trop bonne ?!  
Grey : Ouais bof ...  
Jellal : Pas trop mon style ^^  
Shaw : Mouais mais moi la meuf que je trouve hyper canon c'est ta couz Jellal !  
Jellal souriant narquoisement : Que veux tu ?! Ma famille est connu par la beauté de ses héritiers ! Sauf que Levy traîne avec des meufs ... J'te dis pas ! Au lieu de traîner avec Minerva ou Jenny !

Du côté d'Erza et Levy :

Erza : Regarde Jellal m'a donné son numéro !

Levy : Ah ... Attention avec lui.  
Erza : T'inquiète !  
Lucy : Attendez-nous les filles !  
Jubia parlant à Levy : Tu me pardonnes ? Je ne le referai plus jamais.  
Levy souriant : Ok ! Excuses acceptées !  
Mirajane : Enfin tout rentre dans l'ordre !  
... : Eh Mirajane !  
Mirajne : Merde, putain ! Bon les filles je vous laisse ! Salut à demain, bisous.  
... courant après elle : Mirajane ?!

Plus loin :

Luxus observait la scène et demanda à Shaw : Qui est le mec qui course ta sœur ?  
Shaw : C'est Lyon !  
Luxus : Pourquoi il la suit comme ça ?  
Shaw : T'intéresserais-tu à ma sœur aînée ?  
Luxus : Non ! Les filles comme elles ne sont pas faites pour moi ! Il me faut une vraie femme !  
Shaw : Ah ah ! Si tu le dis !  
Jellal : Bon les mecs, ce soir tous chez Grey !  
Shaw : Ok c'est noté ! Bon j'y go les gens ! A plus !  
Gajeel souriant : Ouais, moi aussi. Bye !  
Grey : Salut ! Jellal, on y va !  
Jellal : Ok !  
Luxus : Attendez-moi les gars là putain ! Je viens chez toi Grey ! J'ai la flemme de repartir chez moi !  
Grey : Ok, pas de soucis !  
Natsu : ATTENDS Gajeel ! Vas-y espèce de salaud !  
Gajeel : Oh c'est bon ma poupée !  
Natsu clignant des yeux : Oh je suis touchée !  
Gajeel : Eh eh !  
Kageyama partant rejoindre Grey, Jellal et Luxus : Wait for me ! T'as une clope Grey ? Jellal ? ou Luxus ?  
Luxus lui en lançant une : Attrape !  
Kageyama l'attrapant : Merci !  
Jellal : Bon, on invite qui sinon ?  
Grey : Minerva, Jenny pour faire chier Gajeel, Paloma, Candys, et cette fille aux cheveux bleu ... *Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?*  
Jellal : Hein Jubia Lokser ?  
Grey : Hn.  
Jellal : Au fait, t'as un coup avec elle c'est sûr ! Elle m'a demandé comment tu t'appelais !  
Grey : Tu lui as pas dit ?!  
Jellal : Bah oui ! Ah ah !  
Grey : Connard.  
Jellal : Va te faire !

Le portable de Jellal vibra dans sa poche, il décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Oui allô. Heu, tu sais, je suis la fille de ce matin ; celle à qui tu as donné ton numéro : Erza !

-Ah oui Erza ! Ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va ! Au fait, ça tombe bien que tu appelles ! Je voudrais que tu viennes, à une soirée entre -pote ce soir. Ça te dit ?

Vers quelle heure ?

-20h00, la fête se finit, en fait, il n'y a pas d'heures déterminées. On peut dormir là-bas ! Tu veux ?

-Ah ! Heu... Oui avec grand plaisir !

-Ramène tes potes ! C'est chez Grey Fullbester, rue du parmentier 87, OK ?

-D'accord !

-Allez, à ce soir Erza !

-Oui !

Il avait déjà raccroché, au plus grand regret d'Erza ... Elle se hâta d'appeler ses amies, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Grey : C'était qui ?  
Jellal souriant : Une meuf ; je me fous de sa gueule !  
Grey : Méchant !  
Jellal : Que veux-tu ?!

Après cette dernière phrase qui arracha un rire à Kageyama, ils partirent vers la demeure des Fullbester !  
La soirée promettait d'être jouissive !

**********************A suivre dans le prochaine épisode***********************


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Roue de secours et pari**

* * *

Grey : On a tout ?

Jellal : Ouais, Gajeel va ramener des pétards et Natsu de l'alcool !

Kageyama : Et est-ce qu'il y a des lits ?

Grey blasé : Tu me prends pour qui ? Idiot ...

Kageyama : Roh c'est bon, je te faisais marcher !

Luxus : Bref, je crois avoir aperçu Candys dehors ! Je vais voir.

Kageyama : Elle est à toi ce soir ! Je l'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois !

Luxus se levant : Mouais non en fait, j'ai plus trop envie d'un coup...

Il partit ouvrir la porte, pour se retrouver devant une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à ses fesses, de grands yeux noirs, le fixaient, ils l'incitaient à lui proposer d'entrer :

Luxus : Entre !

Candys sautant sur Luxus : Lux ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui !

Luxus : Ah bah, je suis content ! Maintenant, descend. Et va voir ailleurs.

Peu après d'autres personnes firent leur entrée comme le groupe de poufs du lycée, les BTS, comme Lyon et Sting suivi de de Cobra, Elfman, Konan,Totomaru, ainsi que Gajeel, Natsu et Shaw.

Quand finalement, Jubia, Levy, Erza, et Lucy firent leur entrée. C'est Grey qui partit ouvrir.

Grey ouvrant : Entrez !

Jubia rougissant : T toi ?

Grey : Hn ...

Jubia souriant : Ravie de te revoir !

Grey grognant : Entrez ! Je vais pas me répéter ...

Les filles s'exécutèrent, Mirajane ayant vu Luxus assit seul sur le canapé, elle s'approcha de lui :

Mirajane : Hey ! Ça va ? Depuis tout à l'heure ?

Luxus venant juste de la remarquer : Ah oui très bien et toi ?

Mirajane : Ça va ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

Luxus : Bien sûr ...

Mirajane : Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser ici ? N'est-ce pas ?

Luxus : Mais n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste dormir ! Mais comme une belle emmerdeuse est venu me parler je peux plus !

Mirajane riant : Tu me fais marrer Lux ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

Luxus : Si tu veux ...

Mirajane : Ok Lux !

Ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un sourire, quand une voix les interrompit, c'était Lyon :

Lyon : Hum Mirajane ? Tu es calmée maintenant ?

Mirajane : Mais lâche-moi !

Luxus s'adressant à Lyon : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Lyon : Je veux que l'on ressorte ensemble ! Et qu'elle me pardonne !

Mirajane : Lyon ! J'ai tourné la page je te dis ! Je kiff quelqu'un en ce moment !

Lyon visiblement choqué : Q qui c'est ...?

Mirajane, ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Luxus, lui-même sous le choc. Elle mit fin à leur baiser :

-Je suis sur Lux ! Voilà !

Lyon : Comment ?!

Luxus allumant une clope : O_O

Lyon : Vous sortez ensemble ?

Mirajane : Non, mais je voudrais bien !

Lyon s'éloignant : ... Je suis assez déçu ...

Mirajane : Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Je sais que ces excuses, ne sont qu'un stupide pari que tu as fait avec tes potes !

Après cette phrase, qui lui déchira le cœur, car au fond, elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui, elle fondit en larmes, pour partir dehors. Luxus se jeta à sa poursuite. Sous les yeux de Lyon, elle avait démasqué son pari, agacé, il partit se chercher une bière, il ne supportait pas de perdre.

Luxus, s'empara de la main de Mirajane afin de la stopper dans sa course.

Luxus : Faut pas pleurer ! Je pensais que tu étais forte !

Mirajane : Je pleure pas idiot !

Luxus : Bah voilà ! Je peux enfin voir ton vrai caractère !

Mirajane : Lâche ma main !

Luxus : ...

Mirajane : Quoi ?

Luxus : C'est vrai ce que tu disais toute à l'heure ?

Mirajane : Je disais quoi ?

Luxus : Bah que tu me kiffais !

Mirajane : Ah ça ? Mais non !

Luxus rassuré : Ah ok !

Rassuré, car, si elle le lui demandait, il ne pourrait refuser et il la ferait souffrir. Devenait-il sentimental ? Non, c'était impossible.

D'un autre côté :

Jubia : Regarde Levy ! Il est là-bas !

Levy apercevant Gajeel : Non, je ne veux pas aller le voir ...

Jubia : Oh. Tant pis alors.

Levy : En plus, il est avec sa copine !

Jubia : Putain, il te fait un signe de la main ! Il veut que tu viennes ! Alors, vas-y ! C'est ta chance !

Levy : Tu c crois ?

Jubia la poussant : Mais oui !

Levy, s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus, quand elle le vit "rouler une pelle" à une rousse ? Hein ?! Ce n'était pas Jenny.

Gajeel : Eh bien Levy ? Approche-toi ! Je vais pas te manger. Ou... Qui sait ?

Levy : Tu es vraiment dégueulasse ! Franchement, je suis pas un chien qui vient vers toi quand tu en as envie !

Gajeel : Je suis désolé pour le vent de ce matin, j'étais avec ma copine tu vois ?

Levy : Oui je vois ! Tu me dis salut quand tu veux ?! Quoi ?

Gajeel : ...

************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************************


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :** **Nouvelle proie ? Je l'ai cherché...**

* * *

Gajeel fut sous le choc du ton de sa voix, elle était si contrarié que ça ?

...: Eh toi ! Parle pas à Gajeel comme ça ! Tu t'es pris pour qui ?!

Levy l'ignorant : Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres, car l'autre soir, celui de la fête, tu m'as fait découvrir, une toute autre personnalité, mais maintenant, je sais quelle genre de personne ...tu es ... et je suis profondément déçue.

Après avoir prononcé sa phrase elle sortit de cette maison, ne saluant pas ses amies, laissant un Gajeel, effaré ...

Levy avec son portable : Allô ? Papa, pourrais-tu m'envoyer une voiture s'il te plait ?

Hades : Bien, où ça ?

Levy : 87 rue du Parmentier. Merci, à toute à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, s'asseyant sur un banc posé à côté de la maison de Grey, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre la voiture.

... : C'est pas bien d'être triste à l'une de nos soirées ...

Qui était-ce ? Elle se retourna afin de voir, un beau blond à la peau bronzée, la regarder de ses yeux vert, vert émeraude ...

...: Moi c'est Shaw, tu es la fille de l'autre fois ? Hein, celle qui voulait qu'on démente la rumeur sur ta copine ?

Levy : Oui c'est bien moi, je me souviens de toi, c'est toi qui m'a dit "Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ... de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands ... ma petite ..."

Shaw : Bonne mémoire héhé !

Levy : ...

Shaw : Sans être indiscret, tu es en kiff sur Gajeel ?

Levy les yeux écarquillés : Je ... mais ... non ... ce garçon me dégoûte à présent ...

Shaw : A présent !

Levy : Oui ...

Shaw : Hum ...

Levy : Quoi ?

Shaw : Me dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

Levy : Non ! Comment je pourrais l'aimer ! Il me plait ! C'est tout !

Shaw : Ne t'attarde pas trop sur lui ! Il est déjà pris, et une fille ne lui suffit pas on dirait ...

Levy : J'ai pu le découvrir ce soir ...

Shaw : Désolé ...mais bon je suis un peu comme lui alors ...

Levy : Mais tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Shaw : ...

Levy : Donc, cette fille t'a brisé le cœur ?

Shaw riant : Tu poses des questions assez indiscrètes ! Et personne ne me brisera le cœur jamais !

Levy : Ah ... je vois ...

Shaw : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Levy : Bien sûr ...

Shaw s'asseyant : Sinon t'es en quelle classe ?

Levy : En terminale L et toi ?

Shaw Ah bah les contraires s'attirent on dirait. Je suis en terminale S.

Levy : Que veux-tu dire par les contraires s'attirent ?

Shaw : Peut-être à sens unique ! Car toi tu m'attire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ...

Levy rigolant : Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaw : Evidemment !

Levy : Très drôle !

Une voiture s'arrêta devant eux, une voiture assez luxueuse, un homme descendit de celle-ci :

... : Mademoiselle.

Levy se levant : Oui j'arrive, bon ben salut Shaw et à bientôt j'espère !

Shaw sourire aux lèvres : A demain, et tu me fais pas la bise ?

Levy : Ah oui j'ai oublié !

Shaw : Ce n'est pas bien !

Levy se pencha, lui faisant la bise, et en profita pour sentir son parfum, dieu qu'il sentait bon ! Elle entra ensuite dans la voiture à vitre teintée, qui partit ...

Shaw : Levy McGarden n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je tombé sous son charme ? Quelle ironie du sort ...

Pendant ce temps-là, Jubia, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Grey, tellement elle était subjuguée, qu'elle n'avait pas vu partir Levy partir furieuse ...

Grey, lui aussi la dévisageait, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle s'approche :

Jubia se pointant du doigt : Hein qui moi ?

Grey hocha la tête, elle partit donc vers lui.

Jubia : Tu as souri ?!

Grey : Je souriais parce que je voyais une tête bleue me fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus !

Jubia : C'est normal, tu es vraiment très ...

Grey s'avançant vers elle : Très ?

Jubia recula, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, mais un comptoir lui barra la route :

Grey : Très ?

Elle était rouge, la proximité qui les séparait était assez... petite !

Jubia : ... séduisant ...

Grey approchant son visage du sien : Ah bon ?

Jubia : O/O

Grey : Je suppose que tu veux que je t'embrasse comme la dernière fois ?

Jubia : Hein ?! C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé !

Grey : Pourquoi ne recommencerais-tu pas ?

Du côté de Lucy :

Lucy pleurait dans les toilettes, elle en avait marre de sa réputation ! Tout le monde la prenait pour un pute, et aujourd'hui, on l'avait violé dans ces toilettes, elle l'avait cherché bien sûr. Il l'avait traité d'allumeuse, et avait arraché son top, c'était Lyon, l'ex de Mirajane... Quelqu'un interrompit ses pensées en entrant dans la salle de bain !

************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************************


	16. Chapter 15

Bon, certains risquent d'être choqués du peu d'estime qu'a Lucy pour elle-même, mais c'est dans l'intérêt de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Je lui ferai payer...**

* * *

C'était un jeune homme, un gars de ce groupe, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, avec Luxus et Gajeel. Elle essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, mais il était trop tard, il l'avait vu, dans cet état si pitoyable.

Natsu inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Lucy pleurant : Non rien. C'est bon.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla en toute hâte.

Natsu : Excuse-moi ? Tu me prends pour un idiot là ?

Lucy : Non non ...

Natsu : Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça ?

Lucy : On se connait même pas ! Et d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais les miennes !

Natsu : ... Oui t'as raison ... mais d'habitude, quand je te vois au lycée, t'es toujours souriante, alors ...

Lucy : Parce que tu me regardes maintenant ?

Natsu : Bah oui.

Lucy en sortant : Je ... J'y vais. Salut.

Natsu : Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Lucy s'arrêtant : Heu, non, c'est bon ...*je sais ce que tu veux mais tu ne l'auras pas ... en tout cas pour ce soir ...*

Natsu : Allez, je ferais rien de mal, c'est pas parce que je suis dans ce groupe de baiseur, que j'en suis un.

Lucy : O_O

Natsu : Juste comme ça. Au moins, tu me permettras de partir d'ici, vite, car j'ai mal à la tête.

Lucy : Je ... Bon ... c'est d'accord !

Natsu la rejoignant : Bah voilà !

Elle sourit.

Du côté de Grey et Jubia :

Grey : Pourquoi ne recommencerais-tu pas ?

Jubia : ...

Grey s'empara de ses lèvres, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation. Jubia y répondit avec tact, dieu qu'il embrassait bien ... Un moment qu'elle avait espéré s'était réalisé.

Grey mit fin au baiser et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

Tu veux qu'on s'amuse ? Il y a des chambres en haut.

Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Donc, ce baiser n'était pas intentionnel. Il était bien défoncé ...

Jubia le poussant : Tu me dégoûtes ! Laisse-moi !

Grey : Pourquoi ça ?

Jubia : Tu me considères comme un objet ... pour assouvir tes désirs. Tu dois toutes les considérer comme ça...

Grey : Eh oui, malheureusement.

... se jetant au cou du brun : Grey !

Grey : Minerva ?

Minerva : Oui ?

Jubia : Je suis de trop on dirait ...

Minerva souriant : Effectivement !

Jubia partit et Grey garda le silence.

Minerva : Il y a des chambres en haut ! Tu viens ?

Grey la poussant : Laisse-moi tranquille !

Minerva blessée : Que ? Co-comment ? Grey ?

Grey : Tu m'as bien entendu ! Laisse-moi !

Minerva : Grey !

Grey : La ferme !

Du côté de Luxus et Mirajane :

Luxus : Alors, comme ça, pour toi, je suis un flemmard ?

Mirajane : Eh oui ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, tu t'étais endormi par terre ! Et ce soir, tu voulais te reposer sur le canapé ! Me dis pas que c'est être actif ça !

Luxus : Mouais ... peut-être que tu as raison !

Mirajane souriant : Evidemment ! Si je le dis !

Luxus : Pff !

Mirajane : Mais un flemmard amusant ...

Luxus : Je le dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

Mirajane : Oui.

Luxus : Merci alors ! Toi t'es une emmerdeuse sexy.

Mirajane partant : Ouais çà je suis assez d'accord ! Sur ce, je rentre chez moi ! Bisou !

Luxus : Déjà ?!

Mirajane rigolant : Eh oui ! Pourquoi ? Je te manque déjà ?

Luxus : Mais non... C'est juste qu'il est encore tôt !

Mirajane souriant : Oui c'est cela ...

Mirajane disparut, de plus en plus, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Elle dégageait un charme fou, elle surpassait toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré...

Shaw aperçut Mirajane :

Shaw : Hey frangine ! T'y vas ?

Mirajane : Oui je suis fatiguée. Tu rentres vers quelle heure ?

Shaw : Je rentre quand je serai crevé, et d'ailleurs, je pense que je reste dormir là avec Elfman !

Mirajane : Hm, déglingue-toi bien les neurones !

Shaw souriant : T'inquiètes !

Mirajane : Sinon les filles avec qui je suis venue sont toujours là ?

Shaw : Levy est partie ainsi que la blonde accompagné de Natsu. Elle avait l'air d'aller mal...

Mirajane : Sérieux ?! Merde ! J'aurais dû rester avec elle ! Et Levy pourquoi elle est partie ? Comment tu connais son nom d'ailleurs ?

Shaw un sourire narquois collé au visage : Elle s'est fait briser le cœur par Gajeel, et je connais son nom parce que je l'ai réconforté !

Mirajane : Pff ! Souri pas idiot ! Bon, je vais chercher mes amies ! Espèce de shooté !

Shaw souriant : Ok !

Du côté de Jellal et Erza :

Erza elle, était en train de discuter avec Jellal, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'en revenait pas !

Jellal souriant : Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Erza baissant les yeux en rougissant : Non non rien.

Jellal : Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça dans ce cas ?

Ils se firent interrompre par Mirajane.

Mirajane : Jubia ? Erza !

Erza : Désolé Jellal, mais j'y vais !

Jellal lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, effleurant le bout de ses lèvres : Ok à la prochaine alors.

Erza : Ou-oui !

Jubia partant vers Mirajane : J'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici !

Erza les rejoignant : On y va ?

Jubia : Ouais ! Moi je suis gavée !

Erza : Ok. Je vous suis !

Une fois dehors :

Mirajane : Il s'est passé quoi Jubia ?

Jubia : Grey. Ce salaud ... Pourquoi est-il si attirant ?!

Erza rigolant : Parce qu'il l'est !

Jubia : J'essaye de le détester, mais j'y arrive pas ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse je crois !

Mirajane souriant : Que veux-tu ? C'est la vie !

Jubia : Ouais mais on dirait que lui- Non. -que pour lui je suis un objet.

Erza : C'est qu'il ne te connait pas ! Laisse-lui le temps de te découvrir je suis sûre qu'il tombera amoureux !

Jubia : Ouais, s'il me reparle ! Ce soir, il était saoul et ... il m'a embrassé ! Au début je pensais que ça venait de lui ; que je lui plaisais ! Mais en fait non. C'était parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool ! Et ensuite, pour en rajouter, Minerva arrive !

Erza : Minerva ?! Je ne l'aime pas cette fille !

Mirajane changeant de sujet : Mais Lucy et Levy m'inquiètent quand même.

Jubia : Ouais, c'est bizarre qu'elles soient parties comme ça !

Erza : Sans dire au revoir !

Mirajane : Mon frère m'a dit que Levy est parti à cause de Gajeel, et que Lucy avait l'air mal en point ...

Jubia : Comment ça mal en point ? Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens avoir poussée Levy à aller parler à Gajeel ! Après je l'ai plus revue !

Mirajane : Je ne sais pas ...

Du côté de Levy :

Levy était rentrée chez elle et était monté directement dans sa chambre écrire dans son journal intime, ce qu'il lui était arrivé :

Lundi 8 novembre : 23h30

Chère journal, ce soir, j'ai réalisé que Gajeel n'était qu'un idiot, qui se sert des femmes comme des objets. Il m'a terriblement déçu. Il me plait et je suis idiote ! Voilà ce que j'ai réalisé de plus important. Mais, jamais il ne le saura. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait faire autant souffrir, quoi qu'il en soit, il est tant que je l'oublie !

Après avoir écrit ces dernier mot, une goutte s'écrasa sur celui-ci... Que l'amour était compliqué ... Elle écrit à la fin de son texte : Mon première amour.

Du côté de Lucy et Natsu :

Lucy : Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Natsu : Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Lucy : A quoi ça servirait ? Ne t'en fais pas ... Bon je te laisse ...

Natsu : Ok salut ...et bonne nuit ! Tu me diras si tu as rêvé de moi !

Lucy rigolant : Merci, à toi aussi !

Natsu : Enfin tu souris !

Lucy : ...

Lucy rentra sous les yeux de Natsu. Cette fille d'habitude si joyeuse avait pleuré ce soir ... S'il mettait la main sur le mec qui l'avait violé - car il le savait oui ... elle avait ses vêtements déchirés-, il lui ferait payer ...

*************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode*************************


	17. Chapter 16

**Halloween Wishes :** Salut. Je suis vraiment désolé si ma fic t'a, d'une manière ou d'une autre vexé, et je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'ai pas la maturité ni l'habilité nécessaire pour écrire sur ce genre de sujet. Je n'y connais pas grand chose et, à dire vrai, je ne meurt pas d'envie d'en connaitre plus, mais c'est aussi pour ces raisons et pour le fait que je ne me sente pas très à l'aise sur ce genre de sujet que je ne m'y suis pas étendue. Alors, encore désolé si ce passage t'a dérangé, mais c'était pour le besoin de mon histoire. Merci, quand même pour ton avis et, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis en aucun cas découragée vu que ma fic ne porte pas sur ce sujet.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****Une confiance brisée. Entrechoc**

* * *

Mardi lycée Fairy : 12h05

Jubia : Lucy m'inquiète ...

Erza : C'est bizarre, qu'elle ne soit pas venue ... elle n'a jamais manqué un seul cours ... et Mira est partie avec son future petit copain !

Jubia : Je passerais chez elle vers 17 heures. On mange cafette ou cantine ?

Levy : Peu m'importe, choisissez.

Au moment où Erza allait parler, Mirajane l'interrompit accompagnée de Luxus :

Mirajane : Hé les filles ! Vous ne voulez pas venir manger avec moi et le groupe de Lux ?

Erza aux anges : Oui ! Oui bien sûr !

Jubia soupirant : Ouais, au moins on s'ennuiera pas, t'es d'accord Levy ?

Levy baissa la tête, puis la releva et sourit. Elle accepta, et ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

Luxus entra d'abord puis elle firent de même. Il était placés à la plus grande table. Gajeel en voyant Levy détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné, il gardait le souvenir de sa crise magistrale contre lui.

Jellal : Eh bien Lux tu ramènes du monde !

Natsu demandant aux filles : Comment va la blonde ?

Mirajane : C'est donc toi Natsu ?

Natsu : Ouais pourquoi ?

Jubia : Tu sais pourquoi Lucy n'est pas venue ?

Natsu buvant d'un coup sec son verre de champagne : Non, je l'ai juste raccompagné.

Mirajane : Ah ... Tu as dû voir dans quel état elle était ? N'est-ce pas ?

Natsu se levant brusquement : J'y go ! Bye tout le monde !

L'atmosphère s'alourdie et laissa place au silence avant que Grey ne e brise.

Grey fixant Jubia : Sinon Shaw, t'as réussi ton coup avec l'autre ?

Jubia gênée baissait la tête. Il avait l'audace de la regarder comme ça, sans se préoccuper de l'incident d'hier. Quel salop !

Grey souriant : Leyssey, déjà essayé ...

Shaw ébahit : C'est la première fois que tu souris.

Grey honteux : J'ai pas souri. Ton imagination te joue des tours.

Jubia le regardant à son tour : Grincheux ?

Grey : Hn.

Jubia avec un léger sourire : Je vois.

Levy s'était assise au côté de Shaw, sur la demande de celui-ci :

Shaw : Ça va mieux ?

Levy souriant : Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Shaw buvant de l'eau : Mais de rien ...

Levy rougissant : ...

Shaw : T'es en train de rougir là ?

Levy : Moi ? Non ... Mais non ! Je ne rou rougis pas !

Shaw sourit et s'approcha afin de mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite.

Levy : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux :

Jubia choquée : He hein ?!

Erza bouche bée : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?!

Mirajane : Arrête ça tout de suite ! Mon petit frère pervers !

Shaw arrêtant : Oh c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

Levy figée : Je ... je ...

Jellal étouffant un rire : Ma cousine est pure et innocente Shaw, traite la bien.

Gajeel énervé : Putain ! On va pas rester à commenter leurs ébats amoureux !

Levy : ...

Shaw : Spéce de jaloux !

Gajeel : Comment je pourrais être jaloux ?! T'as pas vu sa tronche ?!

Levy sentant que les larmes montaient : Je ... Je me contrefiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Dis-toi bien que je n'en pense pas moins de toi ... Dit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie du restaurant.

Shaw chuchotant à Gajeel afin que personne n'entende : Idiot, va la rattraper ... Sinon ce sera moi.

Gajeel bougonna puis s'en alla la rattraper sous les yeux effarés de tout le monde.

Jubia : Il exagère ce Gajeel ! Levy est très sensible.

Jellal : Ouais, j'avoue, ma cousine est assez fleur bleue !

Du côté de Levy :

Levy baissant les yeux: *Quel mauvais jour ! En plus il pleut ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dû être ridicule ...*

... tombant à la renverse avec Levy : Hey ça va pas ?!

Levy se relevant : Dé-désolé !

... souriant : Non, ça va !

Levy le regardant : ...*Ce regard, ses cheveux ... c'est tout le contraire de Gajeel ... mais pourtant ... quelque chose cloche*

... : Tu vas au lycée Fairy n'est-ce pas ? Moi je m'appelle Sting !

Levy écarquillant les yeux : Sti Sting ?! *l'ex de Lucy ?!*

Pendant ce temps-là, Gajeel était parti à sa recherche, regrettant amèrement les mots qu'il avait dit ... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! C'était un briseur de cœur ! Et non un amoureux transi ! Mais ... cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Belle, gentille, timide. Levy, cette fille qui détruisait à petit feux son comportement, et, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle faisait chavirer son cœur.

Quand enfin il l'aperçut avec ... Il ne put qu'entrouvrir la bouche. C'était Sting, son frère ... Que ? Il était avec elle ! Il le savait au fond. Cette fille avait dû être envoyé par lui ! Il fit demi-tour, la confiance brisée ...

D'un autre côté :

Lyon parlant avec ses amis : J'ai baisé la meuf de Sting ! Elle était trop bonne, Lucy Heartfilia !

Natsu : Lyon, c'est donc toi. Tu vas le payer ...

Il l'interpella puis fonça lui donner un poing en pleine figure ...

************************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************************

Commentaires ?


	18. Chapter 17

**Matirudo-san :** C'est vrai, les chapitres sont courts, je ne le nie pas et, franchement, j'espère que çà s'améliorera avec les chapitres suivants. Mais bon ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre tardera mais je ne te promet pas qu'il soit long ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Des annonces de vacances rudes. Un petit changement d'attitude ?**

* * *

Lyon esquivant le coup : Ça va pas !

Natsu : C'est donc toi qui as violé Lucy Heartfilia hier soir ?!

Lyon rigolant : Je ne l'ai pas violé ! Elle était consentante, et d'ailleurs ces histoires ne te regardent pas !

Natsu : *C'est vrai. Je ne suis ni son frère, ni son ami, ni son petit ami ...* Je ne supporte pas les crétins dans ton genre !

Lyon souriant narquoisement : Tu en es un aussi !

Natsu : Pas celui qui viole les femmes en tout cas !

Lyon avec rictus mauvais : Je te dis que je l'ai pas violé cette pute ! Elle m'a allumé !

Natsu : Salaud !

Lyon rejoignant son groupe d'amis aux regards suspicieux : Et tu n'as pas de preuve. Sur ce, je te laisse. Bye !

Natsu l'attrapant par le col et le jetant ensuite par terre violemment : ...Ne la touche plus espèce de fils de pute !

Lyon en se relevant avec difficulté, un filet de sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche : T'inquiète, c'est pas mon genre de baiser avec la même !

Là s'en était trop, et alors que Lyon ne s'était pas relevé, encore à genou, Natsu qui avait tourné le dos pour partir se retourna, une veine visible sur son front et lui donna un coup de pied sous le menton si violent que Lyon se souleva du sol et atterrit sur le grillage quatre mètres plus loin. Et Natsu s'en alla s'en rien dire.

Gajeel entrant dans le restaurant : Je l'ai pas trouvé et d'ailleurs je m'en branle d'elle ! Je sèche les cours aujourd'hui les mecs ! Je vais chez Jenny ! Bye tout le monde !

Jellal : Ouais on sait ce que tu vas faire ...

Gajeel lui adressa un sourire complice.

Jubia : Mais vous n'êtes que des pervers !

Kageyama : Oh stop it Jubia ! Tu disais pas ça quand on l'a fait.

Jubia : ...

Shaw détendant l'atmosphère : Ah putain Mirajane ! C'est quoi cette gueule ?! Ah ah !

Mirajane : O_O ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!

Shaw : Une crotte de nez !

Mirajane regardant son reflet dans son portable : Salaud ! J'ai rien du tout !

Shaw tirant la langue : C'était trop drôle la tête que t'as fait !

Mirajane : Pfff ! C'était nul abruti !

Shaw : Ouaip je sais !

Le repas se finit au bout d'une heure.

Fin des cours chez Levy :

Levy soliloquant : Sting ne ressemble tellement pas à Gajeel ...

Jellal : C'est donc toi qui est tombée sur Sting ?

Levy rouge cramoisie : Je ... que ... Comment tu le sais ?!

Jellal souriant : Il parle de toi à tout le monde ! Juste un conseil, ne crois pas tout ce qu'il te dit. Ce mec est un vrai joueur ...

Levy tombant des nues : Mer-Merci !

Jellal venant de réaliser qu'il venait de lui donner un conseil : Enfin ! Je te dis ça parce que je veux pas que tu salisses ma réputation ! Sur ce ! Salut !

Levy sourinat : A plus tard !

Jellal gêné : Heu ouais ! En fait, c'est bientôt les vacances de pâques, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas tes amies à notre manoir à la plage ?

Levy : Ça ne te dérange pas ?!

Jellal : Non. Invite-les !

Levy : D'accord !

Jellal sortit pour de bon la chambre de sa cousine. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse ?! Cette question demeura sans réponse.

Levy appelant Lucy : Allô ? Lucy ? Oui. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui ?

Lucy : Je ... J'étais malade.

Levy : Tu avais quoi ?

Lucy : De la fièvre, mais c'est passé !

Levy : Tu me rassures, nous étions vraiment inquiètes pour toi !

Lucy : Je reviendrai demain !

Levy : Ok ! Au fait, tu voudrais venir en vacance à la plage ?

Lucy : Ouais ce serait chouette ! Je viendrai !

Levy : Ok, bisous et rétablit toi bien !

Après avoir contacté toutes ses amies, elle partit se coucher.

Autre part :

Gajeel allongé sur le lit : Jenny... J'ai pas envie ce soir. Je veux juste dormir.

Jenny vexée et étonnée : Ah, je comprends...

Gajeel se levant du lit : Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi Jenny, désolé.

Jenny les larmes aux yeux : Je ... Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?!

Gajeel : Non. Tu es vraiment trop bien, même trop, mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à ton égard. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Jenny au bord des larmes : Je ... Qui est-ce ?

Gajeel sortant : Une fille magnifique.

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, elle s'écroula au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle allait faire en sorte d'oublier Gajeel. Enfin, elle essaierait.

Plus tard :

Les jours passèrent ... Gajeel ne revint pas en cours, tandis que Levy n'avait plus adressé la parole à Sting. Et les vacances arrivèrent au plus grand contentement des lycéens.

Jellal et Levy avaient loués un mini bus, ce jour-là. Cette dernière revit enfin Gajeel.

Jellal : Hey Gajeel ! T'es le premier mon pote ! T'étais où ?

Gajeel : Malade.

Jellal : Oh.

Gajeel salua Levy, mais elle resta indifférente et répondit un simple : Salut !

... : Hey Jellal ! Lyon m'a invité comme il devait venir avec son frère !

Jellal : Oh non pas toi !

Levy écarquillant les yeux : Sti Sting ?!

Sting avec un clin d'œil : En chair et en os pour te servir !

Jellal interpelant Grey : Fullbester !

Grey : Hn ...

Jellal : C'est quoi ça ?! Lyon et Sting viennent ?! J'espère qu'il y en pas d'autre !

Grey : Je devais le ramener avec moi ! De peur qu'il fasse des conneries à la maison.

Lyon : Et j'ai invité tout le reste du groupe ! Pour pas me sentir seul !

... : Attendez-moi !

Gajeel choqué : Jenny ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?!

Jenny : Jellal tu ne lui a pas dit ?!

Jellal gêné : Heu ... Gajeel, bah comme tu as rompu avec elle, on est ensemble maintenant, voilà ! Alors, c'est de mon devoir de l'inviter ! C'est ma copine !

Gajeel : Salaud tu sors avec mon ex maintenant pfff ! Félicitations !

Jenny rougissant : Je ... Gajeel. C'est normal ... Tu m'as jeté ! Je n'allais pas rester célibataire toute ma vie.

Gajeel : Non, c'est bon. Ce sont tes choix, pas les miens.

Lyon : On s'est permis d'inviter d'autres filles comme Minerva, Candys, Leyssey et Paloma !

Jellal soupirant : Ouais ouais ...

Les autres arrivèrent et le minibus, contenant 30 places, put tout de même les emmener à destination.

Ces vacances promettaient d'être riches en émotion ...

*********************A suivre dans le prochain épisode*********************


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Le trajet et l'arrivée !**

* * *

Lucy se renfrognait sur elle-même. Lyon était là, au fond du minibus avec tout son groupe... Bizarrement, il avait un œil au beurre noir et pleins de marques et cicatrices sur le visage et sur le cou... Son violeur. Comment pouvait-elle lui rester là, en sachant qu'il était tout près ?!

Natsu : Hey !

Lucy sursautant : Ah ! Natsu c'est toi ?! Ouf ...

Natsu : Je peux m'asseoir vu que Levy est partie avec Sting ?

Lucy étonnée : Elle a fait ça ?! Waouh ... Normalement elle est timide !

Natsu : Hm. C'est Sting qui a insisté, alors j'ai échangé de place avec elle.

Lucy : Je vois, tu peux t'asseoir.

Natsu : Merci. Sinon ça va ?

Lucy souriant : Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Natsu : Juste comme ça.

Lucy souriant : Ok !

Un long silence s'installa quand Lucy le brisa :

-Au fait, merci pour l'autre fois, pour m'avoir raccompagné !

-Oh non, ce n'est rien !

Du côté de Sting et Levy :

Sting : Alors comment vas ma chère Levy ?

Levy : Très bien et toi ?

Sting souriant : Moi ! Je pète la forme ! Depuis que je t'ai vu !

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase il se reçut une canette en pleine tête !

Gajeel : Arrête de draguer sale con !

Sting se massant la tête : Jaloux ? Normal, vu que Levy est vraiment belle !

Levy baissait la tête, elle était assez gênée d'entendre Gajeel parler et elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir jeté des horreurs à la figure l'autre fois.

Gajeel : En effet je suis jaloux.

Levy relevant la tête afin de le regarder : Comment ?!

Gajeel : Je suis jaloux, car j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir dans mon lit avant toi !

Levy les yeux larmoyants se levant : Je ... Gajeel ... Je suis ... Je te hais ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ... Tu m'énerve !

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette lueur ... Cette lueur de mépris dans les yeux de Levy. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut ... qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ennivrer de son parfum et que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait comme elle l'avait fait jusque-là.

D'un autre côté :

Erza : Ouais. J'ai été conne encore une fois ...

Jubia : Mais non ... Jellal est un salaud et il le restera.

Erza : Il se foutait de ma gueule, et moi j'y ai cru.

Jbia : Mais non... Moi aussi j'y aurai cru ! J'ai couché avec Kageyama. Tu vois ?! J'ai fait pire ! C'est moi la conne dans l'histoire !

Erza : Il ne m'a même pas dit "Salut"... Au lieu de ça, il s'est contenté de me regarder avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et s'est mis à rouler une pelle à cette pute !

Jubia confuse : Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu en trouveras bien un autre !

Erza : Moui ... Tu as raison ! Je dois l'oublier !

Jubia souriant : Oui voilà ! Oublie le ce salopard !

Erza clin d'œil : Tu vas voir ! Je vais perdre ma virginité pendant ces vacances !

Jubia : Heu ...

Erza rigolant : C'était une blague ! Idiote ! T'as cru que c'était sérieux ?!

Jubia : Non ! Non, pas du tout !

Erza secouant la tête : Toi !

Autre part dans le bus :

Mirajane écouteurs sur ses oreilles : You found me When no one else was looking How did you know just where I would be

Luxus : Fait chier ! Comment je fais pour dormir moi ?!

Les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Quand on lui arracha subitement ses écouteurs ! Encore ce Luxus !

Mirajane entrant dans une rage folle : T'es sérieux ?! Mes écouteurs !

Luxus : Tu chantes comme une casserole !

Mirajane : Je vais te buter !

Luxus souriant : Je n'attends que ça !

Mirajane : Grrr ! Rend-les-moi !

Luxus : Non, femme ! Ces écouteurs m'empêchent de partir au pays des rêves !

Mirajane : Ferme-la ! Sale macho !

Luxus fermant les yeux : Bonne nuit !

Mirajane sautant sur lui : Je vais te tuer ! Tu l'as cherché !

Elle se jeta sur lui, décrochant sa ceinture, sous les yeux de Luxus qui les avait ouverts ! Elle était sur lui, ses seins contre son torse, leur lèvres à quelques centimètres ...

Luxus rougissant (un peu) : Heu, Mirajane, c'est pas que t'es lourde mais ... je te conseille de te retirer !

Mirajane : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ?!

Luxus sourire pervers : Reste alors, ça ne me gêne pas.

Mirajane comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion : Oh ... Je...

Luxus avec le même sourire : Ben tu veux plus rester ?

Mirajane : ... Désolé !

Luxus : Merci.

Mirajane rougissant : Mais rend-moi mes écouteurs, sinon je change de place ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Luxus : Tu vas vraiment me laisser seul ?

Mirajane : Oui !

Luxus lui rendant ses écouteurs : Bon ... D'accord, mais par pitié ! Femme ! Ne chantonne pas ! Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !

Mirajane : Femme ?!

Luxus : Ok Mira ! Voilà ?

Mirajane souriant : Ouais, mais tu as oublié quelque chose !

Luxus sceptique : Hm ?

Mirajane : Et le mot magique ?!

Luxus : Ah ... S'il te plait, Mira ne chantonnes plus.

Mirajane : D'accord ! Je ne te gênerai plus ! Rendors-toi !

Luxus exécutant son ordre : Merci !

Mirajane sourit, ce garçon était vraiment étrange, mais ce côté mystérieux lui donnait du charme. Que promettaient ces vacances ?

Un peu plus tard :

Ils étaient enfin arrivés ! Le minibus s'arrêta devant un manoir gigantesque, ils descendirent, prenant avec eux leur bagage, et entrèrent. L'intérieur était sombre, seules les fenêtres, émettaient de la lumière.

Jellal : Bon ! Levy tu montres à tes amies les chambres ! Et moi aux autres, OK ? Et on se retrouve ici !

Levy : D'accord !

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent, suivant Levy, montant les escaliers, aux chambres destinés :

Levy : Nous avons un sauna ai-ainsi qu'une pis-piscine d'intérieur.

Jubia : Waouh !

Lucy tapant dans les mains de Jubia : On va s'éclater !

Jubia : Grave !

Erza : A nous les canons !

Mirajane : Erza !

Erza : Roh c'est bon !

Levy : Voici la chambre les filles !

Deux lits doubles et un lit simple s'y trouvaient. Erza et Levy ainsi que Jubia et Lucy, dormiraient dans les lits à deux places et Mirajane dans le lit à une place. Après s'être installées, elles descendirent retrouver les autres, au point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient déjà là, à les attendre.

Jellal au bras de Jenny : Que voulez-vous faire ?

*****************A suivre dans le prochain épisode*****************

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de la saison 1. Prochain chapitre : dernier de la saison 1.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Je t'aime Grey. La fin annonce le départ de quelque chose de nouveau.**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà dit, mais ma fiction se compose en plusieurs saisons, c'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette saison 1.**

* * *

Mais est-ce meilleur ?

Ce soir, une fête se déroulait dans un manoir loin de Magnolia, où des jeunes se déhanchaient, buvaient, fumaient, sniffaient. Levy, jeune fille naïve, douce, déçue, dégustait pour la première fois, une bière, étant vêtue d'un costume de sirène se sentait complètement ridicule, pourquoi s'était-elle habillée de la sorte déjà ? Parce que Kiba un idiot, avait eu l'idée d'organiser une soirée costumée ! Quel con !

Sting : Waouh ! Levy ! Sexy !

Levy rougissant : Ah merci ...

Sting : Mollo avec cette bière !

Levy : Ha ha ! C'est la première fois que j'en prends ...

Sting : C'est mignon ...

Levy rouge : Je ...

Sting souriant : Tu me plais vraiment Levy ...

Levy : O/O

Sting : Est-ce réciproque ? Telle est la question.

Levy : Je ... tu tu me plais assez t toi aussi ...

Sting : Content de l'apprendre !

Levy gênée : Heum ...

Sting : Que répondrais-tu si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ?

Levy : Je ... je ... ne sais pas ...

Sting approchant son visage du sien : Je suis déçu ...

Levy baissant les yeux : Tu es vrai vraiment très beau mais je pense que je ne suis pas ton genre de fille ...

Sting : Tu l'es ...

Levy : ...

Sting : Sors avec moi Levy !

Levy : C'est une b blague ?

Sting la regardant droit dans les yeux : Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Levy : Bien sûr que que non ... mais j'ai du mal à y croire ...

Sting : Je vois ...

Levy : Il me faut du temps ... lai laisse-moi y réfléchir ...

Sting souriant : Je te laisse un peu de temps alors ...

Levy : Mer merci !

De loin, un jeune homme brun les observait et ne semblait pas apprécier cette scène.

Shaw lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule : Fallait agir plus tôt ! Elle est prise, c'est fichu !

Gajeel partant : Ouais je m'en doutais ...

Shaw : Rappelle-toi que nous sommes des salauds ! Des briseurs de cœur ...

Gajeel soupirant : Ouais mais finalement ... j'en ai marre ... de cette étiquette collé sur mon front.

Shaw : Tu es tombé amoureux ! Sacré Gajeel !

Gajeel : Peut-être bien ... à la fin de l'année, je pars pour Los Angeles, me changer les idées et oublier cette demoiselle ...

Shaw : Tu feras une grosse erreur ...

Gajeel s'éloignant : Ma décision est prise depuis cinq jours déjà ...

Shaw secouant la tête : Pfff ... espèce de lâche ...

D'un autre côté :

Pendant ce temps-là, Jubia vêtue d'un costume d'ange, discutait avec Lucy, habillée d'un déguisement de démone assez aguicheur.

Jubia : Tu es vraiment belle Lucy ...

Lucy : Merci ! Toi aussi tu l'es !

Jubia : Et ce fameux Natsu ! Se pourrait-il qu'il te plaise ?

Lucy : Mouais ... enfin je sais pas ...

Jubia : Il est mignon, gentil ...

Lucy : Ah bon ? Comment tu sais qu'il est gentil ?

Jubia : Juste une intuition.

Lucy détournant le sujet : Et toi avec Grey Fullbester ça avance ?

Jubia : C'est un jeu pour lui ... mais moi je suis ... vraiment tombée amoureuse du diable ...

Lucy : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

Jubia souriant : Tu as changé ces derniers jours !

Lucy triste : Ouais faut pas que penser aux mecs ...

La bleue aperçut Grey de loin accompagné de ... Minerva. Son cœur se brisa en une fraction de seconde, cette image d'eux se regardant dans les yeux, se souriant ...

Lucy : Hey ça va Ju ?

Jubia au bord des larmes : O oui ça va ...

Lucy peu convaincue : Mouais ... je te crois pas !

Jubia partant s'asseoir : Fais comme bon te semble ... laisse-moi ...

La musique changea.

Un slow, oui s'en était un ...

Sting : Tu veux danser ?

Levy : O oui ...av avec plaisir.

Grey lâchant la main de Minerva : Je reviens.

Minerva : Je t'attends.

Kageyama s'adressant à Mirajane : M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Mirajane le dévorant littéralement des yeux : Volontiers.

Luxus soupirant de loin : Pfff cette fille n'est décidément pas mon genre ...

Lucy proposant à Luxus : Voudrais-tu danser ?

Luxus : Fais chier, pourquoi tu ne vas pas inviter Natsu ?

Lucy gênée : Il y a une horde de filles qui l'entoure.

Luxus : Je vois ...

Lucy : Alors tu veux ?

Luxus lui tendant la main : Ouais pourquoi pas.

Lucy la lui donnant en souriant : Merci.

Cabra parlant à Erza : Tu ne voudrais pas recommencer tout à zéro ? J'ai été con la dernière fois.

Erza : Mouais, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance ...

Cobra souriant : Merci, tu danses ?

Erza : Ouais !

Autre part :

Grey était parti allumer une cigarette sur le balcon, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Jubia ... qui regardait les étoiles ... elle était si belle dans ce costume ...

Grey : Serait-ce un ange de la mort qui viendrait me chercher ?

Jubia sursautant : Kyaaaa !

Grey blasé, tirant sur sa cigarette : Je me suis trompé.

Jubia : Ne me parles pas espèce d'idiot !

Il fut surpris par le ton qu'elle employait :

-Tu me hais tant que ça ?

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Tu te moques de moi en plus ?!

-Non.

-Je n'arrive pas à te haïr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ... je ...

-Tu ?

-Je ... je t'aime Grey ! Je sais ... c'est fou mais ...

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise, elle en avait trop dit.

-Arrête de dire ces bêtises, comment tu peux m'aimer moi ?

-Je n'y peux rien ... Je t'aime Grey. Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point !

-Ne dis plus rien ! Tu vas me faire devenir fou ...

-Je suis cinglée n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-D'aimer quelqu'un qui se fout de moi !

-Je ...

-Eh bien Fullbester, tu n'as plus rien à dire, je m'en doutais ...

Soudain, il l'enlaça, lui susurrant à l'oreille "Tu es une idiote", puis mordilla ses lèvres, lui passant la langue sur, et l'embrassa langoureusement ... Jubia était aux anges ... Est-ce qu'il l'aimait?

LEMON :

Il l'amena à sa chambre, continuant à parsemer de baisers son cou, qu'elle l'aimait ... ce ténébreux, son ténébreux ... son Grey ...

Il l'allongea sur le lit, se fraiya un passage entre ses jambes, l'embrassant, lui enlevant son costume d'ange, ainsi que son costume de diable... lui léchant les mamelons durcis par l'excitation qu'elle éprouvait, il allait prendre son temps pour explorer chaque parcelle de son corps, il descendit arriva à son cou, les joues rouges Jubia regarda ailleurs, ce que remarqua Grey, qui sourit, elle était si mignonne ... Pourquoi est-ce que s'était Kageyama qui avait possédé ce corps avant lui ?! Il passa sa langue dans son cou, la faisant frissonner, ce qui procura des vagues de plaisir à Jubia, il lui mit un doigt, puis deux, il se mit ensuite au-dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa, puis elle lui dit :

-Je t'aime ...

Elle put lire dans ses yeux, un amour indescriptible, elle sourit puis le ré embrassa, il la pénétra, doucement puis continua plus rapidement ses va et vient, ceci lui arracha un cri, arrivés à l'orgasme tous les deux, ils s'endormirent rapidement, ils étaient enfin unis mais pour combien de temps ?

FIN LEMON

Du côté de Minerva :

Minerva demandant à Shaw : T'aurais pas vu Grey ?!

Shaw : Non désolé !

Minerva grognant : Merci quand même !

Levy allant vers Shaw : Tu es es seul ?

Shaw : Ouais comme tu peux le voir, sinon tu danses plus avec Sting ?

Levy : Le s slow est fini.

Shaw : Hum ok ! Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ?

Levy : J'a J'avais besoin de parler.

Shaw : De Gajeel ?

Levy : Non de toi, faire plus plus amp ample connaissance qu quoi ?

Shaw : Pose-moi une question.

Que leur réserve leur futur ?

*************************A suivre dans la prochaine saison***********************


	21. Chapter 20

**eux**

* * *

Bon, ben, comme vous le voyez, je suis revenue avec le prologue de la saison 2, alors je vous laisse le lire et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Au fait, merci merci merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Çà fait chaud au cœur. Je vous poste ce prologue. Je sais qu'il est cours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille déjà sur le premier chapitre depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai bien avancé.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La terminale, les bacs, étaient finis, ça y est, les étudiants entraient dans la vie active du travail, les facs, les écoles, les universités ! Gajeel était parti pour finir ses études à Los Angeles.

La relation qu'avaient Jubia et Grey, n'avait duré que cette nuit, vu qu'il avait préféré y mettre fin, ne voulant pas trop s'attacher à celle-ci. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était parti avec Gajeel. Même si ça lui faisait vraiment mal de la voir ainsi, il n'était pas fait pour elle. Quant à Jubia, elle n'est plus ressorti avec un garçon, après lui ses notes ont baissé, et elle a tout de même eu son bac avec mention assez bien. Elle l'aimait toujours d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, ni à le détester.

Levy est sorti avec Sting, mais comme il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, l'avoir dans son lit, elle a rompu avec lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il était juste là pour qu'elle oublie Gajeel. Après son départ, elle a pleuré toutes les larmes qu'elle a pu, heureusement que Shaw était la pour l'épauler.

Erza, elle, sort depuis peu avec Cobra, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle transpirait la joie de vivre et elle s'était enfin mise au travail. Son bac, elle l'avait eu avec mention très bien et faisait même partie des 5 lauréats de Fiore.

Lucy ressort avec Luxus, personne, à part Natsu, n'a su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mirajane, elle, sort avec Kageyama.

Quant à Natsu et Jellal, ce sont toujours des coureurs de jupons.

Tous nos protagonistes sont là ! Plus matures que jamais, ils devront l'être en tout cas, Jubia retrouvera-t-elle son amour, Grey ?! Levy retrouvera-t-elle Gajeel ?! Erza aura-t-elle sa première fois avec Cobra ?! Lucy restera-t-elle avec Luxus ? Cessera-t-elle de jouer avec les hommes ? Mirajane pardonnera-t-elle à Lucy d'être sorti avec Luxus ? Zancrow réapparaîtra-t-il avec Simon ? Pourront-elles trouver le bonheur avec des ex-playboys ? Pourront-elles devenir indépendantes ? Comment évolueront-ils ?!

Pleurs, romantisme, érotisme, alcool, drogue, humour !

Et bien sûr tout çà c'est dans la saison 2 !

****************************A suivre dans l'épisode 1***************************


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 1 : Les changements sont de mode ! Alors, commencement d'une nouvelle vie !**

* * *

Et me revoilà avec l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 ! Bonne lecture et que tout le monde s'amuse à lire cette nouvelle et j'espère captivante saison !

* * *

Une jeune femme, assise dans son train, déménageait en cohabitation avec des amies . Elle portait un sweat, un jogging cachant ses formes, son visage caché sous une tignasse bleue, des baskets sans marques usées, c'était ... Jubia Lokser. Cette fille d'autrefois qui prenait soin de son apparence mais qui à la fin, est tombé dans une dépression. Tout ça à cause de Grey Fullbester, ce garçon qui faisait tant battre son cœur. Ces briseurs de cœur comme le disait Gajeel Redfox ... Ses amies et elle, les avait connu vers le milieu de l'année, à cause de Kageyama et de sa bêtise, mais avec Grey, ce ne fut pas la même chose, ils étaient coordonnés ! Mais tout ça était du passé. Oui ... Simplement du passé. Non, en fin de compte, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime. Elle continuera à l'aimer ...

Autre part :

Blonde, svelte, veste en cuir, jean bleu troué, sac longchamp bleu, queue de cheval haute,cigarette à la bouche ; c'était Lucy Heartfilia. La meilleure amie de Jubia, elle venait de sortir de l'appartement de son copain, Luxus. Ils avaient réussi à se stabiliser enfin, pas pour toujours quoi. Elle se sentait forte et intelligente avec lui, alors qu'avec les autres elle se sentait bête, conne, idiote ... Elle marchait à la quête d'un job, il lui en fallait un pour payer son loyer ! En effet, elle s'était installé avec des amies dans un appartement, elle avait déjà installer ses affaires hier, et était partie dormir chez Luxus, les quatre autres arriveraient aujourd'hui !

Quelque part d'autre :

En route vers son appartement, Erza Scarlett, respirait l'air à pleine bouche. Elle était passée à l'acte avec Cobra enfin ! Tout ça avait été merveilleux ! Comme ses romans à l'eau de rose ! Elle était heureuse ! Elle ne pensait plus à Jellal Fernandez, enfin, un peu moins ! Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, mais Levy lui en donnerait aujourd'hui ! L'université commençait demain pour toutes à 14h00 ! Elle avait le temps de passer voir son "Cobra d'amour" ! Qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Si beau, si charismatique, si intelligent.

Bip !

Un SMS ! :

-Tu me manques ! Viens me rejoindre le plus vite possible ! Sinon je vais crever !

"Cobra"

Rigolant, elle lui répondit :

A ce soir alors ! Patience, tu verras, tu seras récompensé !

"Erza"

Tel était le quotidien d'Erza Scarlett !

Allant dans la même direction :

Yeux bruns, cheveux mi-longs de couleur bleu, peau à peine bronzée, fines lèvres, Levy McGarden, assise dans une limousine l'amenant à son lieu d'habitation. Elle se sentait libre, mûrir, même si Gajeel était parti à Los Angeles, elle avait déclaré que la vie continuait. Elle désirait être indépendante et autonome, et, qui sait, peut-être, qu'elle ira après le retrouver à Los Angeles. Elle en mourrait d'envie ... Et ce, même si repenser à lui lui faisait mal ...

Non loin de là :

Une femme, aux yeux de couleurs océan, cheveux nacres coiffés en une queue de cheval haute avec des mèches cascadant dans sont dos, entra dans un bâtiment accompagné de bagages. Prenant l'ascenseur, elle sortit de son manteau une clé, puis ouvrit une porte pour découvrir un appartement simple et spacieux. Elle se hâta de visiter les environs, elle avait rompu depuis 2 mois avec Kageyama. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur et qu'elle était amoureuse d'une autre personne.

1h plus tard :

Jubia Lokser était enfin arrivée accompagnée de Levy McGarden ainsi que d'Erza Scarlett. Elles toquèrent à la porte :

Mirajane : J'arrive !

Erza : Bouges tes fesses Mira !

Mirajane ouvrant la porte : Les filles !

Jubia souriant : Alors tes vacances ce sont bien passées ?

Mirajane les serrant dans ses bras : Oui et vous ?

Levy : Oui ! Je suis sortie avec quelqu'un, mais ça n'a duré que le temps des vacances !

Mirajane : Ça t'as fait de l'effet, vu que tu bégaies plus !

Levy : Comme tu peux le constater !

Erza d'une toute petite voie devenant de plus en plus aigüe : Je suis plus vierge !

Jubia : Alors, s'était comment ?

Erza : Je peux pas te décrire ! C'était si incroyable et magique !

Jubia souriant : Ben alors, félicitation !

Mirajane : Bon, on rentre ?

Levy : Et comment ?

Jubia : Lucy n'est pas là ?

Mirajane : Elle est sortie chercher un job. Elle a déjà installé toutes ses affaires hier ! Manque plus que nous !

Erza : Le début de notre indépendance commence les meufs !

Levy : C'est claire !

Jubia : Mmh.

Erza : Ça va pas Jubia ?

Jubia se réveillant : Quoi ?!

Levy : Ça va ?

Jubia : Oui, ça va très bien ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais installer mes affaires dans ma chambre. A toute !

Mirajane après qu'elle soit partie : Elle ne l'a toujours pas oublié, n'est ce pas ?

Levy : Mirajane, met-toi à sa place, elle souffre terriblement !

Erza : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ?

Levy : Rien pour l'instant, si ce n'est que l'on doit ne pas parler ni prononcer le prénom de Grey.

Erza : Mais ça fait mal de la voir comme çà ...

Levy : Les blessures de son cœur se cicatriseront avec le temps.

Mirajane : Espérons ...

Du côté de Lucy :

Homme : Votre CV m'a l'air correct. Mais sachez que cette boîte de nuit est côtoyé par des personnes célèbres et qu'il ne faudra faire aucune erreur !

Lucy : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je serais à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Homme : Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, vous commencerez demain à 20h00 !

Lucy souriant de toutes ces dents : Merci monsieur ! Je serai là !

Homme : Je vous en prie. Demain soir, sans fautes !

Lucy : C'est noté !

Elle sortie du bureau, joyeuse, vérifiant ses sms, les filles étaient arrivées ça y est, elle partit avec hâte les rejoindre.

Quelque part d'autre que Fiore, deux jeunes hommes brun, se rendait à l'aéroport accueillir une nouvelle venue :

Un garçon charmant se dirigeait vers eux, les cheveux mi-longs bleu, un tatouage rouge sur un côté du visage, les yeux émeraudes ainsi qu'un autre avec les cheveux en pétards habillés tout deux d'un costume sans égard.

...: Vous nous avez fait poiroté connards !

... : Va te faire sale con !

... : Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à Los Angeles ?

... : C'est mieux que Fiore en tout cas, les meufs doivent être plus bonnes !

... : T'es plus avec Jenny ?

... : Non, elle me soulait grave, je me demande comment t'as pu faire pour rester cinq mois avec elle d'ailleurs !

... : Pffff pour son corps tout simplement !

Pendant ce temps-là, des filles résidant dans un grand appartement à Fiore, ouvraient une bouteille de champagne, pour fêter le début d'un nouveau commencement !

******************A suivre dans le prochain épisode******************


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 2 : Me rappeler de mon premier amour.**

* * *

Merci merci merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaire. Et j'espère que mon chapitre va vous plaire !

* * *

PDV interne :

Je me laisse couler dans mon bain chaud, perdue dans mes pensées, celles de Gajeel ... Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire à Los Angeles, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier ce sale con ! Qui doit-il regarder en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que ces yeux rouges doivent fixer ? A qui ces lèvres doivent appartenir maintenant ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Gajeel ? Je t'aime tellement ... Des larmes tombent en cascade sur mes joues avant que je m'en rendent compte à tant pour les arrêter ... Çà fait si mal ... Gajeel ... Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureuse de ce crétin ? Qui doit déjà m'avoir oublié ...

... toquant à la porte : Levy, sors de la salle de bain, on part dans 20 min, essaie de te dépêcher.

Levy s'essuyant les yeux : Oui oui d'accord j'arrive Jubia !

Jubia : Ok, à toute !

Je sors du bain, prenant une serviette, m'observant dans le miroir, mes seins, mes fesses... Si il était là, se jetterait-il sur moi ? Dans mes rêves peut-être ...

Fin du PDV interne.

Autre part dans l'appartement :

Erza : Hier avec Cobra c'était magique !

Mirajane : Vous avez fait quoi ?

Erza : Nous sommes partis au restaurant le plus réputé de la ville, ensuite nous sommes partis à "Last night", la boîte de nuit où on va ce soir !

Mirajane : Mmmh c'est caliente entre vous !

Erza : Mais pire que ça, j'aime vraiment Cobra !

Mirajane rigolant : Et toi Jubia faut que tu te serres un mec ce soir !

Jubia inexpressif : J'ai pas envie.

Erza : Ca te fera du bien, tu verras !

Jubia criant : Mais foutez-moi la paix ! Je veux pas ! Basta !

Mirajane : Oh oh calmos ! Ne nous agresse pas.

Jubia partant dans sa chambre : ...

Erza : Elle n'a toujours pas tourner la page sur Grey.

Mirajane : Ouais ...

Dans la chambre de Jubia :

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, s'en voulant de leur avoir parler comme çà.

Mais, penser à un autre que Grey lui était impossible ... Que lui avait-il fait ? Ensorceler. Oui, ce terme était exacte ... Ce soir, elle allait suivre les conseils de Mirajane et Erza, se trouver un mec, fumer et boire jusqu'à être complètement shootée.

D'un autre côté :

Levy était enfin prête, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit à paillettes moulante lui allant comme un gant, ses cheveux lisses détachés, enfin prête ... mais elle ne savait pas que cette soirée allait tout bonnement changer sa vie.

Erza : On peut y aller ! Cobra nous rejoindra directement sur place !

Mirajane : Allons nous éclater !

Levy souriant : Oui !

Jubia micro sourire : Cette soirée sera inoubliable !

Erza contente du changement d'attitude de Jubia : Oui ! Allons-y !

En boite :

Lucy prenant une commande : Une bière et une vodka ! Ok !

Erza arrivant avec les autres : Hey Lucy !

Lucy souriant de toutes ses dents : Les filles ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

Levy : Désolé ! On savait pas trop comment s'habiller pour ce genre de boîte !

Lucy : Pas grave, installez vous à cette table !

Toutes : Ok !

Lucy : Lux va bientôt arriver, je prends vos commandes !

Erza : Alors pour moi ce sera un coca !

Cobra : Whiskey coca !

Jubia : Une vodka, tout ce que tu veux mais quelque chose de vraiment fort.

Levy : Un sprite.

Mirajane : Et pour moi une bière.

Lucy partant : Ok ! Je vous apporte ça !

Erza : On t'attend avec impatience !

Luxus arrivant : Salut la compagnie !

Mirajane agacée : Salut flemmard !

Luxus : Toujours aussi grognonne !

Mirajane : Comme tu peux le constater !

Lucy apportant les boissons : Voilà !

Et elle vit Luxus : Oh Bébé tu m'as manqué !

Mirajane semblait avoir changé d'air. Son visage reflétait de la tristesse et un peu de jalousie envers Lucy. Il fallait qu'elle se remette les idées en place.

Elle se leva, prétextant comme excuse qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ce mensonge n'avait pas échappé à Luxus qui, à son tour, partit, prétextant qu'il allait aux toilettes, laissant Lucy seule.

Mirajane se mettant à fondre en larmes : Argh idiote ! Idiote ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

Luxus : Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais une idiote ?

Mirajane se retourna, surprise, elle tenta tout de même de reprendre un peu contenance :

Parce que j'en suis une.

Luxus : C'est pas ce que je crois moi.

Mirajane : Ah bon ? Encore une blague ?

Luxus : Mirajane tu es une fille formidable, belle, intelligente. Tu as tout pour toi ...

Mirajane se relevant : Non. Il me manque quelqu'un ...

Luxus : Voyons voir. Et qui ?

Mirajane : Ça ne te regarde pas !

Luxus : Qui ?

Mirajane : Quelqu'un !

Luxus se retournant pour partir : Ok ! Ben, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je préfère aller rejoindre les autres !

Mirajane n'y tenant plus murmurant un : "Toi".

Luxus se retourna et repris d'un : "Quoi", faignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Mirajane : J'ai rien dit.

Luxus se rapprocha d'elle et frôlant s'est lèvres il murmura un : Ah bah je l'aurais attendue celle-là.

Et il l'embrassa. Elle ne passa pas longtemps à le rejeté, emportée par la passion et son désire pour lui qu'elle accumulait depuis longtemps, elle répondit à son baiser.

Ils se fichaient d'être surpris par les yeux chocolat d'une certaine personne, alors qu'elle les regardait les yeux remplis de larmes, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et ne se regardent dans les yeux. Elle le savait au fond qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face ...

Pendant ce temps-là, chez les filles et Cobra :

Homme avec un micro dans la main : Vous ! La jeune fille en bleu là-bas ! Venez chanter !

Levy reprenant ses habitudes d'avant : Qui m moi ?!

Erza : Vas-y Levy !

Jubia : On est avec toi !

Levy rouge : Je pourquoi... moi ?!

Erza poussant Levy : Vas-y ! Montre nous ce que tu vaux Levy !

Levy rejoignant la scène : ...

Animateur l'aidant à monter : Comment vous appellez-vous ?

Levy : Le Levy !

Homme avec le micro : Ok Levy ! Chantez nous ce que vous voulez !

Levy : Tout ce que je veux ?

Animateur : Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Allez à vous mademoiselle !

Levy fermant les yeux : *Tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit ? Mais quoi ? ... Mon premier amour ...*

Ça y était, elle l'avait ! (La chanson n'est pas de moi, c'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup en espagnol elle vient de Corazon Valiente "Mi primer amor" est le titre original d'Avizo) Voila :

"Tu fuiste aquel amor

El que marco esta pasion

No puedes resistirme

Cando tu encuentras un lugar

Aqui dentro del corazon

Entre mis grandes retos y este gran amor

Se que no te puedo amar

Que me tengo que dejar

Que siempre vas a ser mi amor imposible

Refrain : (2x)

Mi primer amor

Que recuerdo con pasion

Y se lo que sientes

Es que no puedo vivir sin ti

Se... que siempre vas a ser me amor imposible

Refrain x1

Se... que no te puedo amar

Que me tengo que dejar

Que siempre vas a -

Que siempre vas a ser mi amor imposible

Primer amor x3 (primer amor...)

Aunque tenga que aceptar

Que no puedo vivir sin ti

Primer amor... (amor...)"

Elle avait gagné une vague d'applaudissements, les larmes aux yeux se souvenant de cette chanson qu'elle avait écrite après qu'elle soit partie de cette fête ...

**************A suivre dans le prochain épisode**************


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 3 : Plus que deux amis.**

* * *

Los Angeles 22h20 dans une boîte de nuit nommée "Saved Island" :

Natsu : Putain ! Regardez ça ! Ce serait pas ta cousine Jellal ?!

Jellal tournant la tête : De quoi ? Quoi mais oui c'est elle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à la télé !

Gajeel finissant de rouler une pelle : Qui ça ?

Gajeel ouvrit grands les yeux, découvrant avec surprise une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux brun ; la peau à peine bronzée, vêtue d'une robe bleu, chantant d'une voix magnifique, Levy McGarden ?! Elle avait tellement changée ... Et cette chanson... Poussant sa future conquête, il s'avança vers le poste de télévision, ensorcelé par cette chanson ... Cette voix ... Cette femme ... A qui étaient destinées ses paroles ?

Elle avait terminé de chanter, une vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans Last Night :

Animateur : Waouh ! Vous avez une voix époustouflante !

Levy se forçant à sourire malgré les larmes qu'elle retenait : Merci.

Animateur : Mais pour qui avez vous chantez ?

Levy regardant les caméras : J'ai chanté pour ... pour un homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse vers la fin de mon année de terminale. Je n'avais jamais ressenti çà auparavant ; mais avec lui, si et je regrette de m'être montré si méchante envers lui. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'il me manquait terriblement ...

Animateur : Comment s'appelle ce fameux jeune homme ?

Levy : Gajeel, même si je sais qu'il ne peut me voir d'où il est ...

Animateur : Merci mademoiselle pour cette magnifique chanson !

Levy descendant de l'estrade : Je vous en prie ...

Jellal ainsi que les autres le fixèrent. Cette déclaration n'allait pas le laisser indifférent ...

Gajeel chuchotant : Levy.

Natsu : Ça va mec ?!

Gajeel reprenant le conscience : Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Natsu : Bah parce que Levy t'as déclaré, en quelque sorte, sa flamme !

Gajeel : Et ?

Natsu : Et, elle te plaisait auparavant !

Gajeel : C'est du passé Natsu.

Natsu : Mouais, vu comment t'as réagi en la voyant à la télé, je me demande si c'est bel et bien du passé.

Gajeel : Sur ce, je vous laisse les mecs ! A demain !

Jellal : Ouais, amuse toi bien !

Gajeel s'éloignant : T'inquiètes !

Pendant ce temps-là à Fiore :

Jubia : Tu as vraiment une belle voix Levy.

Levy souriant : Merci !

Jubia : Donc, cette chanson, c'était pour Gajeel.

Levy : Oui, mais je pense qu'il est que je l'oublie ou tout du moins que j'essaie de refouler le plus possible mes sentiments.

Jubia : Je connais ce sentiment ...

Levy lui caressant la joue : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'oublieras avec le temps ...

Jubia : J'en doute ... Il me manque tellement ...

Levy : Allez viens danser !

Jubia : Si tu veux ...

Levy : Pas si je veux ! Si toi, tu veux !

Jubia souriant, l'entraînant par la main sur la piste de danse : Ok, allons-y !

Du côté de Mirajane et Luxus :

Luxus enlaçait Mirajane qui avait calé sa tête contre son cou.

Mirajane : Luxus comment tu vas faire avec Lucy ?

Luxus : Je vais rompre avec elle, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes ...

Mirajane : Elle risque d'être très mal ...

Luxus : Mais c'est toi que j'aime et elle va devoir l'accepter Mirajane !

Mirajane avant de l'embrasser : Je t'aime aussi ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point.

Luxus l'arrêtant : Je crois que je t'aime plus que toi quand même !

Du côté de Lucy :

Lucy était partie sans rien dire à son patron, entamant sa troisième cigarette, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle était seule. Seule ... Plus personne ... Echecs amoureux cumulés ... Quand tout à coup, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Nouveau sms de la part de Sting :

Hey ça va ? Plus de news de toi, ça fait longtemps ! Envoie-moi des sms. I miss you so much ! I kiss you ! (trad : Tu me manques beaucoup ! Je t'embrasse !)

Lucy se pressa de l'appeler :

-Espèce d'ingrate ! Tu me manques !

-Sting ...

-Se passe quoi bébé ?

-Viens me chercher s'il te plait ...

-Arrêtes tu m'inquiètes là t'es où ?

-Au parc ! Viens vite !

-Ok j'arrive tout de suite !

C'est après un moment qu'une moto s'arrêta net devant Lucy, faisant un dérapage.

Sting lui passant un casque : Monte ma poule ! Tu viens chez moi !

Lucy montant : Allons-y ... Fais-moi oublier mes chagrins.

**************A suivre dans le prochain épisode**************


	25. Chapter 24

**purplekatja (Guest) : **Merciii pour ton commentaire ! Pas de problème le rapprochement entre Natsu et Lucy se fera plus tard, mais il aura bel et bien lieu je t'assure. Oh pour Gajeel, il faudra attendre et puis, le suspense et l'intrigue font tout le charme de la série ! Ensuite, ben, j'espère que ma fiction sera toujours aussi captivante et voilà, je poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que le précédent. Bonne lecture !

**Matirudo-san : **Tu auras ta réponse par rapport au contrat ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Proposition et contrat en vue ! Début d'une nouvelle chance pour Jubia !**

* * *

Levy se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse. Elle avait soif. Elle avait du boire énormément jusqu'au matin, l'heure indiqué sur son réveil était 14h30, si tard ... Elle n'était pas habitué à ce rythme de vie. Si son père le savait elle rentrerait immédiatement au manoir.

Mirajane se jetant sur le lit de Levy, l'enlaçant : Levy !

Levy frottant ses yeux : Waouh Mira ! Doucement !

Mirajane : Je suis heureuse !

Levy souriant : Je vois ça ! Mais où sont les autres ?

Mirajane : Erza est chez Cobra, Jubia et Lucy ne sont pas revenues. Çà m'inquiète un peu.

Levy : C'est vraiment inquiétant.

Mirajane : Oui, bon, tu viens prendre le ptit dej avec moi ?

Levy : Ouais, j'ai faim !

Mirajane l'aidant à se lever : On appellera les filles après !

Du autre côté :

Jubia émergea de son sommeil, découvrant un plafond blanc. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, son plafond était bleu. Nue ... Elle était nue... D'un coup, elle se souvint de la nuit dernière ! Elle avait rencontré Zancrow !

Zancrow une serviette nouée à la taille : Hello ! Ça va ?

Jubia souriant : Très bien et toi ?

Zancrow : Bien aussi ! Tu sais pas à quel point l'année dernière je te trouvais mignonne ! C'est dommage que l'on se soit perdu de vue !

Jubia : C'est vrai ! On aurait dû gardé contact ! Tu as des news de Simon ?

Zancrow : Ouais il est inscrit à l'université Today ! Il s'est casé avec une meuf canon ! Il a une life parfaite quoi !

Jubia : Je vois ...

Zancrow : Ouais ! Tu veux quoi pour le ptit déjeuner ?

Jubia souriant : Comme tu veux !

Zancrow : Une omelette ça te va ?

Jubia : Oui !

Zancrow en sortant de la pièce : Ok, j'apporte ça tout de suite !

Il était vraiment beau... Et dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Fullbester à la place de Zancrow si gentil.

Dans l'appartement :

Erza était rentré à son domicile, il était 15h00.

Levy : Voilà ! Regarde une ingrate revient !

Mirajane : On t'attendait plus ! Manque plus que les autres !

Erza : Ouais ! J'ai pris le ptit déj chez mon Cobra chéri !

Levy : Au moins ta vie amoureuse marche bien !

Bip bib bip !

Levy en courant : Je vais répondre !

-Allô ! Oui, bonjour ! Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Allô, bonjour, est-ce que Mademoiselle McGarden réside ici ?

-Oui, c'est moi pourquoi ?

-Enchanté, je vous appelle car j'ai entendu chanté hier soir au Last Night ! Je voudrais faire de vous une chanteuse internationale !

-Que ? Quoi ?!

-Cela vous permettrait de revoir votre premier amour !

-Je ? Comment ? Moi chanteuse ?! Je n'ai pas le profil ...

Erza et Mirajane écoutaient et se regardaient stupéfaites.

-Vous êtes celle qui me faut. Acceptez s'il vous plait cette proposition !

-Je ... Laissez-moi du temps pour y réfléchir !

-Demain rendez vous à 8h00 devant la maison de disque à côté de Last Night vous verrez elle ne passe pas inaperçu !

Il raccrocha au nez de Levy, la laissant sous le choque.

Erza : Levy ! Accepte ! Tu pourras revoir Gajeel !

Gajeel ... C'est vrai... Le revoir ... Ce serait incroyable ...

Levy : Tu as raison Erza ... J'accepte !

********************A suivre dans le prochain épisode********************


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 5 : Une carrière lancée. Une rupture difficile approche.**

* * *

8h00 lundi devant la maison de Disque Magart :

...: Je suis content de vous voir mademoiselle McGarden !

Levy : Bonjour monsieur ?

...: M. Yajima appelez-moi Shitou ! Je serais votre producteur de musique !

Levy : Je vois ... Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne pense pas avoir le profil requis.

Shitou : Détrompez-vous mademoiselle ! Vous êtes magnifique, un joli minois, une couleur de cheveux très reconnaissable, une voix époustouflante ; vous avez tout pour vous !

Levy rougissant : Merci.

Shitou : Suivez-moi, vous devez remplir un formulaire et votre carrière sera lancée !

Autre part :

Erza : Cobra nous dépose devant l'université et pars à son école de commerce ! Alors dépêchez-vous les meufs !

Jubia se maquillant : Oui oui on arrive Erza ! Calme-toi !

Lucy claquant la porte : Moi j'y vais en train, à plus.

Erza : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Depuis qu'elle est revenue hier, elle nous adresse plus la parole ...

Mirajane la gorge nouée se demandant si elle était au courant : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ...

Jubia : Je la connais depuis l'enfance, ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Erza : Dis donc Jubia ! Tu as une mine épanouie aujourd'hui ! Il t'arrive quoi ?!

Jubia souriant de toutes ses dents : Vous le saurez en arrivant à l'université !

Erza affichant un sourire malicieux : Je meurs d'impatience de voir ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête !

Jubia : Une chose extraordinaire !

Mirajane enfilant une jupe verte et un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'une veste sans manche militaire, prenant d'une main son sac U.S noir : Je suis prête !

Erza croisant les bras : Ta simplicité m'étonnera toujours Mira !

Mirajane : Hé hé !

Jubia sortit de la salle de bain, habillée d'un short bleu, ainsi que d'un tee-shirt I love L.A. blanc, accompagné d'un sac Gérard Darel marron : On peut y aller !

Erza : Je me sens ringarde là à côté de vous ! Avec mon jean !

Jubia : Mais non ! T'es classe !

Erza : C'est vrai ! Bon, on y va ! Cobra doit nous attendre !

Mirajane : Oui on va le rejoindre Cobra chéri !

Erza souriant puis fermant la porte à clé : Roh ! Je l'aime ! Il n'est qu'à moi !

Jubia descendant les escaliers : Croisons les doigts pour Levy !

Erza : Oui ! Elle va accepter c'est sûre ! Si elle ne le fait pas on la bute !

Mirajane : C'est sûr !

Une décapotable noire était garée devant l'immeuble des filles, Cobra à l'extérieur les attendant :

Erza souriant : Cobra !

Cobra : Princesse !

Erza sautant à son cou : Tu m'as manqué !

Cobra l'embrassant : Toi aussi !

Mirajane regardant Jubia : On est de trop on dirait !

Jubia riant aux éclats : Trop !

Mirajane : Je trouve que c'est bien que tu aies changé ... C'est un mec hein ?

Jubia souriant : On peut dire ça !

Mirajane : Je le connais ?

Jubia : Mec aux cheveux blonds, l'année dernière en Terminale S !

Mirajane : Zancrow ?!

Jubia : Oui !

Mirajane secouant la tête : Mouais, c'est pas trop mon genre ...

Jubia : C'est Kageyama ton genre n'est-ce pas ?!

Mirajane : J'ai rompu avec lui avant de venir m'installer avec vous ... Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. C'était juste physique et je regrette maintenant d'être sortie avec lui.

Jubia : Je comprends.

Erza : Montez les meufs ! On y va !

Jubia prenant place derrière au côté de Mirajane : Une nouvelle année commence, dommage qu'il manque Lucy et Levy ...

Mirajane : On les verra cet aprem !

Erza : Ouais !

Du côté de Lucy :

Lucy était passée à autre chose dirait-on. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle avait été blessée par la vie et essayait de le dissimuler en se stabilisant avec uxus, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Elle essayait d'éviter Luxus et Mirajane le plus possible. Alors, elle s'était tournée vers Sting, qui avait toujours été présent pour elle. Grâce à lui, elle s'en sortait. Du moins, en apparence.

Lucy embrassant Sting avant de rentrer à l'université : Tu as un beau cul !

Sting : Je le sais ! T'es pas mal montée aussi tu le sais !

Lucy : Oui ! Bon je te laisse salut !

Elle marchait d'une façon féline. Toutes les personnes de l'université se tournèrent vers elle, suivant du regard ses courbes, y compris Sting, cette fille était vraiment belle, il le savait et en éprouvait une certaine fierté, puis il s'en alla autre part.

Autre part :

Levy : Je vois ... Quand allons-nous commencer les photos ?

Shitou : Aujourd'hui même ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! Au travail ! Paloma vient maquiller Mademoiselle McGarden ! Lessey choisis lui une robe sexy courte !

Lessey : Ok Shitou !

Paloma : Venez Mademoiselle McGarden !

Levy : Je ... Oui !

Du côté de Jubia :

Zancrow attendait Jubia devant le portail de l'université.

Le premier jour où il l'avait vu, il venait d'arriver au lycée Fairy, leur échange n'avait pas duré longtemps, vu qu'elle était partie parler à Jellal !

Flash Back

Zancrow : Eh eh ... Tu appelles ta copine je parie ?

Simon : T'es qui toi ?

Zancrow : Ah désolé ... Je m'appelle Zancrow, je suis nouveau dans cette classe.

Zancrow se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et resta bouche bée.

Zancrow souriant : Heu ... Simon tu me présentes pas ?

Simon : Ah oui, lui c'est Zancrow et il est nouveau dans cette classe. Zancrow, la blonde c'est Lucy et l'autre Jubia, elles sont toutes les deux en terminale L !

Jubia souriant : Enchantée ... C'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse ! Je dois aller voir Jellal, à toute les gens ! Et Lucy tu m'attends s'il te plait ?

Fin du flash back

Il était passé inaperçu ! Mais aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus le cas ! Il sortait avec elle depuis hier !

Au même moment :

L.A : 18h30 (écart désolé je ne sais pas )

Grey, Gajeel, Natsu et Jellal, étant mannequins, finissaient leur séance photo.

Minerva : Hey mes hommes !

Grey s'avançant : Mais qui vois-je ? Une créature de rêve rien que pour moi ...

Minerva : Pas que pour toi !

Grey l'embrassant langoureusement : Çà n'était pas une question ...

Natsu : L'air de Fiore me manque grave !

Gajeel se servant un verre de whisky coca : Dis plutôt que c'est une blonde qui te manque !

Natsu : Nawak ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Lucy !

Au nom de Lucy, Grey, se mit à penser à Jubia systématiquement, qu'était-elle devenue ? Sortait-elle avec quelqu'un ? Que faisait-elle ? Toutes ces questions germèrent dans sa tête ...

Jellal : Ils sont chiants Kageyama, Shaw et Lux de s'être entiché de ses meufs ! Au lieu de venir s'éclater avec nous !

Gajeel : Ouais grave !

Jellal : Tu sors avec Imitatia Lobster, Gajeel ?

Gajeel : Ouais elle est canon ! C'est une top model international les mecs !

Natsu : Comme vous êtes dans tous les journaux ! Va falloir que t'arrêtes de flirter à droite et à gauche ! Galère !

Gajeel : Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle les gars ! Elle a tout pour elle ... Je vais arrêter de faire le con ...

Jellal : Bonne décision ! Tu deviens enfin sérieux. Mais quelle galère ...

******************A suivre dans le prochaine épisode*****************


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 6 : Un démon est un ange qui est tombé du ciel. Un ange déchu officialise sa relation.**

* * *

1 mois après l'enregistrement du disque de Levy

Buck Café : 18H00

Jubia dans les bras de Zancrow : Alors Levy, contente ?

Levy : Mais grave ! Je vais pouvoir le revoir avec mes tournées !

Erza : Contente pour toi Levy !

Mirajane : Trop ! Je savais que Tu vas faire un carton !

Levy : Merci ! C'est dommage que Lucy ne soit pas là ...

Mirajane savait qu'aujourd'hui, Luxus l'avait appelé pour lui donner rendez-vous afin de rompre avec elle. Elle était heureuse d'un côté, mais d'un autre elle avait si mal au cœur de faire subir ça à son amie ...

Jubia : C'est quand ta première tournée ?!

Levy souriant : Demain matin je pars à Los Angeles !

Jubia : Kyaaaaaa ?! Tu vas peut-être le revoir !

Levy le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure : Je sais.

Shaw apparaissant : Hey Levy on appelle plus ?!

Levy sursautant : Shaw c'est toi ?! Vraiment toi ?

Shaw : En chair et en os !

Levy se levant et sautant dans ses bras : Tu m'as manqué !

Shaw la recevant : Je le savais que je te faisais autant d'effet.

Levy l'ignorant et le serrant fort : Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ...

Shaw la serrant : Moi aussi, je suis vraiment content ...

Jubia regardant Zancrow, Erza et Mirajane : Il se passe quoi ?

Erza les regardant : Ils sont vraiment mignons ...

Mirajane : J'en sais rien ...

Levy relâchant son étreinte : Dis-moi ! Comment s'est passé ton stage en Italie ?

Shaw : Bien ! Mais tu m'as vraiment manqué ma belle !

Levy le tapant : Roh arrêtes Shaw !

Shaw regardant Mirajane : Ah bah tiens ! J'avais même pas remarqué ma grande sœur tellement j'étais plongé dans tes yeux Levy !

Mirajane : Grrr ! Viens me serrer sale ptit frère !

Shaw : Hein serrer ?! T'es sérieuse toi ?!

Mirajane : Serrer dans tes bras abruti !

Shaw : Le jour où je te serrais dans mes bras c'est le jour ou Levy me sucera !

Levy rougissant : N'importe quoi toi ! Espèce de dégueulasse !

Mirajane : TOUT COMPTE FAIT REMETS TES MAINS DANS TA POCHE TU AS DU TE BRANLER AVEC !

Shaw s'approchant d'elle : Mais non viens grande sœur !

Mirajane air de dégoût : Dégages ! Vade retro Satanas !

Shaw croisant les bras : Si moi je suis un diable toi t'es quoi ?

Mirajane sautant sur lui : Toi !

Shaw tombant à la renverse : Je le savais que tu voulais un câlin Mira !

Levy rigolant aux éclats ainsi que les autres : Vous vous aimez vraiment tous les deux !

Shaw se relevant : Mouais ! Qui aime bien châtie bien !

Mirajane : Sinon racontes ton stage là ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

Shaw sourire moqueur : Bah ouais ...J'ai fumé, baisé, et encore fumé, baisé.

Levy : Non mais sérieux Shaw ?!

Shaw : Bah écoutez, je suis sur la bonne voie !

Mirajane : C'est à dire ?!

Shaw : Je vais succéder à Papa Mira !

Mirajane : Félicitations ! Bienvenue en enfer !

Shaw : Jalouse ...

Du côté de Lucy :

Luxus : Lucy, restons amis.

Lucy : Tu veux rompre hein ?

Luxus sérieux : Oui ... Lucy, je suis désolé mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ...

Lucy les larmes aux yeux : C'est Mirajane n'est-ce pas ...

Luxus : Je ... Oui ... Lucy, je suis vraiment désolé, mais mes sentiments ont changés à ton égard ... Cependant tu es une fille charmante ne l'oublie pas ! Tu peux avoir tous les mecs qui te plaisent Lucy ...

Lucy : Mais celui que je voulais c'était toi ... car avec toi Luxus ! Je sentais que tu m'aimais pour ce que j'étais et pas pour mon physique ...

Luxus : Laisse les apprendre à te connaître et tu verras qu'ils t'aimeront comme moi j'ai pu ...

Lucy se préparant à partir : Au revoir Luxus ...

Luxus : ...

Lucy se mit à courir, cherchant une fin à ce cauchemar. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle ?! Dès qu'elle avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, on la lui volait ?! Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sous le même toit que Mirajane ...

Au Buck Café :

Shaw se retrouvait seul avec Levy puisque les autres avaient prétexté qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à faire.

Levy : Shaw j'ai oublié de te dire, gagnée par l'émotion de te revoir ! Je suis en passe de devenir chanteuse internationale ! Demain commence ma tournée !

Shaw pincement au cœur : Je ... Ravie pour toi ... Vraiment...

Levy : Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Gajeel ! Tu t'en rends compte Shaw ?!

Shaw affichant faux sourire : Ah oui Gajeel ... Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Levy : Oui ... Je l'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ...

Shaw : Ne te fais pas de fausses illusions Levy ! Tu sais qu'il est à la une de tous les journaux accompagnés d'Imitatia Lobster ! Tu sais qui c'est ?

Levy tombant des nues : Que ... Quoi ?

Shaw : Tu vois qui est Imitatia Lobster ?

Levy n'osant pas regarder Shaw : Imitatia Lobster ? Le mannequin internationale ?

Shaw s'en voulant de lui avoir brisé son rêve : Oui.

Levy se levant : Je n'ai ... aucune chance contre elle ...

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Shaw la rattrapa par la main, la retournant :

-Levy ... Ne pleures pas ... Je t'en supplie.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux bruns de Levy, tout çà pour rien.

-Levy.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir dit Shaw ?!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore souffrir !

-Et si moi j'avais envie d'être son jouet ?!

-Tu ne le mérites pas.

-Tu n'as pas à dire ce que je mérite ou pas ! Je ne suis plus la gamine que t'as connu ! Celle qui bégayait pour un rien ! J'ai mûri !

Shaw se jeta sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire, lui tenant la tête d'une main et de l'autre sa main. Elle ne devait pas aimer Gajeel, elle ne méritait pas çà ! Levy, sous le choc, ne le repoussa pas ; elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, sentant juste la douceur et la chaleur qui se dégageait des lèvres de celui qui accaparait les siennes ...

Los Angeles :

Une femme, longs cheveux blonds vénitiens ondulés, s'avançait au bras d'un jeune homme nommé Gajeel Redfox. Ce couple que tout le monde enviait, des anges tombés du ciel, derrière eux les amis du brun. Appareils photos, journalistes, paparazzis, étaient présents. Les deux célébrités allaient officialiser leur relation devant le monde entier ...

******************A suivre dans le prochain épisode******************


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 7 : Si je faisais çà, je serais un égoïste.**

* * *

Levy je t'aime ...

La jeune fille se remémorait ce passage, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire, et était parti en courant, en s'enfuyant comme d'habitude ... Shaw lui avait déclaré sa flamme et elle partait demain ... Comment résoudre ce problème ? Après tout, Gajeel l'avait oublié. Il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant et qu'elle l'oublie ... Sa décision était prise. Elle se rendrait chez Shaw ce soir même.

Los Angeles :

Imitatia : Regarde Gajeel ! Une chanteuse arrive tout droit de ta ville natale afin de donner un concert !

Gajeel prenant le magasine des mains d'Imitatia : Fais voir ...

Levy McGarden ?! Elle a changé ?! Chanteuse ?!

Imitatia : Qu'il y a t-il ?

Gajeel se réveillant : Non rien ma belle !

Imitatia : Tu es sûr ?

Gajeel jetant le magasine et la prenant par la taille en souriant : Mais oui tout va bien.

Imitatia : Tu avais l'air d'être subjugué par cette chanteuse Gajeel !

Gajeel : Mais non ! Il n'y a que toi qui ne puisse être belle à mes yeux.

Imitatia avant de lui donner un baiser : Gajeel. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse.

A Fiore :

Lucy était en train de préparer ses valises, afin de partir de cet endroit, afin de retourner vivre chez ses parents le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement. Au même moment où elle avait fini, Mirajane arriva :

Mirajane baissant la tête : Lucy ...

Lucy regardant Mirajane avec mépris : Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

Mirajane ignorant sa phrase : J'aime vraiment Luxus !

Lucy ricanant : Eh moi, tu crois que je l'aimais pas ?

Mirajane : Tu avais besoin de stabilité Lucy ...

Lucy partant et la poussant au passage : Va te faire foutre !

Elle partit claquant la porte de l'appartement, laissant là-bas Mirajane en larmes ...

Plus tard dans l'appartement :

Levy : Alors ?

Jubia : Sexy ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu aimais Gajeel cet après midi, et maintenant tu vas chez Shaw. Je ne comprends pas ce changement.

Levy regardant le miroir : Jubia ... J'ai appris qu'il est en couple avec Imitatia Lobster ...et c'est sérieux entre eux ...

Jubia cherchant sur internet : Imitatia LOBSTER ?!

Levy s'approchant d'elle : Alors ?

Jubia lisant à voix haute : Imitatia Lobster annonce sa relation avec Gajeel Redfox, le mannequin, ainsi que le successeur du PDG de l'entreprise Lord ...

Levy : Tu vois...

Jubia : Elle n'est pas si belle que ça ! Tu l'es encore plus ! Tu es celle qui va succéder à la famille McGarden et tu es en passe de devenir chanteuse !

Levy : Je devrais penser à moi Jubia et pas qu'à Gajeel ... S'il m'aimait, il m'aurait attendu ...

Jubia : Fais comme tu veux...

Levy pris son sac Gerard Darel marrons, puis partit chez Shaw après la phrase de Jubia.

Jubia appela Zancrow afin de l'inviter, vu qu'elle était seule ce soir.

Autre part :

Levy arriva devant une gigantesque barrière. Elle s'en approcha pour lire la plaque, il y avait écrit dessus Strauss. C'était donc ici qu'habitait Shaw. Elle avait cherché son adresse sur l'annuaire.

Elle sonna donc à l'interphone, mais personne ne répondit. Elle réessaya et personne ne répondit, alors elle se décida donc a entrer. La porte était ouverte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Pourquoi personne n'avait répondu ? Quand soudain, elle entendu des bruits provenant d'une autre salle. Elle se approcha et le son devenait plus intense. Le cœur serré, la porte d'où provenait les sons se dressait devant elle. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet, hésitante, puis l'ouvrit. Un spectacle d'horreur ... Shaw sur une fille, la regardant droit dans les yeux, tout les deux habillés. Elle l'insulta et partit en courant. S'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Shaw la rattrapa sans trop d'effort, par la taille : Levy !

Levy se débattant : J'ai compris Shaw ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Shaw la retournant et l'enlaçant : Tu as mal interprété la scène. Idiote.

Levy : Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Baise avec qui tu veux !

Shaw : C'est ma femme de ménage ! J'ai trébuché sur elle au moment où tu es arrivé !

Levy stupéfaite : Pourquoi tu n'ouvrais donc pas ?

Shaw : J'ai couru à ce moment là ! Et comme elle passait la serpillaire, j'ai glissé !

Levy se mettant à sourire : C'est rassurant ...

Shaw : T'étais jalouse ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Levy : J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit cet après midi, et j'ai réalisé que je m'étais mal conduite...

Shaw : Et tu vas faire quoi pour te rattraper ?

Levy souriant : A toi de décider ...

Shaw lui caressant la tête : Pars à Los Angeles Levy et deviens une grande chanteuse ...

Levy déçue : Que ça ?

Shaw : Exactement !

Levy les larmes aux yeux : Shaw ... Ce "je t'aime" que tu m'as dit, ça ne signifiait rien à tes yeux ?

Shaw la regardant droit dans les yeux : Cela signifiait une énorme déclaration pour moi ...

Levy : Alors pourquoi me demander de rejoindre Gajeel au lieu de rester avec toi ?

Shaw : Si je fais ça, je serais un être égoïste ...

Levy : Sois égoïste !

Shaw la prenant par le bras : Arrête de te mentir à toi même ! C'est Gajeel que tu aimes et pas moi !

******************A suivre dans le prochain épisode******************


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 8 : Premier concert !**

* * *

Levy se trouvait dans l'avion qui l'emmenait à Los Angeles, des lunettes de soleils sur le nez, cachant ses yeux rouges et globuleux. En effet, elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer dans ses draps sur le choix de Shaw, et ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Shitou : Nous allons bientôt arriver Levy, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute !

Levy souriant : D'accord !

L'avion posé, Levy descendit avec ses valises respirant à pleine bouche l'air, puis suivit Shitou, dans une limousine noire à vitres teintées. Elle y prit place, observant avec attention chaque recoin.

La limousine démarra. Au même moment, une décapotable passa à côté d'eux, les frôlant, attendant le feu rouge. Levy regardait les passagers. Ce visage ... Ces yeux rouge sang, ce ne pouvait être que Gajeel ... Le feu passé au vert, la décapotable partit à toute vitesse, laissant une Levy hypnotisée. Elle l'avait à peine vue, qu'il s'était évadé dans la nature ...

Shitou ne prêtait pas attention au soudain comportement de Levy, il lui présentait le lieu où se déroulerait le concert ce soir.

Levy le coupant dans sa phrase : Qui y sera invité ?!

Shitou vexé : Hahaa toute la mondanité de Los Angeles voyons ! Puis-je continuer maintenant ?

Levy rassurée : Bien sûr après vous !

Shitou : Tout le monde parle de vous ! Regardez les affiches, les magasines ! Tout le monde veut voir ce que tu vaux !

Levy : Ah ... et je pourrais inviter mes amies ?

Shitou : Comme tu le souhaites, combien d'invitations ?

Levy : Elles arriveront ce soir ?

Shitou : Pile à l'heure avec leur tenues fournies, elles se changeront dans l'avion ou bien dans la limousine !

Levy : Ok ! Alors Erza Scarlett, Jubia Lokser, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Zancrow je sais pas quoi et Luxus Draer.

Shitou notant : Je ne peux qu'inviter les noms que tu m'as donné, et pas plus désolé !

Levy : Non ce n'est rien, je t'en demandes déjà beaucoup ! Merci.

Autre part :

...: Gajeel !

Gajeel se retournant : Imitatia !

Imitatia : J'ai acheté deux places pour le concert de cette demoiselle Levy McGarden !

Gajeel laissant tomber la canette qu'il avait ouvert : Levy McGarden ?!

Imitatia : Oui, il parait que c'est une prodige ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! C'est ce soir !

Gajeel : Je ... Je vais en boite chérie ce soir avec mes potes !

Imitatia lui faisant les yeux doux : Allez Gajeel !

Gajeel : Fais pas ces yeuxxxxxxxxx !

Imitatia se jetant dans ses bras : Merci ! Ensuite on passera une nuit d'enfer !

Gajeel : Argh tu me fais dire ce que je ne dis pas !

Imitatia : C'est mon pouvoir de persuasion !

Gajeel : Pffff, pourquoi aller à ce genre de concert ?! C'est nul !

Imitatia croisant ses bras sur la poitrine : Bon, si tu ne viens pas, ne viens plus dans mon lit !

Gajeel lui attrapant par la main : Oh non pas ça ! Je pourrais pas !

Imitatia : Alors ?!

Gajeel : Bon ok je viens !

Imitatia sautant dans ses bras et l'embrassant : Invites les autres !

Gajeel : Ok princesse, mais avant, je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien !

Imitatia : Non, non ! Ce soir ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !

Gajeel : Met ton plus beau soutien-gorge !

Imitatia rigolant : Ok.

A Fiore :

Jubia : Vite les filles ! J'ai fini moi ! Les mecs nous attendent dehors avec Lucy ! Je vais les rejoindre !

Erza : J'arrive Ju ! Attends !

Mirajane : Moi aussi ! Attendez-moi !

******************A suivre dans le prochain épisode******************


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

** Tentation déconcertante.**

* * *

Los Angeles, 5 minutes avant que Levy entre sur la scène :

Levy était belle ce soir, un rouge à lèvre rose pâle, elle se regardait dans le miroir, habillée d'une robe courte noir avec de longs collants clairs. Elle stressait de voir Gajeel et se rongeait les ongles, elle allait perdre tout ses moyens en voyant ses yeux rouges pointés dans sa direction comme le premier jour où elle l'avait vu ...

Flashback :

...: Sa poitrine était comment ?

Kageyama : Trop bonne putain !

Non mais je rêve ! Ils parlent tous en m'ignorant, je regarde le garçon en question qui a lancé cette réplique ! Il est brun. Soudain je sens que ses yeux rouges sang, me fixent. Je deviens toute rouge. Non, ils l'ont tous remarqués. Ils se moquent de moi, y compris lui. Sale idiot !

Fin du flash back

A une table :

Jellal : Alors pas trop impatient de voir ma cousine ?

Gajeel se forçant à sourire : Non, ça va aller, c'est Imitatia qui a voulu venir ...

Grey ironique : Depuis quand tu obéis ?

Gajeel vexé : Et toi avec ta pouf.

Grey : Minerva ? Elle est juste là pour mon plaisir ...

Gajeel : Ouais ... Je te crois ...

Grey haussant les épaules : Tant mieux ...

Jellal : Natsu arrive !

Gajeel : Il était temps.

Jellal : Il est avec Lux !

Gajeel se retournant : Sérieux ?

Luxus faisant signe au groupe : Ça fait longtemps !

Jellal se levant et lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule : Ouais !

Grey : Tu es venu seul ?

Luxus : Non, je suis avec les meufs ! Vous savez celles de l'année dernière.

Gajeel se mettant la main sur le front : Les ramène pas là !

Luxus : Vous êtes galère ! J'y peux rien, on a été placé à votre table ! Table 47 c'est ici non ?!

Minerva arrivant avec Imitatia : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jellal : Rien ...

Minerva : Ok ! Viens Imitatia, on va s'asseoir !

Imitatia : D'accord, pardon, Gajeel pousse toi un peu !

Gajeel : Oui.

Natsu : Vous avez commandé quoi ?

Minerva : Du champagne déjà ! Et vous verrez par vous même !

Natsu : Combien de bouteilles ?

Imitatia : Dix, ça va ?

Natsu : Ouais !

Luxus les interrompant : Eh oh ?!

Jellal : Bah, voici Luxus Draer, un ami à nous, il a été dans notre lycée, puis est resté à Fiore.

Imitatia : Enchanté ! Pourquoi es-tu resté à Fiore ?

Luxus : Je suis tombé amoureux voilà quoi.

Imitatia : Elle t'accompagne ?

Luxus : Oui avec ses amis. Ils arrivent justement.

En effet, un groupe de personnes se dirigeait vers eux. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges accompagné d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu, telle une déesse devant les yeux de Grey qui recracha le champagne qu'il venait d'ingurgiter dans son verre, manquant de s'étouffer sous les yeux effarés de sa petite amie. Jubia, elle, ne l'avait pas encore remarqué trop occupé à dévorer Zancrow des yeux. A côté d'eux, une blonde aux yeux bruns, habillée d'une robe courte, cheveux lâchés, toute timide, se sentant l'intruse dans ce petit groupe, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu se souvint de cette blonde à forte poitrine, elle lui plaisait au lycée, mais avait choisi Luxus, et non lui ... Toujours aussi belle ... Mais cette joie de vivre, il ne trouvait plus cette lueur dans ses beaux yeux, à son grand étonnement. Ensuite, cheveux rouges aux yeux marrons, forte poitrine, classe oui, qui parlait avec Mirajane, Jellal la reconnut. Cette fille dont il s'était moqué autrefois, en lui brisant le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Erza... Oui ! C'était bien elle. Plus mature que jamais ! Devenue une femme maintenant. Mirajane, elle, n'avait pas du tout changé, toujours femme fatale, provocatrice, féministe.

Jubia trouva la table où se trouvait Luxus, mais croisa ces yeux noirs intenses. Celui qui avaient fait battre son cœur, celui pour lequel elle était tombé dans une dépression.

Luxus : Hey !

Zancrow laissant Jubia s'asseoir : On avait bien vu !

Grey, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit déstabilisé ... Face à cette fille qui ne cessait de le dévisageait avec haine, il la fixa lui aussi ... Mais avec tendresse ... Ses sentiments refirent surface.

Lucy prit place à côté de Natsu ne voulant pas s'asseoir à côté du couple ...

Natsu : Salut Lucy ... Tu te souviens de moi ?

Lucy souriant : Natsu Dragnir, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que oui !

Natsu : Oui c'est ça ! Tu sais que tu m'as brisé le cœur en sortant avec Lux ?

Lucy devenant triste : Ah bon ... C'est lui qui a brisé mon cœur ...

Natsu : Vous avez cassé ?

Lucy hochant la tête : C'est lui, il sort avec Mirajane maintenant ...

Natsu : Désolé !

Lucy souriant : Tu l'es vraiment ?

Natsu : Non ! Tu es libre maintenant !

Du côté de Jellal :

Jellal : Erza c'est ça, ça fait longtemps ...

Erza indiffèrente : Ouais !

Jellal sourit, elle faisait la forte tête, mais pour combien de temps ?

Sur scène :

Shitou : Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Levy McGarden va entrer en scène, alors faîtes lui un tonnerre d'applaudissements !

Il partit laissant le micro à Levy qui entra, les applaudissements retentirent.

Levy au micro : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Public : Bonsoir !

Gajeel, submergé, n'entendait rien, ses yeux se concentraient sur elle ... Eh ouais ! Il la voyait pour de vrai.

Levy n'ayant pas encore trouvé du regard Gajeel : Je vais vous chanter Première Amour, une chanson que j'ai écrite l'année dernière.

Musique (Voir le chapitre )

Grey et Jubia ne cessaient de se regarder, sous les yeux de Minerva, inquiète.

Levy remarqua Gajeel, il la fixait d'un air dur. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Elle s'attendait à quoi, qu'il lui fasse les yeux doux ?! Imitatia faisait désormais parti de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas venir comme çà et 'incruster. Il s'empara de la taille de sa petite amie l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant Levy, les yeux larmoyants, afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était Imitatia qu'il aimait maintenant et non elle. Elle ne devait pas craquer, non, pas sur scène. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour que Gajeel la nargue comme çà ...

Levy ayant fini cette chanson : Celle-ci s'intitule "Dis-moi". Une autre chanson que j'ai écrite.

Ce crétin jouait avec ses sentiments ... Elle l'avait connu crétin, il demeurait le même jusqu'à maintenant.

Paroles :

Quítame todo, déjame sоlo, (Prend tout, laisse moi seule,)

Pero en un mundo donde estés, a mi lado. (Mais dans un monde où tu es, avec moi)

Núblame el cielo, bórrame el suelo (embrouille le ciel, efface le sol,)

Que si me caigo yo descanso en tí. (Pour que si je tombe, je reste en toi)

Pero estás prohibida. (Mais tu es interdit)

Y cada calle tiene un muro en la salida. (Dans chaque rue, il y a un mur à la sortie

**Dime cómo no perderme en tu mirada? (Dis-moi comment ne pas me perdre dans ton regard ?)**

**Cómo pretender que no siento nada ? (Comment prétendre ne rien sentir ?)**

**Cómo hacérle caso a la razón ? (Comment me faire entendre raison ?)**

**Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor. (Si t'avoir à mes côtés me fait souffrir)**

**Si es mala palabra nuestro amor. (Si notre amour est un mauvais mot)**

**Cómo anestesiar al corazón ? (Comment anesthésier mon cœur ?**

**Si tú lo sabes dime cómo ?... (Si tu le sais, dis-moi comment ?)**

**Si tú lo sabes dime cómo ?... (Si tu le sais, dis-moi comment ?)**

Róbame el tiempo, cortame el aire, (Prive moi du temps, coupe moi l'air)

Pero este sueño no me lo quita nadie ! (Mais personne ne peut me prendre ce rêve !)

Aunque estás prohibida (Malgré que tu soit interdit)

Y cada vez es otro punto de partida. (Et chaque fois on essaye de prendre un nouveau départ)

**Dime cómo no perderme en tu mirada ? (Dis-moi comment ne pas se perdre dans ton regard ?)**

**Cómo pretender que no siento nada ? (Comment prétendre ne rien sentir ?)**

**Cómo hacérle caso a la razón ? (Comment me faire entendre raison ?)**

**Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor.(Si t'avoir à mes côtés me fait souffrir)**

**Si es mala palabra nuestro amor.(Si notre amour est un mauvais mot)**

**Cómo anestesiar al corazón ?(Comment anesthésier mon cœur ?)**

**Si tú lo sabes, dime cómo ?...(Si tu le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**Si tú lo sabes, dime cómo ?...(Si le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**Sí lo sabes, dime cómo ?...(Si le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**Si tú lo sabes, dime cómo ?...(Si le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**¡Dime!...(Dis-moi!...)**

Es casi suicida esta locura de querernos a escondidas.(Notre amour clandestin est une folie presque suicidaire)

**Dime cómo no perderme en tu mirada ? (Dis-moi comment ne pas me perdre dans ton regard ?)**

**Cómo pretender que no siento nada ? (Comment prétendre ne rien sentir ?)**

**Cómo hacérle caso a la razón ? (Comment me faire entendre raison ?)**

**Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor. (Si t'avoir à mes côtés me fait souffrir)**

**Si es mala palabra nuestro amor. (Si notre amour est un mauvais mot)**

**Cómo anestesiar al corazón ? (Comment anesthésier mon cœur?)**

**Si tú lo sabes, dime cómo ?... (Si tu le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**Si tú lo sabes, dime cómo ?... (Si tu le sais dis-moi comment ?)**

**¡Dime!... (Dis-moi !)**

Frappé par ses paroles, Gajeel changea d'attitude. Cette fille ... Il l'aimait toujours, il ne pouvait pas le nier, cependant ... Il avait Imitatia dans sa vie ... Il ne pouvait pas la quitter d'un claquement des doigts ... Levy serait interviewé par tout les médias,se faisant harceler ... C'était risquer trop de choses ...

Il se leva avant que le concert ne se finisse prétextant à sa copine qu'il allait aux toilettes, il lança un regard à Levy. Un signe, s'en était un, après qu'elle ai fini, on lui offrit un bouquet de fleur, on lui demandait des autographes qu'elle signa volontiers avant de partir rejoindre Gajeel. Elle aussi utilisa cette excuse afin que les personnes présentent s'éloignent de son chemin.

Jubia interpellant Levy : Hey tu vas où ?

Levy : Aux to toilettes. Je reviens !

Erza : Tiens bizarre qu'elle se remette à bégayer ?

Lucy : Vous voulez manger ?

Erza : Oh oui ! Allons-y tout de suite !

Jubia : Gourmande tu le resteras toute ta vie !

Lucy : Trop !

Imitatia : Mais où est donc votre amie Levy ? Elle est époustouflante !

Mirajane : Elle est partie aux toilettes !

Jubia : Vous la verrez après, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Imitatia : Je serais vraiment honorée de lui parler ! Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps vous et les garçons ?

Grey coupant la parole à Jubia : Depuis l'année dernière !

Imitatia : Oh, je vois. Enchantée, alors !

Jubia regardant Grey dans les yeux : De même.

Du côté de Levy :

Levy : Gajeel ?

Un main s'empara de son bras, afin de l'entraîner plus loin pour que personne ne les voit ensemble.

Levy : Gajeel !

Gajeel s'arrêtant dehors : Pourquoi Levy ?

Levy sautant dans ses bras : Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué ! Ne me poses pas de questions, idiot !

Gajeel : Mais j'aime Imitatia !

Levy fermant les yeux continuant son étreinte : Chut ... S'il te plait, laisse moi juste un moment ...

Gajeel soupirant : Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Levy : Je voulais tellement te détester, mais je n'y arrive pas ... Je persiste à t'aimer ...

Dieu qu'elle sentait bon. Un parfum de lavande ... Tellement envoûtant. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne ...

Levy : Gajeel, je t'aime ...

Gajeel : Lev-

Levy défaisant son étreinte afin de lui mettre un doigt devant la bouche : Chut ... Ne me rejette pas. Je t'en supplies.

Gajeel : Levy ! Tu es sorti avec mon frère ! Tu as brisé mon cœur ... Pourquoi je ne devrais pas te rejeter ?

Levy le regardant dans les yeux : Parce que ... Je t'aime.

Gajeel : ... J'ai Imitatia dans ma vie !

Levy les larmes aux yeux : Tu ne comprends pas. Laisse-moi juste t'aimer ...

Gajeel : Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu mérites mieux que moi !

Levy voulant lui caresser la joue : Tu es mieux que personne !

Gajeel lui saisissant la main : Nous deux ça ne marchera pas !

Levy des larmes perlant sur ses joues : Je ne te demandes pas ton amour ... Arrête de me contredire sans arrêt !

Gajeel s'en voulant de l'avoir fait pleurer : Levy ... Trouve toi quelqu'un de mieux ...

S'en était trop, Levy attira son visage près du sien, et l'embrassa ... Elle en avait toujours rêvé.

La raison de Gajeel lui disait de la repousser, mais son cœur lui criait de ne pas le faire ...

Amplifiant leur baiser, il descendit ces mains jusqu'à ses hanches, les caressant. Leur langue exploraient chaque parcelle de leur bouche. Ils était possédés. Oui, c'était le mot exacte. Ils s'arrêtèrent violemment, à bout de souffle et ils recommencèrent. Ils avaient attendu ce baiser depuis si longtemps ...

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur dit-on ! Cela s'avérerait-il vrai ? Ou peut-être pas !

************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************

Voilà ces derniers chapitres on été très centrés sur Gajeel et Levy mais les autres couples arrivent dans les prochains épisodes !


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 10 : Échecs et maths Conquête ratée !**

* * *

Gajeel réalisa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ... Il poussa brusquement Levy, qui sous le coup tomba.

Les larmes de Levy s'arrêtèrent de couler. Elle se releva.

-Alors nous deux, on ne sera jamais ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Levy, arrête, tu vas me faire devenir fou ! J'aime Imitatia, entre nous il n'y a rien qui a commencé et il n'y aura jamais rien !

Levy, se releva, le cœur en miettes, alors voilà jamais ...

-Je vois ... si telle est ta décision, je ne serais plus dans tes pattes, Gajeel, ne me parles plus ... je ne veux plus te voir ... jamais ... je ne pourrais pas vivre en te voyant ...

Sur ces mots, Levy s'éloigna, le mascara dégoulinant, quelque part, laissant Gajeel derrière elle. Tourner la page ? C'était bien impossible pour elle ...

Gajeel l'observa longuement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mes elle ne coulaient pas ... Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder, il l'aimait et c'était insensé, elle méritait mieux ...

Que faire ? La rattraper et lui crier qu'il l'aimait à en mourir ? Non, il ne le ferait pas ... Pour son bien ...

-Levy !

La concernée n'écoutait plus, perdue ... Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ?

Une main l'attrapa, la retournant violemment ... Encore lui ! Voulait-il encore l'humilier ? Avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait elle soutint son regard. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant :

-Levy, ne me demandes pas de t'ignorer, je ne peux pas ... J'y ai cru pendant un moment, mais j'y arrive pas ... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je te poserais la même question. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait crétin ?

Souriant à cette insulte, Gajeel la relâcha.

\- ... Je t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ...

-Je ne peux pas l'imaginer vu que je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes ...

Gajeel, de ses doigts sécha le mascara qui coulait.

-Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

-Il le faut pourtant.

-Non, je veux rester avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Levy embrassa Gajeel.

-Fais-moi l'amour Gajeel, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Ici ? Attendons un peu !

-Je ne veux plus attendre ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Ar arrêtes Levy ! Je vais te violer après !

Ne s'arrêtant pas :

-Alors, je serais responsable.

-Tu pourras plus marcher pendant trois semaines !

Lui donnant un coup de coude :

-N'importe quoi toi ! Genre ...

Levy était déjà loin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir en guise de conversation avec Gajeel, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était son imagination ... Il avait changé, ce n'était plus ce gamin d'autrefois, qui jetaient les meufs qu'il avait déjà baisé. Il s'était stabilisé avec sa putain, sale con se disait-elle intérieurement.

Arrivée à un pont, elle s'assit, regardant le fleuve en bas, réfléchissant ... L'oublier mais comment ?

-Hey Gajeel t'aurais pas vu Levy ? demanda Mirajane

-Non, désolé.

-Je peux te parler en privé ?

-Ouais.

Ils partirent dans un coin ; Mirajane lui dit que Levy n'était plus la gamine de l'année dernière. A cause de lui, elle fumait des pétards, des cigarettes, buvait pour l'oublier durant les soirées ... Elle était devenue méconnaissable ...

-Elle est sortie avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui, Sting, durant ses vacances d'été ...

-Je vois ...

-Gajeel, ne la fais pas souffrir, promet-moi juste ça.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, donc je ne la ferai pas souffrir !

-Ok ! N'interfère pas dans sa vie sinon t'auras à faire à moi ! Vous faites un beau couple toi et Imitatia !

-Merci, d'ailleurs je vais la rejoindre, éclate-toi bien ...

Levy était donc cette femme maintenant, une femme vicieuse ? Pourtant, elle lui avait paru si innocente toute à l'heure ... Si fragile ... Levy ...

Autre part :

-Minerva, tu étais au lycée, non ? Questionna Erza

-Oui ! J'étais la fan n° 1 de Grey ! Et il sort avec moi, je l'aime tellement !

D'un autre côté :

Jubia était en train de regarder les gens danser, ayant laissé son petit ami discuter avec Minerva et Erza, pourquoi revoir Grey ?! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait encore le courage de la regarder en face ? C'était un être odieux ...

-Oh un ange descendu du ciel pour m'emmener aux cieux, avec ces putains de poumons.

Sa voix ...à lui ...

Flash-Back :

\- Serais ce un ange de la mort qui viendrait me chercher ?

-Kyaaaa !

\- Je me suis trompé.

-Ne me parles pas Fullbester !

-Tu me hais tant que ça ?

-Tu ne comprends rien !

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Tu te moques de moi en plus ?!

-Non.

-Je n'arrive pas à te haïr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ... je ...

-Tu ?

-Je ... Je t'aime Grey ! Je sais ... C'est fou mais ...

Cette nuit, elle ne l'oubliera jamais ... Pourquoi avait-il refait surface ici ?!

Grey émis un micro-sourire en la regardant.

-Comment oses-tu venir me parler ? Demanda Jubia.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'oserais pas venir te parler ?

Jubia se levant :

-Parce que tu me donnes envie de gerber Fullbester.

Elle s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant Grey indiffèrent, la regardant juste s'éloigner de lui ... partant vers Zancrow ...

Il ne pouvait rien faire ... Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres sensuelles de Grey :

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Jubia, car tu seras bientôt de retour dans mes bras ...

Foi d'un Fullbester !

Du côté de Jellal :

Jellal s'approchait de la table où se trouvaient Minerva, Erza, Zancrow et Jubia !

-Jubia ! Pourquoi t'es pas venue m'enlacer crétine ! Cria Jellal.

Jubia se retournant à son nom :

-Jellal tu as oublié que je n'aime pas faire le premier pas ?! Crétin !

Jellal ouvrant ses bras :

-Allez viens, ça fait longtemps bubble gum !

Rigolant, elle se jeta dans ses bras :

-Tu te souviens de notre putain de rendez-vous !

-Oh oui on a passé la nuit à parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme deux boloss ! Enchérit Jubia.

-On a même pas baisé !

-Pff tu penses qu'à ça ! T'as pas changé !

-Toi, ouais !

-Hé ! Vous deux, je suis là ! Cria alors Zancrow, vexé qu'on l'ait oublié.

-Je te la laisse ! Et fais attention à elle espèce de bleu !

-Pfff la touches pas ! dit Zancrow faisant semblant d'être jaloux !

-Hahaaa ! Zancrow je décide moi-même de qui peut me toucher !

-Ok je te touche plus alors ! Prononça Zancrow faussement vexé.

-Oh non pas ça chéri ! J'irais voir ailleurs alors !

S'approchant d'elle :

-On verra ça !

Jubia rigola, mis ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Jellal en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'Erza :

-Tu sors avec Cobra maintenant ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu es trop belle pour ce rouquin de mes deux !

-Je suis belle pour toi peut-être ?

Jellal plongea son regard anis dans les siens noisettes, quel contraste ...

-Oh oui, si j'étais à la place de Cobra, je me sentirais fière de toi ...

-Encore du foutage de gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Dit ironiquement Erza.

-Tu me vois comme un crétin ?!

-Tu l'es ...

Du côté de Levy :

-Allô ? Levy ?

-Shaw, viens me chercher. Je t'en supplies ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dit-il inquiet du ton qu'elle prenait au téléphone, elle pleurait ...

-Viens s'il te plait ...

\- Rentre chez toi, demain à ton réveil je serais là ...

Du côté de Lucy :

-Waouh, Lucy, on s'est trop éloignés là !

-Je voulais me fumer une cigarette !

Elle alluma une cigarette, puis en proposa une à Natsu qui la prit sans hésiter :

-Crevons ! Bousillons nos poumons ma belle ...

-Ouais... C'est ça la vie ... Crever ...

Lucy regardait au loin un point invisible, elle s'était assise sur l'herbe suivie de Natsu qui ne cessait de la fixer ...

-Pourquoi tu es toujours triste quand je te vois ?

Lucy ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le ciel ...

-Je vois ...

Il lui mit son manteau sur ses frêles épaules vu qu'elle grelottait.

-Tu veux me baiser c'est ça ? Finissons-en ...

Elle enleva sa robe, se laissant apparaître en sous vêtement, une déesse ... qui avait si peu d'estime d'elle même.

Natsu, lui donna sa robe et la força à se rhabiller :

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Lucy ... Je veux te connaître ... Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

-Je ne suis bonne qu'en ça ...

Natsu la prit par les épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

-Tu es vraiment belle et intelligente Lucy ! Tu peux avoir le monde à tes pieds !

Des larmes jaillirent des beaux yeux de Lucy, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la voyait pleurer ...

Elle essaya de se cacher le visage mais Natsu l'en empêcha en lui prenant le visage des deux mains :

-Pleure sur moi, déballe ta colère sur moi mais sors cette haine de toi !

Lucy, s'exécuta et se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Natsu, cette fille n'avait pas confiance en elle et n'aimait pas la vie. Natsu se jura de lui faire aimer la vie et lui faire reprendre confiance en elle ...

*****************A suivre dans le prochain épisode***************

Brisé le rêve ! Vous y avez cru hein pour le passage avec Gajeel et Levy.

Certains aimeront la tournure du prochain chapitre, enfin pour les fans d'un certain couple !


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 11 : Une réconciliation**

* * *

**Désolée du comportement de Levy dans ce chapitre. Besoin de l'histoire.**

* * *

Los Angeles : 10h00

Levy dormait profondément, elle ne s'était pas démaquillée et n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre en pyjama. Ça faisait une heure que Shaw l'observait dormir, c'était un ange tombé du ciel ... Ce sale petit con de Gajeel qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir poussé dans les bras de Gajeel. Mais elle l'aimait lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors pourquoi Gajeel lui avait fait ça ? A ce qu'il savait, il l'aimait, alors pourquoi lui avoir brisé le cœur ? Soudain un gémissement sorti Shaw de ses pensées, Levy s'étirait, n'ayant pas encore remarqué le blond, elle fermait les yeux quand elle se souvint : "Rentre chez toi, demain à ton réveil je serais là ..."

Elle se mit parcourir la pièce des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit, Shaw était là.

-Shaw ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras

-Levy, pourquoi m'as tu appelé ? répondit-il en la réceptionnant

-Je ne me sentais pas bien ...

Elle le lâcha en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Shaw croisait ses bras autour de son torse, elle le prenait pour un idiot décidément !

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce que Gajeel t'a fait ?

Elle baissa les yeux, triste et il soupira.

-Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras

Levy s'exécuta en l'enlaçant, il sentait si bon ...

-On sort today ma petite !

A sa phrase, il caressa ses cheveux.

-On va où ?

-Tu vas te faire belle, car ce soir on est invité chez Grey !

-M mais Gajeel sera là !

-Peut être, peut-être pas, Imitatia va à l'opéra donc je pense qu'il l'y accompagnera.

-Hum, répondit Levy pas très convaincue

-Et au pire, tu l'affrontes faut être forte Levy !

-Tu as raison !

-Je te laisse dix minutes pour te préparer je t'attends dans la voiture à toute !

-Ok à toute !

Chez Gajeel :

-Gajeel, j'annule l'opéra pour ce soir ! J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec cette chanteuse que je n'ai pas pu voir hier !

-Roh ! Je voulais qu'on soit juste tout les deux ...

-Allez Gajeel ! Tu déteste l'opéra tu devrais t'en réjouir !

-Bon ok ... Imitatia je vais prendre l'air tu me casses les couilles !

-Quoi ?

Imitatia était stupéfaite, il n'avait jamais osé lui parlé comme ça.

-Oui tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je sais pas si nous deux ça peut continuer ... Nous sommes si différents !

-Tu tu veux rompre ?

-Exactement ...

-Je- Pourquoi ?

-Mon cœur appartient à une autre femme, désolé, je l'ai fait souffrir à cause de toi et je te fais souffrir à cause d'elle, je ne suis qu'un salaud c'est vrai ...

-Gajeel ! Ne me quittes pas !

Partant, s'éloignant au plus vite, Gajeel avait honte de lui même, il était toujours resté un gamin ...

Flash back :

Gajeel se levant du lit : Je ne veux plus être ton copain... Jenny ...Désolé ...

Jenny le cœur brisé : Je ... Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?!

Gajeel : Non ... Tu es parfaite ... Même trop ... et je n'éprouves aucun sentiment à ton égard, mais j'en ressens pour une autre ...

Jenny au bord des larmes : Je ... Qui est-ce ?!

Gajeel sortant : Une fille magnifique ...

Il faisait souffrir toutes les filles qui étaient amoureuse de lui ...

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Jubia et Zancrow :

Jubia se leva à 11h00, faisant sa toilette, elle partit réveiller Zancrow, puis sonna aux autres portes de l'hôtel pour sortir prendre le petit déjeuner au Buck Café !

Une fois tous préparés, ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

Mirajane reçut un appel :

-Ouais allô ?

-Toujours aussi polie espèce de folle !

-Shaw ! Sale démon !

-Ouais je suis chez Levy !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser ... Enfin des trucs intimes !

Une voix derrière Shaw retentit.

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais si Levy avoue, tu me kiffes !

Mirajane resta blasée.

-Vous êtes cons tout les deux ...

-C'est lui qui est con !

-Pfff deux meufs galère !

-Imite pas Luxus abruti !

-Genre tu le défends !

-Je sors avec lui crétin !

-Depuis quand ? Je suis au courant de rien moi !

-Pourquoi t'es à Los Angeles ?

-Pour faire la fête ! Ce soir venez chez Fullbester il en fait une ! On y va avec Levy, faudrait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule !

-Argh t'es chiant !

-Alors ?

-Ok ! J'en parlerais avec les filles tout à l'heure !

-Ça marche ! A plus !

Il raccrocha avant que Mirajane ne puisse répondre.

-Sale con, pesta-t-elle au téléphone.

-Qui s'était ? demanda Luxus intrigué.

-Mon frère !

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Pff Mira t'es vraiment une copine et une sœur galère !

-Je vais te tuerrr ! IMBÉCILE ! Tu ne te plains pas au lit !

Il la prit par les hanches :

-Je ne me plaindrais jamais ...

-Tant mieux, dit-elle toujours boudeuse.

-Lorsque tu m'as vu pour la première fois, je t'ai plu !

-C'est toi qui était complètement fou de moi !

-J'avoue moi alors que toi rien !

-Je te trouvais attirant ... Je ne t'aimais bien mais en ami, t'étais trop chiant, mais avec le temps j'ai appris à te connaitre et je suis tombée amoureuse ...

-Pourquoi t'es sorti avec Kageyama alors ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur à cette soirée où tu as accepté un slow avec lui.

-Je m'étais trop attaché à toi ... et je ne voulais plus souffrir, donc j'ai préféré t'oublier. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

-Arrêtez de vous bécotez tout les deux ! Je pense à Cobra en vous voyant là !

Du côté de Shaw :

Shaw avait appelé Gajeel en lui disant que Levy l'attendait ! Il allait arriver dans peu de temps.

-Alors ? demanda Levy en sortant de la cabine.

-Putain t'es magnifique ! Tu es vraiment très belle ...

Il était si prêt d'elle, se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras était un effort herculéen pour lui ...

-Tu voudrais m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'importe quoi !

-Enlever ma robe !

-Non !

-Dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

-Arrêtes t'es conne !

-Enlever ma culotte.

-Putain tu me soûles, je me barre.

Il mit à exécution sa menace quand Levy le retint par le bras et l'embrassa.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Ce n'était pas dans le plan !

Il la repoussa.

-V-vous deux ?

Il se retourna vers Gajeel :

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Levy remarqua Gajeel, elle se sentait mal de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais il l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'elle se demandait si elle devait dire quelque chose ou jouer le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas venir comme si de rien n'était et lui reprocher quelque chose alors qu'il était avec une autre et qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas hier.

Elle releva la :

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais, lui dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu m'aimes toi peut-être ?

-J'ai quitté Imitatia rien que pour être avec toi ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-C C'est vrai ?

-Mais comme tu semble ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment pour moi, alors je te laisse. Adieu Levy. Amuse-toi bien.

-Gajeel, attend-moi !

Elle se mit à sa poursuite.

Shaw, lui, était resté comme un con au milieu ... On le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Blasé par ces deux idiots qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher et ne se trouvaient jamais ... Malgré ses sentiments pour Levy, il avait renoncé à elle le soir où elle était venu à son manoir ... Il avait eu mal, mais son bonheur comptait plus que le sien.

-Gajeel !

Il s'arrêta de marcher sans pour autant se retourner :

-Ne me parles plus.

-Gajeel ! C'est toi que j'aime !

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

-Pour te faire souffrir comme toi tu l'as si bien fait par le passé ...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ? Gajeel, tu es le seul que j'aime et le premier que j'ai aimé ... Avant toi je ne croyais même pas en l'amour ...

Il se retourna, la regardant dans les yeux :

-Répètes le ...

-De quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime ...

Il ouvrit ses bras afin que Levy vienne l'enlacer.

Elle s'exécuta :

-Nous deux on ne se quittera plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, jamais plus.

-Je t'aime Gajeel.

Ils s'embrassèrent cette fois sans se soucier du monde qui les entourait, des photographes et des paparazzis étaient là à les prendre en photo pour le magasine annonçant la nouvelle conquête de Gajeel Redfox ; Levy McGarden la future favorite du grand public.

Dans la chambre :

Shaw décida de repartir chez lui, pensant avoir bien fait. Ce soir, il n'assisterait pas à la fête. Il était trop mal. Il monta dans son jet privé regardant une dernière fois cette ville. Los Angeles. Il se jura d'effacer Levy de son cœur ... Il reviendrait quand il s'en serais remit.

20h30 chez Grey :

Le nouveau couple Gajeel et Levy arrivèrent main dans la main sous le regard des autres, ne comprenant plus rien. Imitatia était présente, elle était venue ici pour récupérer Gajeel. Donc c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait quitté ? Elle aurait dû s'en douter vu son comportement bizarre depuis l'arrivée de cette fille.

************A suivre dans le prochain épisode************


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 12 : Des sentiments qui reviennent...**

* * *

Le chapitre est court malgré le temps prit à le poster. En consolation, le chapitre suivant sera bientôt terminé et donc je le posterai. Il est en cours alors il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il sera publié dans quelques jours ou peut-être même aujourd'hui. Je dis bien peut-être. Ce n'est encore qu'une supposition.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? s'exclama Erza en s'adressant à Levy

-On s'est retrouvé voilà tout.

Toutes les filles sautèrent dans les bras de Levy :

-Félicitations ! cria Lucy

-Vous êtes que des boulets vous deux ! dit Mirajane

-Contente pour vous !

-Merci ! Je suis tellement heureuse les filles ...

-Tu vas enfin perdre ta virginité !

Levy vira au rouge.

-Je sais pas...

-Faut le faire ! fit Lucy

-Mais !

-Tu l'as embrassé ! Maintenant faut sauter le grand pas !

-Je vais attendre encore !

-Ouais, il faut prendre ton temps ! dit Mirajane

-Bon j'y vais ... répondit Lucy rejoignant la piste de danse.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de sa rupture avec Luxus ..., déglutit Mirajane avec peine

Sur la piste de danse :

-Tu es décidément toujours triste quand je te vois ...

La blonde se retourna souriant au son de cette voix.

-Maintenant que tu es là ... Ça va mieux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

-Oui, une bière fera l'affaire.

-Je t'apporte ça de suite.

Dans le salon :

Imitatia observait le nouveau couple depuis un moment. Elle déglutit avec tristesse. Observant le baiser qu'avaient échangé Levy et Gajeel. Ils s'aimaient. Ça crevait les yeux. Ça faisait mal, mais elle n'allait pas non-plus rester là à se lamenter. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux et qu'elle reparte de l'avant la tête haute.

Du côté des autres :

Gajeel s'assit sur le canapé accompagné de Mirajane et Luxus.

-Mais Shaw ne devait pas venir ce soir ? demanda Mirajane inquiète

-Il est reparti à Fiore ... fit honteusement Gajeel sachant pertinemment pourquoi il n'était pas venu ...

-Ah ...

Elle savait que Shaw avait toujours souffert. Levy était la seule branche à qui il pouvait se raccrocher et cette branche s'était cassée aujourd'hui. Mirajane savait que son frère avait le cœur brisé pour la première fois. Il allait sûrement boire et fumer à en crever. Il s'en foutait ... Il n'avait jamais su s'adapter à cette planète. Sous ses airs de dur, Shaw n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

D'un autre côté :

Jubia était assise, regardant la télé.

Zancrow dansait comme un fou sur la piste.

Grey vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle étirant ses bras. Surprise, elle le toisa de haut en bas avec un air méchant sur le visage.

-Ça va ? Se contenta de demander Grey

-Ça allait très bien jusqu'à que tu arrives ... dit Jubia d'un ton détaché

-Jubia ... Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu continuer notre histoire ?

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un salaud comme toute ta bande !

-Non ...je ... c'est parce que ...

Elle se leva ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir ... Elle partit dehors ne voulant pas écouter ses explications.

Grey était resté assis comme un con... Il partit la rejoindre dehors.

-Jubia !

-MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUAND ON TE DIT DÉGAGE ?!

-Non ... dit-il d'un ton froid

-Laisse-moi tranquille ...

-Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu continuer notre histoire parce que j'avais peur !

-De quoi ?! dit-elle d'un ton énervé

-D'être tombé amoureux de toi...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne cessaient de se dévisager ... Jubia ne savait plus quoi penser, les larmes aux yeux elle regarda Grey pour tenter de discerner ses émotions. Une étincelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Grey dans cet état.

-Grey arrête ... Je ne veux plus souffrir par ta faute ...

-Reparle-moi comme avant alors ...

-Je ... Je ne peux pas ...

-Jubia je sais que tu m'aimes toujours.

-Oui, je me hais de t'aimer ...

-Hais-moi ... Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr moi ...

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Grey arrête de jouer avec moi !

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par les épaules :

-Je ne joue pas avec toi.

Elle baissa les yeux, pour résister à la tentation ...

-Tu veux m'embrasser ! Ça en crèves les yeux Jubia ...

-No-non, je ne peux pas ! dit-elle en dégageant ses mains de ses épaules

-Si tu peux ...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps, il se baissa à sa hauteur afin de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes ... Jubia tenta vainement de le repousser, mais il la retenait de ses bras musclés. Elle se laissa donc aller enroulant ses bras autour de son cou ...

-Jamais tu ne m'échapperas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes attirés par l'autre instinctivement ...

-Grey ... Je ... Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime ...

-Oui je le sais ... Parce que moi-même je partage tes sentiments.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux face à sa déclaration et il sourit en regardant le sol se grattant la tête.

-Quitte ce bleu ...

-Non ... Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir !

-Mais je ne supporte pas de le voir te toucher ... Je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer ce que vous faites au lit tellement j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

-Je t'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps ...

-C'est donc une preuve que je tiens à toi ...

Elle l'enlaça ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fit la sourde oreille face aux paroles de sa conscience :

-Je t'aime.

\- Quitte-le alors.

\- Quitte-la alors.

Elle sourit puis elle posa la tête sur son torse, se laissant aller dans ses bras ... s'enivrant de son parfum si envoûtant.

Sur la piste :

-Voilà ta bière.

Natsu prit place aux côtés de Lucy après lui avoir tendu sa boisson.

-Merci.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

-Bah allons dehors, on sera mieux.

-Ok !

Il lui donna la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Ils suivirent ensuite le chemin menant à un jardin :

-Waouh ! L'appartement de Grey a un jardin ?!

-Bah ouais t'as cru qu'on était qui !

-Vous en avez de la chance !

Il s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Lucy s'assit par terre, s'allongeant afin de contempler les étoiles.

-Qui aurait pu savoir que cette histoire finirait comme ça ... chuchota Lucy

-Laquelle ?

-Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre à tous ?

-Ouais très bien ! On se détestait tous !

-Grave ...! Mais au final ... Levy sort avec Gajeel, Mirajane avec Luxus ...

-Peut-être que c'était le destin de cette rencontre.

-On était tous finalement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 13 : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

* * *

Après cette soirée Levy s'était retrouvé à dormir dans le lit de Gajeel, sur son torse. Ils n'avaient rien fait, il avait respecté sa décision.

Elle émergea de son sommeil lentement et se retrouva face aux lèvres de Gajeel. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, tenta de se lever quand un bras la retint, elle se retourna subitement :

-Reste encore un peu.

Elle sourit et se recoucha auprès de lui, en se blottissant dans ses bras. Elle se leva après un moment composant sur son portable le numéro de Jubia.

* * *

Pendant que les autres dormaient, une jeune femme faisait son jogging, les écouteurs aux oreilles. Erza Scarlett aimait sentir l'oxygène entrer dans ses poumons. Fumer c'était très peu pour elle ! Elle essayait à chaque fois de persuader ses amies de ne pas fumer. Exaspérée elle abandonna cette mission.

Erza était fleur bleue, croyant au prince charmant qu'elle avait trouvé aujourd'hui !

Courant en regardant tout droit elle n'écoutait rien, elle était dans son monde ne se doutant pas qu'à quelque pas se trouvait Jellal Fernandez lui aussi courant. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. N'y croyant pas ses yeux, elle se maudit intérieurement !

Il se retourna à son grand désarroi ! A sa vue, il ralentit le pas, souriant d'un air moqueur :

-Eh bien, tu me suis maintenant ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Genre l'année dernière t'étais à fond sur moi !

-Peut-être, mais ce temps est révolu !

-Si je t'embrasses tu ne me repousseras pas.

-BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! J'ai un copain actuellement !

-Ce n'était pas une question ...

-Tu te surestimes trop.

-Tu me sous estimes ne me croyant pas capable de t'embrasser.

-Tu n'en as pas le droit !

-Je n'ai besoin de la permission de personne.

-Si tu essayes c'est ma main dans ta belle gueule que tu vas prendre !

-Un compliment ? Un défi ? J'aime ça.

-Laisse tomber ! Jamais je ne te laisserais faire ça.

Il s'arrêta, s'approchant d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Essaye pour voir ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Abasourdie Erza le poussa violemment ! Et lui donna une gifle monumentale !

-Ça t'apprendra !

Elle partit reprendre sa course sous les yeux émeraudes de Jellal se massant la joue.

Comment avait-elle osé ?! Jamais personne n'avait pu le gifler comme elle l'a fait elle ?! Elle allait le payer ! Çà oui ! Enragea Jellal qui pour la première fois laissa passer ses émotions sur son visage qui était pourtant d'habitude si impassible ! Cette fille autrefois dingue de lui avait disparue ! Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il se fit gifler par cette Erza.

Flash-back :

Jellal toujours dans la même position : Mon style c'est plutôt ta copine Jubia !

Erza le poussa, en ayant assez de ses moqueries, si bien qu'il tomba par terre, elle lui donna une gifle.

Fin du flash back

Du côté de Jubia :

Jubia était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel, se regardant. Ele se sentait mal et avait honte d'elle-même et d'être retomber dans ses bras. D'être amoureuse de cet être si ignoble et égoïste. Lâche de ne pas pouvoir dire à Zancrow qu'elle était amoureuse de Grey. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait l'amour ? Toutes ces questions n'avaient qu'une seule réponse : Elle l'aimait ce crétin ! Alors que lui devait être en train de sauter sa pouf de Minerva ! Elle allait mettre un terme à leur histoire puérile ! Jouer à je t'aime moi non plus ne l'inspirait plus ! Dès aujourd'hui elle allait effacer Grey de sa tête.

Son portable sonna et elle alla rapidement décrocher afin de ne pas réveiller Zancrow ...

-Allô ?

-Allô Jubia ça va ? T'étais où hier ? On t'a cherché partout !

-Je suis partie me promener seule... J'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude. Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.

-Je vois ! Préviens nous la prochaine fois !

-Ouais, t'inquiète !

-Vous partez dans deux jours ... Je vais me sentir seule ici ...

-Quoi ?! Tu ne rentres pas à Fiore ?

-Non, je reste ici ... , prononça Levy d'un ton triste

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé ... Ce n'est pas pour le perdre de vue ...

-A cause de lui tu ne rentres pas avec nous ?

-Jubia ... Je vous aime, mais cet amour n'est pas comme celui que je porte à Gajeel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas encore te faire souffrir ... Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de vous ...

-Mais non Jubia ! Arrête avec çà !

-Oui tu as raison Levy, mais s'il venait à te faire souffrir reviens !

-Je doute fort que ce soit le cas, mais d'accord ! Si je rentre à Fiore le coeur en morceaux vous serez là pour essuyer mes larmes.

-Et ta carrière musicale ?

-Je ne pense pas que la scène soit faite pour moi, alors je vais arrêter ...

-Comment ?!

-Mon contrat n'était qu'un essai ... Je ne me sens pas prête à reprendre la scène.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Mon père a des entreprises ici ... Je travaillerais dans l'une d'elle.

-Heureusement ! Promet-moi que si quelque chose arrive tu rentreras à Fiore ?!

-Jubia, arrête tu m'inquiètes ! Promis voilà ! Bon je te laisse, à toute Ju !

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, soulagée de cette promesse ... Elle revint s'asseoir devant le miroir ... Pour son bien, elle allait rentrer aujourd'hui même, et oublier Grey ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre elle balança ses affaires dans la valise ouverte, réveillant Zancrow à cause du bruit :

-Qu-que se passe-t-il Jubia ?

-Je rentre à Fiore ... Une urgence.

-Je vois ... Je viens avec toi.

-Non reste ... Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton séjour à Los Angeles pour moi !

-Oui !

-Reste pour moi.

-Je ...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux suppliants, il ne put que dire oui !

Autre part :

Une blonde émergea de son sommeil ! Ouvrant les yeux elle se découvrit dans un lit ? Un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Elle n'était qu'en simple sous-vêtements !

Ça y est elle se souvenait ! Oh non qu'avait-elle fait avec Natsu ?!

Flash-back :

Ils était dans le jardin de l'appartement de Grey.

-On était tous finalement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

Natsu s'approcha d'elle, s'allongeant à côté d'elle afin d'observer le ciel lui aussi.

\- Non, pas nous deux.

-Un peu, répondit Lucy

-Comment ça ?

\- En ce moment nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre ...

-Pfff n'importe quoi !

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser en me regardant dans les yeux !

Il se mit sur elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrass- !

Trop tard ! Lucy s'était emparé de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait !

Elle ramena ses mains autour de son cou l'embrassant passionnément, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation d'aimer quelqu'un, si elle avait attendu cette nuit au lieu de danser avec Luxus ! Ils seraient ensemble ...

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Grey à la recherche d'une chambre. Ils la trouvèrent et Natsu allongea doucement Lucy dessus ne lâchant pas ses lèvres.

-Juste ça pour ce soir, se dit Natsu. Juste ça !

Mais Lucy retira ses vêtements ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se remit à la capture de ses lèvres. Cependant, sa conscience reprit le dessus :

-Arrêtons nous là ...

-Mais on n'a à peine commencer ...

Il s'assit sur le lit, les mains sur ses tempes :

-Je ne t'aime pas pour ton corps Lucy ... Je m'intéresse à toi, tes goûts, ta personnalité ... C'est bien la première fois que je fais ça ... Tu me troubles. Si j'étais moi-même j'aurais arraché tes vêtements et je t'aurais simplement baiser, mais maintenant je n'ai plus cette envie. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Mais, j'ai peur de te blesser dans ton estime ...

Stupéfaite, Lucy ne su quoi dire, touchée par ces paroles. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait une déclaration comme celle-ci. Il se releva lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis sortit de la chambre, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà parti ! Entendant les ébats amoureux de l'étage d'en haut, reconnaissant la voix de Jubia qui criait le nom de Grey. ... Blasée elle s'endormit.

Fin de flash-back

Lucy mit sa main devant sa bouche, serait-elle allé trop vite ? Elle dévala les escaliers bousculant Mirajane au passage qui était resté dormir avec Luxus.

-T'aurais pas vu Natsu ?!

Elle lui adressait la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Luxus !

-Je ... Oui il est dans le jardin en train de déjeuner avec Grey et ...

-Merci ! sourit-elle la coupant dans sa phrase repartant à sa poursuite !

-Tu es en sous-vêtements ?

Elle était partie vêtue ainsi !

Arrivant à la table, elle aperçut Grey, Kageyama, Luxus, et enfin Natsu !

Elle se dressa devant eux. Oubliant qu'elle était à demi-nue !

-Natsu !

Il se retourna, ne s'attendant pas à la voir habillée de la sorte. Il rougit, vu que tout les regards étaient posés sur lui :

-Je-Oui ? demanda-t-il gêné plus qu'autre chose

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir ! J'ai voulu aller trop vite ! Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je veuxque tu saches que ta déclaration d'hier m'a touchée et que ... C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un ! Mais je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ... et que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Tu me fais tourner la tête ! Je n'y comprends plus rien !

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 14 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il faut savoir mettre de temps en temps sa fierté de côté.**

* * *

Ça faisait une heure que Lucy avait fait sa déclaration à Natsu Dragnir, l'un des plus grands playboys du lycée l'année dernière ... Elle se rongeait les ongles, attendant sa réponse avec impatience et angoisse !

Elle était partie en courant se cacher quelque part réalisant qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sous-vêtements !

Natsu était à sa recherche, inquiet, il avait envoyé ses amis se faire foutre, partant la chercher. Sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis !

-Lucy !

Sa voix !

-Natsu ?

-T'es où ?

-A ta droite !

Il se tourna à sa droite pour voir une Lucy recroquevillée sur elle-même ...

-Pourquoi t'es partie ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je vois ... Effectivement cette tenue devant mes potes ...

-Désolée ...

-Tu n'as pas l'être ... Ce que tu m'as dit m'a vraiment touché.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de "mais". Tes sentiments sont réciproques.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Il approcha son visage du sien :

-Je t'aime depuis le premier jour ...

-Natsu ... Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est de l'amour pour moi ...

-Tu commences à tomber amoureuse de moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai ...

-Laissons-nous une chance.

Elle sourit, puis se rapprocha afin de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Du côté de Jubia :

Jubia embarquait dans l'avion, laissant derrière elle Los Angeles et Grey avec. Ayant prévenu Zancrow de son départ précipité, au lieu de penser à lui elle pensait au beau ténébreux ...

Elle ne reviendrai pas ... Elle allait l'oublier pour de bon ... Elle allait prouver qu'elle avait une dignité à respecter.

Grey aura beau l'appeler plusieurs fois sur son portable elle ne décrochera pas...

Pourquoi ne décrochait-elle pas ?

C'était la dixième fois qu'il tombait sur le répondeur lui laissant un message à chaque fois.

Quant à elle, elle les effaçait directement préférant y mettre un terme sérieusement !

A la maison de Grey :

-Allô ? Cobra mon amour tu m'as manqué !

-Je ... Oui toi aussi Erza ...

Le son de la voix de Cobra inquiéta sérieusement Erza ...

-Ça va ?

-Oh ... Non en fait Erza ... Je ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Son cœur se déchira en une fraction de secondes ...

-Q_quoi ?

-Oui ...

-Explique-moi !

-On s'est rencontré bien avant que tu partes à Los Angeles, on avait sympathisé elle me plaisait, mais on ne s'est plus jamais revu jusqu'à avant hier ... Ecoute, cette fille me plait vraiment ...

-Tout est fini entre nous SALOPARD DE MES COUILLES ! raccrocha-t-elle violemment.

Il s'attendait à qu'elle le félicite ou quoi cet enfoiré ! Les larmes perlant abondamment sur ses joues elle se laissa tomber à Terre la tête dans les bras ... Elle le haïssait ! Elle haïssait tous les mecs en ce moment !

Simon ... Que lui était-il arrivé à lui ? Plus de nouvelles ... regrettant de lui avoir fait mal en le quittant pour les beaux yeux de Jellal ... Alors qu'il avait été toujours présent ... Elle avait été conne ! Réalisant son immaturité de l'année dernière ... grâce à ce putain de groupe de beaux parleurs, elle avait l'impression que ses amies avaient plus mûries qu'elles ... Mirajane et Luxus, Levy et Gajeel ... Elle, finalement, n'avait que très peu évolué, toujours aussi nunuche, croyant au grand amour... Mon cul ouais ! se dit-elle ... Jamais sur cette Terre mon histoire ne se finira comme dans un drama ou comme Orgueils et Préjugés de Jane Austen ... Fallait réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve que le prince charmant n'existait pas. En tout cas, le sien ...

Les mains moites elle décida d'appeler Simon !

Tu tu tu ...

Le cœur battant, avalant sa salive s'attendant à entendre sa voix ... Pourvu qu'il ne décroche pas !

-Allô ?

Non ... la voix de Simon !

-Allô salut ça v-va ?

-Erza ! Tu as mis du temps avant de m'appeler !

-Je ... Ouais, désolée ...

-Non c'est rien ! Alors quoi de news ?

-Bah rien et toi ?

-Ecoute rien de space ! A part que je suis fiancé à une merveille ...

-Ah ...

Elle était un peu déçue.

-Pourquoi tu prononces ce "ah" comme ça ?

-Je ... Non rien ...

-Et Cobra, il va bien ?

-... Il a rompu avec moi.

-Le crétin ! C'est qu'un idiot ce mec il sait pas que t'es une fille vraiment bien ... Il n'a pas réalisé la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir.

-On pourrait se voir sinon ? demanda Simon

-Mardi c'est ok ?

-Ok ! Au café du coin.

-C'est d'accord !

-Bon je te laisse A+ bisous

-Bisous, se hâta-t-elle de répondre

Elle raccrocha. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réserverait son futur, mais une chose était sûre : ce crétin de Cobra n'allait pas et ne devait pas rester longtemps dans ses pensées. Elle allait retrouver son meilleur ami et se rappeler du bon vieux temps avec bonne humeur. Cobra ne serait plus que du passé, elle avait perdu son temps avec lui. Il l'avait quittée pour la première venue, mais avec quelques jours de pleurs et de défoulement intensif il ne serait plus que du passé.

Restaurant Sunshine 20h30 :

Tout le monde était presque là excepté Zancrow, Luxus et Mirajane. Grey attendait Jubia le regard dans le vide, triste. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Hey la compagnie, lança Mirajane au bras d'un Luxus blasé ...

-La pile électrique et le flemmard rabat-joie, la paire ! répondit Natsu

Zancrow était à côté d'eux, cependant il manquait quelqu'un. Inquiet, Grey se risqua à demander où était passé Jubia à Zancrow mais une main le retint, c'était Lucy sur sa chaise.

-Jubia est retournée à Fiore ... Comprend la ... Elle avait besoin de réflexion.

-Je m'en fiches de Jubia. Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-Rattrape la ... Rejoins la et laisse ta fierté de côté.

Lucy se retourna et embrassa Natsu.

Comment avait-elle osé joué avec lui ? Grey Fullbester ?! Elle était la seule à qui il avait ouvert son cœur...

Non,,il n'allait pas courir comme un chien la rejoindre. Elle avait abusé. Il avait rompu avec Minerva rien que pour que leur relation soit officielle. Il voulait s'afficher avec elle, l'aimer au grand jour, mais elle l'avait trahie en partant comme ça ! Il la détestait à ce moment précis. Il l'a haïssait !

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 15 : Les âmes en perditions**

* * *

**J'adore ce chapitre ! Je sais, je me vente, mais j'adore ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment fière de moi ! **

* * *

Un jour pluvieux, Jubia était arrivée à Fiore, seule ... Son parapluie rose contrastait avec ce ciel orageux.

Dans ses rêves, il viendrait la rejoindre ... Il devait se dire que ce n'était qu'une fille de moins. Grey ...

Elle ouvrit avec hâte la porte la menant à son appartement et celui des filles.

Entrant, une odeur lui titilla légèrement les narines. Une odeur qui lui rendit le sourire. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, en entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'étala sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire sa valise et de ranger ses affaires.

Il faisait chaud ici. Son cœur glacé s'était réchauffé. Les filles lui manquaient ... Levy ne serait plus là comme avant ... Cet appartement sans elle serait triste. Elles ne seront plus que quatre ... Elles qui ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis le lycée. Ce groupe si lié s'était détaché à cause de branleurs ! Pfff les rencontrer, cette histoire avec Kageyama, elle s'en voulait tellement ! Luxus qui a brisé l'amitié entre Mirajane et Lucy, Gajeel qui avait laissé Levy, Jellal qui avait démoralisé Erza, et Grey qui ... de qui elle était amoureuse ! Crétin ! Il est si fier, qu'il ne viendra sûrement pas lui déclarer son amour à Fiore ... se déplacer pour elle hors de question. Non ?

Elle se gifla intérieurement, il était à des milliers de kilomètres ... Si loin ... Qu'elle arrête de rêver !

Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit. Aujourd'hui, c'était la saint-valentin, elle sera seule ...

D'un autre côté :

Grey n'avait pas fermer les yeux de la nuit. Il pensait à aller la rejoindre, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait ... Jubia. Quel dilemme. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle ... Il regarda par la fenêtre le jour se lever. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ? Elle regarde la fenêtre ? Il aimait tout ... Sa naïveté. Son visage. Son étourderie. Son fort caractère. C'était sa moitié et sans elle il ne pouvait pas vivre ; son oxygène lui était coupé. Il se détestait d'avoir pu la haïr hier.

-Jubia ... Mon ange que fais-tu ?

Il se murmura ça à lui-même. Son réveil sonna lui indiquant 7h00. Il partit se doucher puis s'habiller ...

Autre part :

Après une nuit fougueuse, Mirajane et Luxus étaient exténués. Depuis peu de temps Mirajane sortait avec Luxus, les deux n'osant pas s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques. Ils exprimaient souvent leur amour par des regards ou des gestes ... C'étaient des êtres tactiles ...

Luxus chuchota à l'oreille de Mirajane : Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Juste tous les deux !

-Bah oui on va pas passer la saint valentin avec tes frères, femme galère !

Il se prit un poing sur la tête.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça ...

-Nostalgique ?

-Oui ... Tu te souviens de nous avant avec ta bande de crétins ?

-Ouais je m'en souviens ... surtout du jour où nous sommes partis en bus au manoir du McGarden !

-Trop ! Tu lâchais pas mes écouteurs !

-Je voulais dormir !

-Toujours dormir toi !

-Pas toujours ! s'exclama Luxus d'un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-C'est bien comme ça que je te préfère !

Elle sauta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Et leur jeu recommença.

D'un autre côté :

Demain, Erza rentrait avec ses amies excepté Levy ... Aujourd'hui, seule pour la Saint Valentin ... Pfff nul !

Habillée en jogging, elle partait courir et s'oxygéner les poumons comme d'habitude. Sa vie était lasse et monotone ... Personne ne pouvait la faire sortir de cette vie si ennuyeuse ?! Juste aujourd'hui ?

Les écouteurs aux oreilles, elle sortit sans se douter que Jellal était là devant la porte !

-Bouh !

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, cria Erza effrayée !

-HAHAAA ! Peureuse., se moqua Jellal !

Furieuse, Erza le poussa, sans prenant la peine de lui répondre, continuant son chemin !

-Hey ! Je sais que t'es seule pour la Saint Valentin ! C'est pas sympa de me pousser comme ça ! Cobra sur Facebook est en couple avec une meuf dont je ne sais plus le nom !

Elle s'arrêta dans sa route :

-Pourquoi être venu ici ?

-A ton avis ? dit-il avec un brin de malice dans ses yeux verts.

-Pour te foutre de ma gueule ?

Agacé il répondit :

-Pour la passer avec toi, vu que je suis seul aussi et que c'est nul de l'être ...

-Va trouver une pouf !

-Non je voudrais tout recommencer à zéro avec toi ... Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases !

-C'est toi ! Pas moi !

-J'avoue j'ai été vache ... en sortant avec Jenny. Désolé.

Surprise, elle se tourna enfin pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis sincère ... Alors, désolé

-Excuses acceptées ... C'est d'accord pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pas très envie d'être seule.

-Ok ! Allons-y alors !

-Où ça ?

-Courir !

Il lui prit la main ... Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était en survêtement ...

Ce mec ... Il lui faisait toujours de l'effet !

11h00 :

Natsu et Lucy étaient partis avec les autres en jet privé sur une île paradisiaque juste pour un jour excepté Grey, Mirajane et Luxus !

-Ces blaireaux ! Lança Gajeel déçu de ne pas avoir Grey avec lui !

-Gajeel ... Grey ne pouvait pas venir seul au milieu de tous ces couples ! lui expliqua Levy de sa voix la plus douce

-Tu as raison ...

Il l'embrassa sous les rires de toute la "bande"

-Vos gueules ! Répliqua avec amusement Gajeel

-Imbécile ! dit Natsu en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête !

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui Natsu ? demande Lucy

-A toi de voir ... C'est toi ma reine aujourd'hui.

Personne ne l'avait qualifié de reine autrefois ... Juste poupée ou beau cul ...

-Je ...

Elle avait le feu aux joues ...

-Oh tu rougis, que c'est mignon ! la taquina Natsu

-Je ! Je rougis pas ! J'ai juste chaud !

-Enlève ton haut alors ! lui chuchota Natsu à l'oreille

Elle le poussa en rigolant, disant qu'il fallait prendre tout son temps ... Attiser la flamme !

-J'attendrais aussi longtemps que tu le désireras !

-M Merci ...

-De rien ma déesse !

Encore un compliment ! Elle faillit s'évanouir, mais se ressaisit. Qu'il arrête, il la mettait mal à l'aise !

A Los Angeles :

Luxus et Mirajane étaient partis à la plage, s'amuser, mais quelqu'un s'était incrusté ! Ou plutôt des personnes !

Ses frères ! Elfman et Shaw ! Elle regrettait de n'être pas allée avec les autres sur l'île.

-Sinon Levy va bien ? demanda Shaw une pointe d'amertume dans la voix

Mirajane était triste pour son frère ...

-Je ... Oui elle va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'espère que Gajeel fera attention à elle ...

-Il est aux petits soins avec elle !

-Il en a fallu du temps avant que ces deux-là ne sortent ensemble !

-Les feux de l'amour steuplé !

-Ouais ... ouais ...

Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elfman avec l'aide de Luxus soulevèrent Mirajane afin de la mettre à l'eau ! Surprise elle cria ! Les cons !

Shaw lui regardait la mer. Pourquoi m'infliger ça à cause de Gajeel ? J'aurais pu t'avoir ...

Il l'aimait encore ! Quel crétin ! Avec le temps les cicatrices de son cœur se répareront ... mais pour l'instant non, une hémorragie interne.

-Lâchez-MOI SALES CONS !

Ils rigolèrent aux éclats !

Il fallait que Shaw parte d'ici. C'est ça ... Il fouilla dans l'une des poches de son jean Diesel, et en sortit un paquet de clope, il s'empressa d'en fumer une ... les mains tremblantes, il fallait qu'il se calme !

Mirajane était à l'eau, furieuse ! Elle sortit en courant après ces deux crétins !

Shaw partit sans piper mot ... C'était mieux ...

Chez les autres :

Arrivés sur l'île, Erza emmena Jellal, chez un marchand de glace !

-Yes !

-Quel parfum ? lui demanda Jellal

-Chocolat Fraise ! S'exclama-t-elle

Il sortit son portefeuille, donnant un billet au marchand sous les yeux content d'Erza ! On aurait dit une enfant !

C'était mignon ...

-Toute cette joie pour une simple glace ?

Il lui tendit, et dit au marchand de garder la monnaie !

-Tu lui as donné 50 euros !

-Et ?

-C'est trop !

-Je m'en fiche !

-Enfant gâté va !

-Ouais ! Tu veux aller où ?

Une blonde, que connaissait très bien Jellal, s'approcha de lui !

-Ah tiens Paloma ! Ça va ?

-JELLAL !

Elle sauta à son cou !

-Heu ...

Il la repoussa gêné.

-Erza, Paloma, Paloma, Erza !

-Enchantée ! Dit Erza

Paloma lui adressa un regard mauvais.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?!

-Oui ! répondit Jellal plus vite qu'Erza, abasourdie !

-Tu aimes plutôt les femmes avec plus de hanches ...

-Paloma sans vouloir te vexer, t'étais qu'une pute pour moi ! A+

Il prit par la main Erza choquée et partit avec elle !

-T'es vraiment méchant ! Et pourquoi t'as dit que je sortais avec toi ! C'est faux !

-Elle te cassait ! J'allais pas être de son côté !

-Tu marques un point ! Oh regarde la mer !

-Bah quoi ! C'est juste une mer ...

-Allons-y !

Elle l'entraîna de sa main douce ! Riant aux éclats !

Ce rire ... Cette fille était tellement joyeuse ...C'était la première fois qu'il fréquentait ce genre de femme ...

Les autres étaient trop parfaites, fausses, elle ... elle était vrai et sincère dans ses actions ... Il s'en voulut de lui avoir brisé le cœur en terminale ...

A Fiore :

Les heures passèrent ... Les couples s'étaient dispersés ! Jubia seule ...

Jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive, on toqua à sa porte ... son cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, elle ouvrit ... Pour ne voir que ... Z ... Zancrow ...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ... Elle était déçue ...

Quand elle aperçut ... derrière la porte entre ouverte ce regard perçant et noir ... Non ... Pourquoi arrivait-il à ce moment-là ... Grey ! Elle put lire dans son regard son énorme tristesse ... Il partit comme il était revenu ...

-Attend Zancrow ... Je ... Je reviens ...

-Où vas-tu ?

-Juste en bas, j-j'ai vu un chat ... Je veux voir s'il va bien !

-Curieux je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Raison de plus !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle se hâta vers l'escalier ... retrouver son amant ... Grey Fullbester.

Sortant dehors, elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il marchait lentement ... Elle n'hésita pas et cria.

-Grey !

Les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux bleus nuits. Il s'arrêta ...

-Je t'aime !

Elle courut vers lui, lui enlaçant le torse ...

-Grey ... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

D'un ton froid et détaché, il répondit :

-Pourtant tu étais prête à te faire baiser par l'autre.

Blessée ...Elle recula ...

-Il-il m'a prise par surprise ... Je pensais que c'était toi ...

Il se retourna, le regard fier, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous barrera la route Jubia ... Acceptons le destin ...

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime ... Ne pars pas ... Je t'aime ...

Il se retourna puis continua d'avancer sans se retourner. Le cœur de Jubia à chacun de ses pas se déchira ...

-Salaud ! Tu aimes ça, jouer avec moi ?! Hein ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAÏRAIS !

Les larmes de Grey coulèrent après ces mots ... sa fierté, son orgueil ...

Cette putain de fierté ! Il se retourna ...

Elle vit ses larmes ...

-Grey ...

-Jubia ... Je suis tellement désolé ...

Il s'approcha d'elle ... et la prit fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime ... tellement ...

Un bisou sur ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime !

Elle lécha ses lèvres ... l'embrassa ...

... : G-Grey et toi ?

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 16 : Révélation à Fiore. C'est la zizanie sur l'île !**

* * *

Jubia se retourna ... les yeux grands ouverts. Zancrow.

-Grey est le chat que tu cherchais ? dit-il en regardant le sol

Elle ne dit rien trop honteuse ...

-Oui, c'est moi qu'elle cherchait ! s'exclama Grey en prenant Jubia par la taille ce qui accentua la gêne de Jubia par rapport à Zancrow.

-Nous deux c'est donc fini, constata Zanrow

Il était idiot décidément, se dit Grey.

-Je ... Zancrow ... répondit Jubia

-Non, c'est bon ! J'ai compris je me casse !

-Zancrow ! Attend ! Lui dit-elle en s'avançant légèrement vers lui.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'ai voulu remplacer Grey par un autre... Et, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me faire l'oublier, mais c'était une erreur... Je ne t'aime pas comme il le faudrait et tu mérites mieux. Je te considère comme mon ami. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'aime Grey et que je ne pourrais jamais le remplacer. J'aime Grey, c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je suis désolé.

-Lâche-moi !

Il s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir. Elle aimait énormément Zancrow, il lui avait permis d'oublier Grey un instant... Mais en tant qu'ami... Il fallait revenir à la réalité. Elle aimait Grey et personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit... Le taciturne s'avança vers elle, la regardant effaré. Elle aimait ce bleu ?

-Tu me rends folle Grey. Je t'aime tellement !, lui avoua-t-elle

-Et toi tu me rends fou ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as couru après ce bleu ?

-Il m'a aidé et je le considère comme mon ami... Je lui suis reconnaissante. Je suis à toi, Grey, pour toujours ... Je t'aime.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle se jeta à ses lèvres, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, trop petite par rapport à lui qui devait faire trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Facilitant les choses, il la porta et l'embrassa, puis, mettant fin à leur baiser, il la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Ne me quittes plus jamais comme tu l'as si bien fait hier ...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ... Jamais je ne recommencerais ...

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Jubia Lokser.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin Grey Fullbester !

Ils se ré-embrassèrent, avides de passion et de fougueux désirs.

Près de la plage :

Shaw mangeait en compagnie de Luxus, Mirajane et Elfman au restaurant le plus huppé de Los Angeles, Miss X.

Ils tapaient l'incruste en emmerdant leur sœur qui voulait être un moment seul avec Luxus.

-Alors vous rentrez demain à Fiore ? demanda Shaw

-Oui, nous toutes exceptée Levy qui veut rester avec Gajeel ...

La mine de Shaw s'assombrit à l'entente de ce prénom ... Mirajane le remarqua ... Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé avec Gajeel ... Pourquoi être triste ? Il ne supportait pas d'avoir contribué à leur relation. Il l'aimait et il la haïssait de le faire souffrir ... Ce groupe de fille ... hein ... Si elle n'était pas venu à leur rencontre il ne se serait pas entiché d'elle comme il l'avait si bien fait ...

Flash-back :

Shaw : Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ... de vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands ... ma petite ...

Levy troublée : Je ... je ... qui t'as dit que je ... voulais jo jouer dans la cour des gr grands ?!

Shaw : C'est ce que tu nous montres en tout cas ... Je le vois ...

Levy : ... O/O

Shaw approcha son visage à celui de Levy ...

Levy reculant : Dé dé dégages !

Fin du flash-back

Il l'avait poussé dans les bras de Gajeel alors qu'elle était venue vers lui :

Flash-back

Levy : J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit cet après midi, et j'ai réalisé que je m'étais mal conduite...

Shaw : Et tu vas faire quoi pour te rattraper ?

Levy souriant : A toi de décider ...

Shaw lui caressant la tête : Pars à Los Angeles Levy et deviens une grande chanteuse ...

Levy déçue : Que ça ?

Shaw : Exactement !

Levy les larmes aux yeux : Shaw ...ce "je t'aime" que tu m'as dit, ça ne signifiait rien à tes yeux ? la regardant droit dans les yeux : Cela signifiait une énorme déclaration pour moi ...

Levy : Alors pourquoi me demander de rejoindre Gajeel au lieu de rester avec toi ?

Shaw : Si je fais ça, je serais un être égoïste ...

Levy : Sois égoïste !

Shaw la prenant par le bras : Arrête de te mentir à toi même ! C'est Gajeel que tu aimes et pas moi !

Fin du flash-back

Il regrettait tellement ... Il avait perdu sans avoir pris la peine d'essayer ... ! Si un jour il apprenait que Gajeel lui a brisé à nouveau le cœur ! Il la reprendrait, elle n'appartiendrait qu'à lui ... et Gajeel l'aurait perdu à jamais ... Foi de Shaw Strauss ! Elle oserait enfin essayer !

Sur l'île :

Jellal et Erza étaient restés toute l'après-midi sur la plage. Il avait appris que la vie d'Erza n'avait pas toujours été rose. Père alcoolique, mère battue, s'était fait adoptée à l'âge de cinq ans alors séparée de sa jeune sœur Kelly, elle ne l'avait plus jamais revue après être arrivée au Fiore.

Les yeux humides elle racontait sa vie à Jellal qui était si souvent narquois et hypocrite. Mais, bizarrement, ce soir non. Il l'écoutait avec toute son attention. Elle se découvrait à lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle était si attachante. Son sourire. Comment pouvait-on être méchant avec elle ? Il fallait être un monstre comme lui.

-Désolé ..., dit Jellal

-Oh non il ne faut pas. lui répondit-elle en masquant sa tristesse

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir l'année dernière ... J'ai été con.

Un rire étouffé de la part d'Erza.

-Tu étais un crétin l'année dernière !

-Oh c'est bon je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Que je suis resté un crétin et que je le resterais toujours ... pfff

-Non, tu as changé. Tu es dans mon estime maintenant. Tu n'étais pas moqueur quand je te racontais mon histoire, tu écoutais sans rien dire puis tu t'es excusé. Tu n'as pas un si mauvais fond ...

Il se leva agacé !

-Pfff n'importe quoi ! J'ai un mauvais fond ! Pervers ! Tu serais écœuré de savoir à quoi je pense en ce moment ! dit-il en souriant d'une manière coquine à Erza.

-Non je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! Montre-les moi juste ...

-Hein ?!

-Tu vois ... Tu es innocent ...

-Tu veux que je te les montre !

-Oui !

-J'aime les défis !

-Je ne t'en crois pas capable !

-Ne me sous estimes pas !

Elle se mit à sa hauteur !

-Alors ?

Le regard de Jellal dériva vers sa poitrine, il la toisa de haut en bas ... Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres roses.

Et ses yeux noisette ...

Il l'attira vers lui, la prenant par la taille.

Elle le fixait toujours avec cet air de défi dans les yeux ! Il aimait ça !

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, la dévorant littéralement des yeux !

Pour enfin les poser sur ces si douces lèvres, amplifiant le baiser. Il mit la langue. Son parfum l'envoûtait. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial que n'avaient pas les autres filles qu'il avait rencontré même pas Jubia !

Il descendait ses mains sur ses fesses dures et rebondies ! Erza, elle, savourait ce moment avec délice, caressant ses cheveux si soyeux ! S'oubliant dans ses bras, il l'allongea doucement sur le sable ! Lui arrachant la chemise qu'elle portait violemment sous l'un de ses cris. Il lui détacha sa longue queue de cheval, jugeant que ça devait la rendre plus féminine et en effet de longs cheveux rouge écarlate s'étalèrent le long du sable. Il parsema son coup de baiser jusqu'à le suçoter et lui laisser un suçon. Jellal enleva son jean Levis descendant jusqu'à sa culotte en dentelle rose ... mais elle lui barra le chemin de sa main ... rigolant !

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

-Tu me fais rire ! La tronche que tu tirais me faisait rire ! Surtout la tronche que tu tires en ce moment !

Elle continua à rire de plus belle ! Vexant Jellal dans son estime !

-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire

Elle continuait à se foutre de sa gueule ouvertement ! Agacé qu'elle rie comme une gamine il la ré embrassa pour la faire taire ! Mais elle le poussa lui riant au nez ! Orgueilleux, il se leva énervé !

-T'as vraiment cru hahaa qu'on allait l-le faire ? HAHAHAAA !

Il la regarda par terre se redressant, en sous-vêtement. Elle était vraiment belle ...

-Regarde-toi ! HAHAAA t'as l'air déçu ! Tu restes planté là comme un idiot !

Il persistait à la regarder ... Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres ... La première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ... Ça lui allait si bien ... ceci la déstabilisa complètement.

-T'es vraiment drôle dans ton genre ! se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un rire étouffé.

Elle se rhabilla, il l'aida à se relever lui tendant la main ... Un contact froid ...

Aussitôt qu'il lui avait tendu la main il la relâcha gêné des rougeurs apparurent sur son visage.

-Je savais pas que tu pouvais rougir toi aussi !

-Pffff je suis un être-humain, comme toi !

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que t'étais un vampire vu le gros suçon que tu m'as laissé en guise de cadeau je suppose. Et ma chemise ne se ferme plus voilà ! Je suis dans la merde !

Il ôta la sienne et la lui donna :

-Tiens ... Désolé ...

Elle la prit sans hésiter, il sentait vraiment bon.

-M merci Jellal.

Il haussa les épaules et avança.

-Où on va ?

-Au point de rendez il n'y a rien à faire.

-Je vois ...

-En fait ...

Il s'arrêta, fixa un point invisible et dit en se retournant :

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin Erza.

Pub L'Oréal ! Un mannequin ... Mieux ! Un dieu. Elle vira au rouge cramoisie.

-H heu toi aussi joyeuse Saint valentin Jellal !

Il émit un rire moqueur et continua d'avancer.

Cette journée avec lui n'avait pas été au final si déplaisante que ça.

Du côté de Levy et Gajeel :

Levy et Gajeel étaient assis au bord d'une terrasse admirant la lune.

-Tu es splendide ce soir ...

-Je ... Merci Gajeel. Arrête de me complimenter tout le temps je vais prendre la grosse tête !

-Mais non ...

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, puis lui murmura au creux de l'oreille qu'elle voulait le faire aujourd'hui.

-T'en es sûre ?

Elle se contenta de l'embrasser.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre j'attends ça depuis longtemps.

-Il ne faut pas te presser pour moi.

-Je veux le faire ce soir !

Elle se releva l'entraînant par la main jusqu'à la chambre de la villa des garçons sur cette île . Et il Levy y perdit sa virginité. (Je n'ai pas poster de lemon. J'en posterai peut-être un plus tard.)

Ellipse narrative

Gajeel s'endormit ainsi que Levy, il leur restait deux heures sur cette île paradisiaque, ce moment resterait gravé dans leur tête à jamais...

D'un autre côté :

Lucy et Natsu revenus au point de rendez vous attendaient sagement, là, que les deux heures s'achèvent ... Ils profitèrent de ce dernier moment pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche, la blonde lui touchait les fesses sans vergogne, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée de Jellal et Erza, cette dernière fut la première à remarquer ces tourtereaux se pelotant ! Elle attira Jellal dans un buisson, surpris il allait crier qu'elle lui foute la paix mais, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle lui mit la main devant.

Une fois cachés, il réalisa que son ami et sa nouvelle compagne se touchaient sans honte.

-Imbécile ! murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Erza

-Fillette !

-Pfff, regarde-toi avant de parler !

-On fait quoi sinon ? On va pas rester là à les looker !

-Je reste ici, tu me barbes.

Il était redevenu distant et froid.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Je me demande comment les meufs avec qui tu es sorti faisaient pour te supporter !

-Je les baisais et voilà fin de l'histoire ma petite.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu as un mauvais fond !

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de dire que j'avais un bon fond. Tu ne me connais pas ...

-C'est normal qui peut te connaitre toi Jellal Fernandez ? Tu es froid et dénué de sentiment ... Une barrière, une carapace barre le chemin à ton cœur !

-Ferme-la tu m'emmerde.

-Ta gueule connard !

-Salope !

-Tu me soûles !

-Tu m'emmerdes !

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Tu me casses les couilles.

-Je te hais ...

-Je veux pas que tu m'aimes.

Lucy et Natsu avaient reconnus les voix de leur amis et ça faisait deux minutes qu'ils les regardaient se chamailler amusé par la scène, un vieux couple.

-Hé ho les gens ! On vous a vu c'est bon ! dit Lucy

-Une scène de ménage ?

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, rouges !

-C-ça fait depuis combien de temps que vous êtes là ? Demandèrent-il en cœur

Natsu regarda sa montre :

-Ça fait exactement 2 minutes 30 secondes.

-Vous faites tellement de bruit ! se moqua Lucy

-C'est lui ! déclara Erza

-C'est elle ! Répliqua Jellal agressif

-C'est vous deux point barre ! Dit Natsu

Ils croisèrent les bras autour d'eux en même-temps !

-Vieux couple ! taquina Lucy

Offensée qu'on les associe, elle tenta de se relever.

-Jamais je ne serai en couple avec cette gamine ! Dit Jellal apparemment énervé lui aussi

-C'est la première fois que je vois Jellal s'emporter toi qui pourtant d'habitude gardes ton sang froid ! Constata Natsu malicieux

Erza s'agrippa au bras de Lucy mais malencontreusement, faisant un mauvais pas, elle tomba sur Jellal. Les lèvres collées.

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres :

-HAHAAAA ! rigolèrent-ils en les pointant du doigt

Jellal la poussa, se relevant à son tour, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche :

-Tu sais même pas te lever où quoi !

-Je suis tombée ça va !

Il lui tendit la main contre toute attente, elle la lui donna :

-M merci

Les joues roses, Jellal ne lui répondit pas trop orgueilleux !

Après un instant de fou rire, qui blessait profondément Jellal dans sa fierté ! Le couple explosif s'arrêta sous le regard agacé de Jellal et Erza gênés qui se grattait la tête ne sachant plus où se mettre. Drôle de couple !

-Erza C'EST QUOI CE SUÇON SUR LE COU ?! s'exclama Lucy

Erza rougit.

-Et toi Jellal explique-nous pourquoi tu n'as qu'un un tee-shirt manche courte et que Erza a ta chemise ?! Demanda Natsu

Il rougit à son tour.

-Trop mignon ! dit Lucy d'un ton enjoué.

-On sort pas ensemble ! Vociféra Jellal plus qu'agressif.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus rire Natsu et Lucy.

Dix minutes après ces fous rires interminables, les deux couples s'étaient assis sur l'herbe :

Erza on rentre demain profite de ton Roméo ! dit Lucy

-Pfff ça un Roméo mon cul ouais !

-Mal-élevée ! répondit Jellal

-Tu l'es dans tes manières pourtant issu d'une famille riche !

-C'est pas parce que je suis un gosse de riche que je suis poli idiote !

Lucy et Natsu se sentant mis à l'écart, s'éloignèrent sans pour autant qu'Erza et Jellal ne les remarquent.

-Ces deux-là sont vraiment attirés l'un vers l'autre ! rit Lucy

-J'avoue.

Ils s'assirent au bord d'une falaise, Lucy se mettant sur ses genoux, ils observèrent le paysage avec attention.

-Lucy j'espère que jamais tu ne me quitteras pour un autre ... Je t'aime vraiment ...

Pensant à Sting qui en rentrant allait lui poser un gros problème.

-N-Non ne t'inquiète pas, mentit-elle

Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec Sting mais en avait-elle le courage. Il avait toujours été là quand elle en avait besoin. Présent même quand elle avait découvert Luxus et Mirajane dans les toilettes et qu'elle se shootait à la clope. Il était venu sans hésiter la chercher au parc et elle était partie habiter chez lui ces temps-ci ne voulant pas que ses parents aient pitié d'elle.

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 17 : Les regrets et les souvenirs sont aussi de retour !**

* * *

Erza se trouvait dans l'avion qui la ramenait au Japon avec ses amies excepté Luxus qui reviendrait dans deux jours voulant profiter de ses amis. Elle se remémora hier, les moments passés en compagnie de Jellal. Un fou rire la suivit. Ses amies la regardèrent bizarrement et elle leurs dit « non rien ».

Ce mec était si imprévisible.

Demain elle allait revoir Simon. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Comment était-il devenu ? Toutes ces questions germèrent dans la tête d'Erza. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir de l'avoir délaissé pour Cobra. Elle s'était mal comportée. C'était son meilleur ami après tout.

A Los Angeles :

Jellal seul dans son lit, émergeait doucement de son sommeil ; il avait rêvé d'Erza. Cette fille l'agaçait profondément. Tout le temps là pour l'emmerder. La terminale. La saint Valentin. Maintenant, ses rêves et ses pensées non mais ! Il se leva, regardant son réveil lui indiquant 11h30 ! Pfff cette fille devait être sûrement dans l'avion à rêvasser comme une petite fille ! A cette pensée un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

A Fiore :

Le lendemain, les filles étaient enfin arrivées, Grey était reparti, mais il reviendra bien-sûr. Jubia le savait mais la distance qui les séparait était assez rude. Elle attendait ses amies dans le salon. S'attendant à pleins de questions de leur part.

Elle entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Elles étaient déjà là ?

Avant de se lever, Erza se lança sur elle suivi de Mirajane. Lucy n'était pas là, ayant déménagé chez Sting.

-Quelque chose de grave est arrivée à l'un des membres de ta famille ? s'inquiéta Erza

Elle s'en voulait de leur avoir menti.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Rien de grave ...

-Tu nous rassure ! s'exclama Mirajane dans un soupir.

-Sinon ! Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là ! dit Jubia afin de changer de sujet se sentant mal à l'aise.

-Lucy sort avec Natsu ! cria Erza aux oreilles de Jubia

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais ! Ils se cherchaient depuis le début ces deux-là ! répondit Mirajane

-Trop bien !

-Et avant-hier, on est tous parti sur une île afin de fêter la Saint Valentin ! J'étais avec ce crétin de Jellal !

Jubia se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Erza, vexée que l'on se moque d'elle depuis l'autre jour.

-Non c'est juste que vous deux ... vous êtes si différents ... Je me demande comment ça s'est passé hier !

-Pfff ! Demandes à Lucy ! J'ai eu ma dose !

-Ta dose de quoi ?

-Bah de rire hein !

-Et toi Jubia comment ça s'est passé avant-hier? demanda Mirajane intriguée

-Bah ... Vraiment bien !

-Tu l'as passé avec Zancrow ou bien ?

-Ou bien ? demanda Jubia perplexe

-Avec Grey !

Les joues rouges, elle baissa la tête en se demandant comment elle le savait ?!

-Grey n'est pas venu avec nous sur l'île ! C'est bizarre !

-Trop ! renchérit Erza avec les yeux pleins de malice

-C'est bon vous avez gagné ! C'est vrai !

-Tu l'as passé avec Grey ?! JE LE SAVAIS ! crièrent en chœur Mirajane et Erza

-Mais et Zancrow ? s'inquiéta Erza

-J'ai rompu avec lui ...

Sous la mine assombrie de Jubia, Erza leur avoua aussi que Cobra avait mis fin à leur relation pour une autre.

-C'est un connard ce type ! s'énerva Mirajane

-Ce qui veut donc dire que je suis une connasse aussi vu que j'ai quitté Zancrow pour Grey ...

-Mais non ! Toi et Grey vous vous aimez vraiment et depuis longtemps !

Elle se leva puis partit dans sa chambre, ne répliquant pas.

-Laissons-la seule ... dit Mirajane

-Oui en plus demain, cours !

-Oh non me rappelle pas ça !

-Levy a bien de la chance !

-Tu penses que son père acceptera qu'elle arrête ses études ... Moi je pense pas.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Du côté de Lucy :

Lucy était rentrée chez Sting. Ça empestait la clope ! Comme d'habitude il avait invité des potes à lui et fumait dans son appartement. Passant dans le salon, elle les vit. Lyon était parmi eux ...

Ne leur adressant même pas un regard, elle partit à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Où elle put, enfin, respirer, angoissée à l'idée que Lyon soit là. Natsu était si loin d'elle. Elle était seule dans cet enfer.

A Los Angeles :

Levy était avec son père.

-Oui, père.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter les études ! Quelle idée t'es donc passé par la tête ! s'écria Hades étant venu illico presto après la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé sa fille au téléphone

-C'est mon choix ! J'ai 18 ans maintenant ..., osa-t-elle répondre

-Si tu fais tes choix toute seule ! Débrouille-toi seule !

-De toute façon vous n'avez jamais été fière de moi ! répliqua-t-elle

-C'est vrai ! Jamais tu ne m'as rendu fière ! la gronda-t-il

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de Levy :

-Mais ma personnalité vous intéresse ? Mes passions ? Ou est-ce que tu t'intéresses seulement à mes notes et à l'honneur de la famille ? débita-t-elle

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, Hades se retourna puis partit abasourdi que sa fille ose lui parler ainsi !

Il l'avait reniée mais elle avait au fond raison. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Sa propre fille ...

********A suivre dans le prochain épisode********


	39. Chapter 38

Je suis désolée. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Mon ordinateur est (partiellement) cassé mais alors le temps des réparations qui - j'espèrais - ne devaient pas prendre beaucoup de temps, je n'ai rien fais à part attendre que je le récupère pour avoir accès à mes fichiers et donc mon chapitre. Le problème est que mon père tarde à l'amener en réparation et j'ai donc attendu quatre mois avant de me rendre compte qu'ils faudrait peut-être que je poste le chapitre à partir d'informations récupérées sur mon blog. Cette méthode me prendra plus de temps, mais sinon, vous attendriez encore plus longtemps ; alors il vaut mieux çà. Encore une fois, désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le trajet et l'arrivée !**

* * *

Lucy se renfrognait sur elle-même. Lyon était là, au fond du minibus avec tout son groupe... Bizarrement, il avait un œil au beurre noir, pleins de marques et cicatrices sur le visage et sur le cou... Son violeur. Comment pouvait-elle rester là, en sachant qu'il était tout près ?!

Natsu : Hey !

Lucy sursautant : Ah ! Natsu c'est toi ?! Ouf ...

Natsu : Je peux m'asseoir vu que Levy est partie avec Sting ?

Lucy étonnée : Elle a fait ça ?! Waouh ... Normalement elle est timide !

Natsu : Hm. C'est Sting qui a insisté, alors j'ai échangé de place avec elle.

Lucy : Je vois, tu peux t'asseoir.

Natsu : Merci. Sinon ça va ?

Lucy souriant : Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Natsu : Juste comme ça.

Lucy souriant : Ok !

Un long silence s'installa quand Lucy le brisa :

-Au fait, merci pour l'autre fois, pour m'avoir raccompagné !

-Oh non, ce n'est rien !

Du côté de Sting et Levy :

Sting : Alors comment vas ma chère Levy ?

Levy : Très bien et toi ?

Sting souriant : Moi ! Je pète la forme ! Depuis que je t'ai vu !

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase il se reçut une canette en pleine tête.

Gajeel : Arrête de draguer sale con !

Sting se massant la tête : Jaloux ? Normal, vu que Levy est vraiment belle !

Levy baissait la tête, elle était assez gênée d'entendre Gajeel parler et elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir jeté des horreurs à la figure l'autre fois.

Gajeel : En effet je suis jaloux.

Levy relevant la tête afin de le regarder : Comment ?!

Gajeel : Je suis jaloux, car j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir dans mon lit avant toi !

Levy les yeux larmoyants se levant : Je ... Gajeel ... Je suis ... Je te hais ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ... Tu m'énerve !

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette lueur ... Cette lueur de mépris dans les yeux de Levy. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut ... qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ennivrer de son parfum et que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait comme elle l'avait fait jusque-là.

D'un autre côté :

Erza : Ouais. J'ai été conne encore une fois ...

Jubia : Mais non ... Jellal est un salaud et il le restera.

Erza : Il se foutait de ma gueule, et moi j'y ai cru.

Jbia : Mais non... Moi aussi j'y aurai cru ! J'ai couché avec Kageyama. Tu vois ?! J'ai fait pire ! C'est moi la conne dans l'histoire !

Erza : Il ne m'a même pas dit "Salut"... Au lieu de ça, il s'est contenté de me regarder avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres et s'est mis à rouler une pelle à cette pute !

Jubia confuse : Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu en trouveras bien un autre !

Erza : Moui ... Tu as raison ! Je dois l'oublier !

Jubia souriant : Oui voilà ! Oublie le ce salopard !

Erza clin d'œil : Tu vas voir ! Je vais perdre ma virginité pendant ces vacances !

Jubia : Heu ...

Erza rigolant : C'était une blague ! Idiote ! T'as cru que c'était sérieux ?!

Jubia : Non ! Non, pas du tout !

Erza secouant la tête : Toi !

Autre part dans le bus :

Mirajane écouteurs sur ses oreilles : You found me When no one else was looking How did you know just where I would be

Luxus : Fait chier ! Comment je fais pour dormir moi ?!

Les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. Quand on lui arracha subitement ses écouteurs ! Encore ce Luxus !

Mirajane entrant dans une rage folle : T'es sérieux ?! Mes écouteurs !

Luxus : Tu chantes comme une casserole !

Mirajane : Je vais te buter !

Luxus souriant : Je n'attends que ça !

Mirajane : Grrr ! Rend-les-moi !

Luxus : Non, femme ! Ces écouteurs m'empêchent de partir au pays des rêves !

Mirajane : Ferme-la ! Sale macho !

Luxus fermant les yeux : Bonne nuit !

Mirajane sautant sur lui : Je vais te tuer ! Tu l'as cherché !

Elle se jeta sur lui, décrochant sa ceinture, sous les yeux de Luxus qui les avait ouverts ! Elle était sur lui, ses seins contre son torse, leur lèvres à quelques centimètres ...

Luxus rougissant (un peu) : Heu, Mirajane, c'est pas que t'es lourde mais ... je te conseille de te retirer !

Mirajane : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ça ?!

Luxus sourire pervers : Reste alors, ça ne me gêne pas.

Mirajane comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion : Oh ... Je...

Luxus avec le même sourire : Ben tu veux plus rester ?

Mirajane : ... Désolé !

Luxus : Merci.

Mirajane rougissant : Mais rend-moi mes écouteurs, sinon je change de place ! Je ne plaisante pas !

Luxus : Tu vas vraiment me laisser seul ?

Mirajane : Oui !

Luxus lui rendant ses écouteurs : Bon ... D'accord, mais par pitié ! Femme ! Ne chantonne pas ! Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir !

Mirajane : Femme ?!

Luxus : Ok Mira ! Voilà ?

Mirajane souriant : Ouais, mais tu as oublié quelque chose !

Luxus sceptique : Hm ?

Mirajane : Et le mot magique ?!

Luxus : Ah ... S'il te plait, Mira ne chantonnes plus.

Mirajane : D'accord ! Je ne te gênerai plus ! Rendors-toi !

Luxus exécutant son ordre : Merci !

Mirajane sourit, ce garçon était vraiment étrange, mais ce côté mystérieux lui donnait du charme. Que promettaient ces vacances ?

Un peu plus tard :

Ils étaient enfin arrivés ! Le minibus s'arrêta devant un manoir gigantesque, ils descendirent, prenant avec eux leur bagage, et entrèrent. L'intérieur était sombre, seules les fenêtres, émettaient de la lumière.

Jellal : Bon ! Levy tu montres à tes amies les chambres ! Et moi aux autres, OK ? Et on se retrouve ici !

Levy : D'accord !

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent, suivant Levy, montant les escaliers, aux chambres destinés :

Levy : Nous avons un sauna ai-ainsi qu'une pis-piscine d'intérieur.

Jubia : Waouh !

Lucy tapant dans les mains de Jubia : On va s'éclater !

Jubia : Grave !

Erza : A nous les canons !

Mirajane : Erza !

Erza : Roh c'est bon !

Levy : Voici la chambre les filles !

Deux lits doubles et un lit simple s'y trouvaient. Erza et Levy ainsi que Jubia et Lucy, dormiraient dans les lits à deux places et Mirajane dans le lit à une place. Après s'être installées, elles descendirent retrouver les autres, au point de rendez-vous. Ils étaient déjà là, à les attendre.

Jellal au bras de Jenny : Que voulez-vous faire ?

********A suivre dans l'épisode suivant********


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 18 : Tous les ennuies déboulent en même temps**

* * *

C'est le dernier chapitre de la saison 2 ! Bien sûr, il y aura une saison 3 qui n'aura pas de prologue ni d'épilogue. Ce sera la dernière saison et elle sera beaucoup plus courte, disons chapitres. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, malgré cette mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne lecture ! Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

Erza courrait sous la pluie qui cachait ses larmes. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle avait pris le premier avion qui pour Los Angeles, puis le taxi l'avait déposé vers 11 h devant l'hôpital. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ouvrit avec hâte cette porte qui était un obstacle qui l'empêchait de voir Jellal. Rapidement elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, dont le nombre était le 27, Natsu le lui avait communiqué au téléphone. Elle hésita à ouvrir la porte quand elle arriva, son cœur se briserait en le voyant dans cet état. Ce fut Luxus qui ouvrit la porte à sa place pour en sortir tombant nez à nez avec elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas le voir ...

-Oui ...

Elle entra et la première image qu'elle vit c'était celle des garçons autour du blessé. Elle se rapprocha pour tomber sur le visage Jellal. Les yeux fermés, le corps inerte. Elle l'embrassa sur son front, en ne cessant de l'appeler. Les garçons la laissèrent seule avec lui.

-Jellal ? Ne meurs pas ... Non, ne meurs pas ... Ne me laisses pas seule. Non ... Jellal ... En partant, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais encore. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... Jellal ... Je t'aime ! Je t'aime à en mourir ...

Les larmes d'Erza perlèrent sur le visage de Jellal se trouvant dans le coma.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule Jellal ! Si tu t'éteins je m'éteindrai à mon tour ...

Autre part :

Shaw,en Italie, n'avait pas reçu la nouvelle de l'accident de Jellal. Il s'était assis par terre sous la pluie juste devant son portail. Il avait bu et repensait à Levy. Il avait laissé passer sa chance de vivre une romance avec elle. Quel idiot il était. Il devait donc renoncer à elle à jamais.

-Non ! cria une voix intérieure en lui

Il sortit dans la rue. Les mains sur la tête. Que devait-il faire ?!

Soudain une voie douce l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

-Vous allez bien ?

La voix de Levy ?! Non, c'était impossible elle devait être avec Gajeel. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à venir le voir ici en Italie.

Il redressa lentement la tête, espérant que c'était elle, même s'il redoutait fortement cette hypothèse.

Il tomba sur des yeux verts. Des cheveux roses. Un visage semblable à celui d'un enfant. Un corps avec des formes là où il faut. De petite taille. Une peau à peine bronzée ... Elle avait quelque peu changé certes, mais ... C'était elle ?!

-Levy est-ce bien toi ?!

La jeune femme en question surprise lui répondit :

-Euh ... Je m'appelle Meldy McGarden !

Quoi ?! Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

-McGarden ?! Connaissez-vous Levy McGarden ?

-Oui ! Bien-sûr, c'est ma sœur !

Meldy le regardait bizzarement. Shaw Strauss ? Cet ancien playboy populaire qui était dans son lycée ... Elle était en seconde, lui en terminale ... Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Mais c'était avant, elle l'avait oublié. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir ici en Italie. Elle ne se doutait pas que son cœur allait se remettre à battre la chamade en le revoyant.

Cependant, elle était jalouse de sa sœur. Pourquoi l'avait-il confondu avec elle ?! N'était-elle qu'une pâle copie de Levy. Non, elle était un être à part entière ! Elle, elle avait de longs cheveux roses lui arrivant au bas du dos. Elle avait des formes plus généreuses. Des yeux non marrons mais bien verts ! Et elle était plus grande que sa sœur ! Non mais ! Il y avait une différence entre 1m65 et 1m77 !

-Je ... Désolé, je vous ai pris pour votre sœur. Vous vous ressemblez tellement, dit Shaw en continuant de la regarder de haut en bas choqué par cette ressemblance.

-Ah ... J'ai les cheveux roses ! Je suis plus grande et cette différence, je pense, se remarque assez vite !

La douleur de Shaw s'échappa un court instant :

-Haha c'est vrai ! Je suis désolé !

-Non, c'est rien ... Tu connais donc ma sœur ? On peut se tutoyer maintenant.

-Tu as raison. Alors, tutoyons-nous, oui je connais ta sœur. Même très bien !

-Ah ... Tu es son copain ? dit-elle d'un ton déçu

-Non ... Juste un ami ... répliqua-t-il lui aussi déçu

-Ah c'est vrai ?! Quelle coïncidence qu'on se rencontre ici ! dit Meldy l'espoir renaissant en elle

-Oui ... C'est vrai.

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas un café dans le coin ? Je te paye un verre pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ! Tu veux bien ?

-A une seule condition. C'est moi qui t'invite !

-Ça marche ! Ok !

\- Allons-y alors ! Tu as quel âge sinon ?

-Heu j'ai 17 ans ! répondit Meldy qui en vérité était âgée seulement de 16 ans.

Dans l'appartement des filles :

Lucy était partie de chez Sting et était retournée vivre chez ses amies, elle était décidée à accepter la relation de Mirajane et Luxus, comprenant leur amour.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte de son ancien appartement, elle sonna ayant rendue les clés aux filles la dernière fois quand elle était partie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mirajane qui avait les yeux rouges, sans doute avait-elle pleuré ?

-Lucy ?

-Mirajane, que se passe-t-il ? dit Lucy inquiète

-Je ... Je ... Je suis enceinte ! Éclata Mirajane en sanglots

Lucy fut interloquée par cet aveu et ne sut quoi répondre pour la conforter.

\- ... Mirajane ne t'inquiètes pas on va trouver une solution, ne put que dire Lucy en l'enlaçant.

-Merci Lucy ... répondit Mirajane un peu surprise par ce changement de comportement.

-J'accepte votre relation à vous deux, je suis en couple avec Natsu alors pourquoi continuer à te détester, alors qu'au fond de moi c'est tout le contraire ?

-Lucy, j'étais tellement triste quand tu ne me parlais pas après tous les moments qu'on a passé nous cinq !

-C'est vrai. Je suis désolée.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec ton ex, mais je l'aime vraiment.

-C'est rien. Allez entrons, tâchons de trouver une solution à ton problème ma chérie !

Du côté de Zancrow et Jubia :

-Jubia, je comprends ton choix, je ne suis plus un gamin ! Tu aimes à la folie Grey ça en crève les yeux, c'est une rupture définitive ! Reste avec l'homme que tu aimes sinon tu le perdras à jamais et je pense que ça tu ne l'accepteras pas.

-Merci Zancrow, je pars avec la conscience tranquille.

-Rejoins-le à Los Angeles ! Vis ton amour avec lui ! Arrêtes de te mentir à toi même ...

-Oui.

-Bon je pars ... Voir les allemands !

-Merci pour tes conseils Zancrow, bon voyage ... !

-A plus !

Tel fut la fin de cette histoire d'amour entre Zancrow et Jubia.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, elle répondit au téléphone :

-Hey chérie ... Ça va ? demanda Grey d'un ton triste

-Oui mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Jellal est à l'hôpital ... Tu vois, je le considère quasiment comme mon frère ... Il est dans le coma ... Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira.

-Grey ... Je suis désolée ...

Cinq jours après :

Candys Anastasia reçu un coup de fil du docteur de l'hôpital où se trouvait Jellal. Il l'avait vu dans les magazines avec Jellal il y a de ça un an et pensait qu'elle avait le droit légitime de savoir comment allait son compagnon. Jellal c'était servi d'elle depuis le lycée mais lorsqu'elle avait fait publier qu'ils étaient couples sans même qu'il ne le sache, il avait rompu avec elle et elle ne l'avait vraiment bien accepté. Or, ce médecin ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis près d'un an ...

-M. Fernandez est sorti du coma, mais il en garde des séquelles, il sera provisoirement amnésique.

-Puis-je venir le voir ?

-Oui.

-Merci docteur, au revoir.

Elle se rendit à l'hôpital, courant afin d'être sa première visite et elle entra.

Personne n'était là, ils étaient certainement rentrés.

Jellal avait entendu le bruit de la porte ce qui le réveilla, il regarda cette femme curieusement, elle était blonde céruléenne, des yeux bruns froncés...

La femme se jeta sur lui :

-Jellal mon amour !

-Q-qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes ensemble ! Jellal ... Regardes je t'ai apporté des photos de nous deux sur les magazines qui parlaient de nous !

Jellal regarda attentivement ces photos, c'était bien vrai ... Ils étaient donc ensemble ? Elle était en tout très belle, mais elle semblait avoir un petit grain ...

Soudain, Erza arriva, le médecin ne l'avait pas prévenu de l'amnésie de Jellal ; elle reconnut Candys, une ancienne pouf du lycée, posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Jellal, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir :

-Jellal ? Candys ? demanda Erza les yeux écarquillés

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jellal perplexe

-Jellal ! C'est moi Erza ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Anastasia ? dit-elle dans une vague de colère qui montait en elle.

-Je suis sa fiancée ; il est donc normal que je sois à ses côtés vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Q-quoi ? Dit-elle avec amertume, se disant que finalement, peut-être n'avait-il pas changé et qu'elle se faisait des idées.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous reconnais pas. Demanda Jellal, perdu

-Mais ... Comment est-ce possible ?

-Laissez-nous tranquille ! Je veux partager un moment avec mon fiancé !

Erza sortit de la chambre, ses larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas, en plus de ce qu'elle venait de voir, mettre sa fierté au plus bas et montrer ses larmes devant eux, elle ne le méritait pas ... Il ne la méritait pas ... Elle repartit comme elle était venue ... A quoi bon ça servait de lutter pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait certainement pas ? A quoi bon ... Ils ne seraient jamais ensemble ... Il y a aura toujours quelque chose pour les séparer. Les garçons lui avaient raconté que Jellal était parti acheter quelque chose la nuit dernière pour elle et que c'est en chemin pour l'aéroport qu'il s'est fait renverser. Elle en avait marre qu'on lui miroite un beau petit mode parfait et qu'elle doive y croire à chaque fois.

Autre part :

-Allô Natsu ? C'est le dixième message que je te laisse... Et tu ne me réponds toujours pas. Je voulais savoir si nous deux c'était fini ? Car tu n'as pas cherché à me joindre une seule fois depuis mon départ de Los Angeles ... Rappelles moi ... Je ... Non rien ... Salut.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas je t'aime ?

-A quoi cela servirait ... C'était peut-être juste un flirt pour lui et rien d'autre ... Je serais juste ridicule à le lui dire ...

-Peut-être qu'il t'aime aussi mais qu'il a des problèmes !

-C'est vrai Mirajane ... Je vais attendre qu'il m'appelle ... Alors que vas-tu faire avec ce bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas encore ... Il faut que j'en parle à Luxus avant de prendre une décision.

-Tu penses qu'il va te dire quoi ?

-Je sais pas du tout. C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Je l'aime trop ...

-Il t'aime vraiment lui aussi ... Quand j'étais avec lui il ne m'aimait pas autant que toi. Il ne me regardait pas avec le même regard qu'il a pour toi et il en arrivait parfois, même à m'ignorer. Personne ne m'a vraiment aimé à part mes parents, mais il ont laissé tomber ...

-Ne dis pas ça Lucy !

-C'est la vérité, à croire qu'à force d'être habitués à ce que je fasse des conneries ils ne les remarquaient même pas ...

A Los Angeles :

Elle courrait le regard incertain, des vagues de chaleur l'entourant, la tempête et l'orage la suivaient ... Elle ne savait pas où elle était, il faisait noir ... C'était un endroit bizarre ... Les rues étaient désertes. Mais, elle s'en fichait. Son âme était meurtrie ... Son cœur brisé une fois de plus par le même homme ... Elle était devenue et s'était forgé un caractère d'acier mais dès quel se retrouvait face à lui toutes les murailles qu'elle avait érigées s'effondraient et elle redevenait celle qu'elle tait au lycée. L'adolescente amoureuse de Jellal.

Soudain une fourgonnette s'approcha. Deux hommes sortirent, Erza se contentait de marcher sans les regarder, de toute façons elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver maintenant.

L'un des hommes lui mit la main devant le nez lui plaquant ainsi un mouchoir avec un produit qui l'endormit, ils la portèrent tous les deux et la balancèrent derrière la fourgonnette ... Il y a avait une jeune fille notamment, aux cheveux châtains qui semblait être assez jeune ...

A l'hôpital :

-Jellal ressaisit-toi ! Tu avais décidé de partir à Los Angeles demander à Erza de sortir avec toi, lui dire que tu l'aimais ! Tu as quitté Anastasia il y a bientôt un an, tu ne l'aimais pas ! dit Natsu

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir !

Grey arriva et le secoua par le col :

-Souviens-en toi bordel ! Elle reste introuvable ! Espèce de salaud tu lui as encore brisé le cœur ! Tu vas gâcher ta vie à force de gâcher toutes les chances que tu as. Elle est capable de tout maintenant ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle ! Et toi aussi l'autre pute là-bas fais pas la sainte ni touche ! T'es qu'une garce ! Tu sais ce que tu deviendras après pour avoir fait subir ça à Jellal et Erza une meuf alcoolique droguée qui pourrira dans sa piaule ! Jellal t'es peut-être amnésique temporairement, mais çà devrait pas t'empêcher de voir que cette meuf n'est qu'une pute ! On est tes meilleurs amis et préfère croire cette meuf plutôt que nous ?!

-Haha ! Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ? Jellal est mon fiancé ! Et il le restera ! déclara Candys en défiant du regard Grey

-Allez je me casse d'ici ! Si je reste là, je risque de péter un câble, Jubia me le pardonnera pas de laissé sa meilleure amie n'importe où ! On sait même pas où elle est ! Notre amitié est finie Jellal et ce tant que tu n'auras pas compris ton erreur de la croire elle plutôt que nous. Ne comptes plus sur moi !

-Mais reste ! Luxus aide-moi !

-C'est trop galère votre histoire tu veux que je fasse quoi ? ...

Le téléphone de Luxus sonna.

-Je reviens ! dit Luxus en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital :

-Oui allô chérie ! Ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ouais ça peut aller mais en revanche pour Jellal et Erza il se passera rien finalement. Il a perdu la mémoire, je sais que c'st temporaire, mais pour combien de temps, çà, je sais pas. pas si c'est, mais pour le moment, il veut rien entendre.

-QUOI ?! COMMENT CA ?!

-Bah il s'est remis avec Candys !

-Le salaud ! Cet accident a gâché tous nos plans ! Et comment a réagi Erza ?

-Elle s'est enfuie, elle ne répond pas aux coups de fil, c'est inquiétant.

-Mince ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

-Oui je l'espère aussi ...

-Je ... Luxus, j'ai une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle enfin, ça dépendra ...

-Oui ?

-Je-Je suis enceinte ! dit Mirajane

Le jeune blond, resta bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement il était surpris ... laissant une jeune femme sans réponse au bout du téléphone ... qui appréhendait une rupture ...

D'un autre coté :

Erza émergea doucement d'un sommeil profond, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais dans un véhicule qui roulait vers une destination inconnue :

-Hé toi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda une voix féminine près d'elle

Erza tourna sa tête immédiatement vers cette voix qui appartenait à une fille qui devait être âgée de seize ans pas plus. Elle avait un visage de délinquante :

-Erza et toi ?

-Sandrine.

-Est-ce que tu sais où on est ?

-On roule droit vers un réseau de prostitution.

-Q-quoi ? Répondit Erza choquée et apeurée

-C'est bel et bien la vérité. Ces mecs m'ont enlevé hier alors que je rentrai chez moi ! J'ai essayé de me débattre mais ils étaient trop forts, ils m'ont dit : "-Toi ma belle tu vas nous rapporter un paquet de fric !"

-C'est horrible !

-Ouais ... peut-être qu'ils vont nous vendre je ne sais pas.

Erza repensait avec un énorme pincement au cœur à ce qu'il s'était passé hier ... ... elle avait perdue Jellal et c'était maintenant définitif ... Il n'allait jamais la retrouver pour lui faire ses plus plates excuses ? Et en plus, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve dans un camion de réseau de prostitution. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau décidément.

-Ça va ?

Sandrine sortit Erza de ses pensées :

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi ça irait ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?!

-Excuse je voulais pas t'énerver ... Tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur ...

Autre part :

Luxus en apprenant la nouvelle sauta dans le premier avion se dirigeant à Fiore. Il devait être là pour soutenir Mirajane. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. C'était sa moitié, son âme-sœur.

-Je comprends si tu veux que l'on rompe je respecterais ta décision.

Quelle idiote ! Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé tomber ! Jamais !

Du côté de Jellal :

Jellal était sorti de l'hôpital où il était resté plus de trois semaines ... Il respirait l'air pur. Accompagné de Candys qui l'aidait à monter dans la voiture. Il ne se souvenait pas de la passion dévorante qu'il avait vécue avec Erza depuis le lycée ... Depuis le jour où elle l'avait giflé dans une salle de classe, il avait senti quelque chose en elle de différent et avait commencé un jeu. Maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces yeux débordant de larmes qu'il avait aperçu quand elle était sortie de la chambre d'hôpital ... Au moins, une chose dont il se souvenait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. C'était qui cette fille ? Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter ce que lui avait dit Grey à l'hôpital et il le regretterait tôt ou tard ...

Du côté d'Erza :

La fourgonnette où était emprisonnées Sandrine et Erza s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Elles entendirent les portes claquées et des pas se rapprochaient du lieu où elles étaient. L'un des deux hommes ouvrit violemment la porte pour sortir Erza en lui tirant les cheveux :

-Lâchez moi ! cria-t-elle

-Erza ! cria Sandrine

L'homme qui avait Sandrine avec lui l'emmena dans une autre direction que celle d'Erza.

L'homme emmena Erza dans un endroit où il n'y avait que des femmes enchaînées ne pouvant s'enfuir ... Des femmes étaient vendues ... Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment un tel endroit pouvait-il exister ?!

La brute qui avait emmenée Erza parlait avec un autre homme pointant du doigt une femme blonde pendant qu'un autre était en train de dévêtir Erza contre son gré ; l'autre sourit :

-Amène la moi ! Je te l'achète au prix que tu veux !

-100 000 euros.

-Vendu !

-Je te l'amène dans ce cas.

Erza était désormais debout avec les autres femmes, en sous vêtements. Quelle humiliation était-ce !

Comment allait-elle sortir de cet enfer ?

Un homme avec une mèche blanche, des cheveux bruns et des sourcils en flèche entra accompagné de ses amis :

-T'as vu Hugues ! Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil et t'acheter une femme qui sera ton esclave !

Avoue que ça te plait, lui adressa un homme aux cheveux noirs d'une moitié et blanche de l'autre, plus âgé dans la trentaine avec un tatouage noir en trait sur le nez et les joues.

Le jeune homme resta insensible à sa remarque se contentant d'avancer. Il ne voulait pas venir. C'était une perte de temps. Il avait mieux à faire. Non, mais il pouvait avoir des filles à la pelle sans avoir à payer ?! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges écarlates, des yeux bruns, un corps bien proportionné. Il s'avança vers elle la regardant une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds :

-Hey toi ! S'adressa-t-il au soi-disant marchant

-Oui ?

-Combien tu vends la rousse là ?

-Elle est extrêmement chère, car c'est rare de voir une femme de cette beauté dans cet endroit.

-Dis-moi le prix !

-170 000 euros !

Faite qu'il ne m'achète pas ! Se dit Erza, intérieurement.

-J'achète !

Quoi ?!

On détacha ensuite Erza pour l'amener à Hugues qui s'empressa de lui enfiler sa longue veste noire sur le dos.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à Erza

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle

-Hey du calme je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Pourquoi être venu dans un endroit aussi infâme alors ? Si vous n'êtes pas un tordu ? répliqua-t-elle en le narguant des yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute par pure curiosité.

-Où allez-vous m'emmener ?! Je n'irai nulle part !

Il la saisit par le bras, exerçant une forte pression dessus pour la forcer à le suivre.

A Fiore :

Une belle blonde aux yeux brun errait dans ses pensées. S'était-elle trompée avec Natsu ?

L'avait-elle déçu ? En ce moment, le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait c'était de la honte. Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle se jeta dessus avec l'espoir que ce soit Natsu.

-Allô ?

-Allô c'est Jubia ! Faut que je te parle d'un truc urgent !

Son enthousiasme avait disparu tout d'un coup en entendant la voix de son amie.

-Ah c'est toi Jubia ...

-Hé ho on dirait que tu es déçue ! Tu t'attendais à Natsu c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui ...

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle ... Oublie-le ce mec ! C'est un connard qui ne mérite pas ton amour !

-Comment ça !?

-Grey m'a dit qu'au moment où il appelait Natsu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle à propos de Jellal. Il lui a dit en premier qu'il s'éclatait grave en ce moment et qu'il en baisait des trop bonnes !

Lucy n'en cru pas ses oreilles, le sol semblait s'écarter sous ses pieds. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Le "je t'aime" qu'il avait prononcé cette nuit là n'avait donc aucune valeur à ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller, de faire ses valises et partir quelque part ... peut-être chez ses parents ... ou en Californie ... Qui sait ?

********A suivre dans la prochaine saison********


End file.
